Rachel, vampire végétarien
by sharra976
Summary: Voici la suite de "Vivre autrement". Rachel a décidé de rester avec les Cullen. Mais tout ne va pas être sans bouleversements. Venez voir...
1. Chapter 1

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes,**

**Je m'ennuyais trop de nos petits Cullen et de Rachel. Et comme j'ai encore quelques scènes en tête, j'ai décidé de poursuivre l'histoire de « Vivre autrement ». **

**Attention, un petit détail : je reprends l'histoire exactement là où je l'avais laissée.**

**Bonne lecture et n'hésitez pas à commenter.**

**Chapitre 1**

Lorsqu'Emmett et moi arrivâmes à la villa, toute la famille avait repris ses activités. Il n'y avait que Carlisle et Esmée pour nous accueillir. Celle-ci vint vers moi, avec un immense sourire.

- Rachel, je suis tellement heureuse ! C'est incroyable, de vous voir de nouveau réunis !

- Moi aussi, je suis plus que ravie, répondis-je. Désolée d'être encore sortie sans prévenir…

- Bah, Alice nous a dit que tu reviendrais avec Emmett, alors nous ne nous sommes pas inquiétés, déclara Esmée. Nous vous attendions pour vous informer de la suite des évènements.

- La suite ? releva Emmett. Comment ça ?

- Cela fait trop longtemps que nous sommes ici, expliqua Carlisle. Et avec la transformation de Bella et la naissance de Nessie, nous devons partir très vite. Trop de gens nous connaissent à Forks.

- Où allons-nous alors ? demandai-je, curieuse.

- Esmée nous a trouvé une petite maison, près de Darrington.

- Une ville pluvieuse à souhait, si je me souviens bien. Mais, c'est pas trop près d'ici ? interrogea mon frère.

- C'est suffisamment loin pour que nous ne croisions personne de Forks, affirma Esmée. Et puis, c'est assez près pour que Jacob puisse faire des allers-retours entre Nessie et Billy. Bella tenait à ce que cette séparation ne soit pas trop brusque et je la comprends. De même, elle pourra venir voir Charlie de temps en temps.

- Et quand partons-nous ? poursuivit Emmett.

- Dès que tout est réglé ici. L'arrivée parmi nous de Rachel nous fournit une occasion idéale pour changer d'identités, répondit Carlisle avant de se tourner vers moi. Je suis navré que nous n'ayons pas le temps de t'accueillir plus sereinement.

- Ce n'est pas grave, le rassurai-je. Je n'ai pas besoin de grand-chose. Et puis, je n'aime pas tellement être au cœur de l'attention générale.

- Tu viens d'échapper aux manifestations de joie excessives d'Alice, fit Emmett avec un sourire complice. Edward et Bella vivront avec nous, ou ils préfèrent rester entre eux quelque temps ?

- Ils habiteront séparément, mais pas trop loin de nous, reprit le docteur. Ils ont envie d'un peu de calme pour élever Nessie. Surtout qu'il est probable que Jacob les accompagne. Ils veulent profiter pleinement de leur fille, encore plus depuis qu'ils savent que dans 7 ans, ce sera un vampire adulte.

- Ça se comprend, commenta mon frère.

- En revanche, nous avons réparti les rôles, mais cela peut changer si vous voulez.

- Je suis certaine que cela ira, lui certifiai-je, faisant confiance en sa grande expérience. Après tout, c'est vous le metteur en scène.

- Esmée et moi restons monsieur et madame Cullen, fit-il. Rosalie et Jasper seront frère et sœur. Esmée et moi les avons adoptés. Emmett, Alice et toi serez des frère et sœurs MacCarty. Vous êtes les neveu et nièces d'Esmée, vivant avec nous pour leurs études. Edward a voulu reprendre le nom de son père pendant quelque temps.

- Ce n'est pas dangereux de garder le nom de « Cullen », alors que vous venez de l'utiliser ici ? demandai-je.

- Non, répondit-il. Nous allons suffisamment loin et dans une petite ville. Les risques sont vraiment minimes, quasi-inexistants. Je dois avouer que j'ai un peu de mal à changer de nom, alors que les « enfants » y parviennent facilement.

- Je suppose que Jasper est déjà parti faire nos nouveaux papiers, dit Emmett.

- Il est sur la route. Il se charge des papiers et de nos comptes. Esmée a appelé les déménageurs. Il ne vous reste plus qu'à faire vos paquets.

- Pour moi, ce sera vite fait, remarquai-je, souriante, avant de me tourner vers Emmett. Par contre, tu vas bien t'amuser rien que pour le dressing de Rosalie.

- Je compte bien sur l'aide de ma charmante petite sœur, répliqua-t-il.

- Mais bien sûr, ironisai-je. C'est pas le rôle d'un mari que de transporter les affaires de sa femme ?

- Et une sœur doit soutenir son frère dans l'adversité.

- L'adversité ? C'est tout de même de ta femme qu'on parle !

- Oui, mais c'est toute une histoire entre Rose et les habits…

- Tandis qu'Alice se retrouve toute seule puisque Jasper est occupé.

- T'inquiète pas ! Que ce soit avec Rose ou avec Alice, tu auras droit au même film !

- De toute manière, les cartons ne nous seront livrés que demain matin, intervint Carlisle.

- Autrement dit, cela nous laisse quelques heures de répit, fit Emmett, avec un grand sourire. Alors, petite sœur, que dirais-tu de laisser les filles se casser la tête pour savoir ce qu'elles vont prendre pendant que nous ferons une partie de jeux vidéo ?

- Tu sais que j'ai appris à jouer, ces dernières semaines ?

- Il paraît. Je demande à voir.

- Une dernière chose, fit Carlisle, en me regardant. Rachel, il va falloir que tu fasses un petit effort et que tu me tutoies. Cela paraîtrait un peu étrange si tu es la seule me vouvoyer.

- D'accord… Tonton Carlisle, répliquai-je, avec un sourire.

Riant devant l'air surpris de Carlisle, Emmett et moi nous dirigeâmes vers le salon. Emmett choisit un jeu de combat. Sûr de lui, il s'affala dans un fauteuil. Ce qu'il ignorait, c'était que j'y avais joué de nombreuses heures, notamment contre Jacob. S'il pensait me battre facilement, il allait surpris, le frangin ! Avec un sourire narquois, je m'assis par terre. Pas question de me laisser distraire par ses mimiques habituelles. Nous sélectionnâmes chacun notre personnage et la partie commença. Et quelle partie ! En fait, elle dura toute la nuit. Je savais que mon frère n'aimait pas perdre, mais je ne lui connaissais pas cette envie de revanche à chaque fois que je gagnais une partie. Mais bon, je n'allais quand même faire exprès de perdre ! Déjà que, sans utiliser mon don, je ne remportais pas un combat contre lui, il n'allait tout de même pas me battre aussi dans un jeu vidéo ! J'éprouvais un certain plaisir, d'ailleurs, à constater que, si les premières manches furent en sa faveur, je trouvais vite comment faire pour le surpasser. Et quand la technique ne suffisait pas, quelques remarques ironiques m'aidaient énormément. Surtout lorsque Jasper revint, au milieu de la nuit. Ne tenant pas particulièrement à rejoindre Alice, il décida de pimenter nos parties. Tout comme Emmett, il ne trouvait pas sage d'être dans la même pièce que sa compagne lorsque celle-ci devait trier ses affaires. Néanmoins, à partir du moment où Jasper se joignit à nous, mon frère devint d'une mauvaise foi évidente. D'après lui, à chaque fois qu'il perdait une partie, c'était parce que Jasper avait manipulé ses émotions. Mais bon, il râlait tout en riant, alors la bonne humeur resta de mise. Finalement, en même temps que les premières lueurs du jour, Esmée fit son entrée dans le salon. Ce fut d'un ton tout maternel qu'elle nous accosta.

- Les enfants, il serait peut-être temps de lâcher un peu cette console et de vous préparer.

- Rachel est déjà prête, certifia mon frère.

- Mais pas vous deux, insista-t-elle.

- Ce sera vite fait. On peut s'y mettre après cette manche, tenta Emmett.

- Mais oui. Et après celle-ci, il y en aura une autre. Je te connais, depuis le temps. Allez, plus vite vous ferez ce que vous devez, plus vite vous pourrez rejouer.

En maugréant, les deux jeunes hommes arrêtèrent le jeu et montèrent l'escalier. Désirant me rendre utile, je les accompagnai. Je ne parvenais pas à comprendre pourquoi ils agissaient comme s'ils étaient punis. Après tout, ce n'était qu'un jeu ! Et nous pourrions toujours continuer nos parties plus tard. Nous avions l'éternité pour cela ! En haut de l'escalier, Emmett prit à droite et Jasper à gauche. Je les vis hésiter avant de pénétrer dans leurs chambres, avec des têtes de condamnés à mort. Intriguée, je suivis mon frère. Pour m'arrêter, ébahie, sur le pas de la porte. Je me rappelais fort bien comment était la pièce avant. Enfin, avant… c'était il y a quelques heures à peine. À présent, je ne la reconnaissais plus ! Partout où je posais les yeux, il y avait des vêtements. Ils étaient tous éparpillés dans la chambre, que ce soit sur le sol, les meubles, en tas… Je remarquais toutefois que les autres affaires avaient été poussées dans un coin, formant un nouveau tas. Maintenant, je comprenais l'attitude des garçons ! Emmett se dirigeait vers le monticule formé par tout ce qui n'était pas des habits et commença à trier. J'étais en train de faire prudemment demi-tour quand Rosalie surgie de sa penderie.

- Rachel ! Tu tombes bien !

- Oups, murmurai-je à voix très basse.

- Tu vas pouvoir m'aider !

- Bien sûr, Rose, affirmai-je, avec un sourire un peu forcé. Que puis-je faire ?

- Je ne sais pas quoi prendre ! Enfin si, tout ! J'hésite entre ce qui va aller dans les cartons et ce que je vais mettre dans la voiture.

- Cela me paraît relativement simple, fis-je, amusée par la situation. Combien de temps mettra le camion pour aller jusqu'à Darrington ?

- Quelques jours, répondit-elle.

- Tu prends huit tenues, tu les mets dans un sac, et l'affaire est réglée.

- Seulement huit ?

J'entendis Emmett qui se retenait de rire. En tout cas, il faisait profil bas. À croire qu'il essayait de passer inaperçu. Je fis comme si je n'avais rien remarqué et réfléchis à une autre solution.

- Alors, combien de sacs rentrent dans la voiture ? demandai-je, prenant le problème dans l'autre sens.

- Cinq, me répondit aussitôt mon frère, d'un ton très ferme.

- C'est faux, on peut en mettre plus, protesta Rosalie.

- Oui, cinq pour toi et je te serai reconnaissant d'en prendre autant pour Rachel puisque nous n'avons pas vraiment le temps de faire du shopping pour elle, répliqua Emmett. On ne met pas grand-chose, dans le coffre de ta voiture, je te le rappelle. Et je te certifie qu'avec dix sacs pour vous deux, ma voiture est pleine.

- Et tes affaires ? demanda-je, curieuse.

- Celles-là, on peut les caser dans la BM.

- D'habitude, on pouvait prendre plus, se plaignit la belle blonde.

- Oui, mais d'habitude, Rachel n'est pas là, Bella et Nessie non plus. Maintenant, si tu n'es pas satisfaite, tu peux toujours voir combien de sacs tu peux mettre sur les sièges de ta voiture. Ou t'arranger avec Alice, puisque c'est probablement Jasper qui prendra l'Aston d'Edward.

- Et puis rassure-toi, déclarai-je, voulant la rassurer, je ne saurai pas quoi faire de cinq sacs. Tu sais bien que j'ai l'habitude de voyager léger.

- Je n'aime pas devoir décider, soupira Rosalie. On ne sait jamais ce qui peut arriver.

- Si tu n'y arrive pas, je peux le faire pour toi, proposa mon frère, charitable.

- Oh non ! Surtout pas ! Toi, tu remplis deux sacs et le reste, tu le mets dans le camion ! D'ailleurs, ajouta-t-elle, soudain resplendissante, il y a plus de place en fait, maintenant qu'Alice a sa voiture. Bella aussi en a une, d'ailleurs.

À ces mots, Emmett leva les yeux au ciel en maugréant. S'il avait cru que sa chère femme oublierait les possibilités qu'offraient ces deux voitures de plus, il se trompait lourdement. Il n'était pas sorti de l'auberge, le frangin !

Souriante, j'assistais à cet échange sans rien dire. Il valait mieux ne pas s'immiscer dans les disputes de couple. Rosalie me tendit une vanity dans laquelle je m'empressai de mettre tout son maquillage. J'en remplis une seconde avec ses affaires de toilettes. Quand je revins dans la chambre, Emmett avait déjà fini ses valises et les avait mis dans le couloir. Rosalie avait enfin commencé à remplir un sac d'une taille impressionnante. Je jetai un regard à mon frère. Sans un mot, il me fit signe de sortir. Dans le couloir, nous vîmes que Jasper aussi avait fait ses bagages. Tous trois, nous descendîmes rapidement les affaires prêtes et entreprîmes de les ranger dans les voitures.

- Il est plus prudent que nous soyons les premiers à mettre nos sacs dans les voitures, m'expliqua Jasper. Sans quoi, les filles vont oublier qu'il nous faut un minimum de place.

- D'ailleurs, tu devrais aller chercher les tiennes, petite sœur.

- Je n'ai qu'un sac à dos, ce n'est pas encombrant.

- On ne sait jamais, fit Jasper, d'une voix lasse. Tu ne connais pas encore la folie qui se saisit d'Alice et de Rosalie à chaque déménagement.

- Puisqu'on en est à tout planifier, tu veux bien faire la route avec moi ? me demanda mon grand frère. Comme ça, Rose aura la BM pour elle seule, Alice sera dans sa Porsche et Jasper conduira l'Aston. Sauf si tu préfères faire la route en moto, fit Emmett, se tournant vers l'intéressé. Dans ce cas, Rachel ou Esmée prendra l'Aston.

- Non, je vais mettre la moto dans le camion. On ne sait jamais quel temps il fera. Et puis, chargé comme vous allez l'être, vous serez plus lents que d'habitude. Je n'ai pas envie de vous distancer dès les premiers kilomètres. Et puis, j'adore la voiture d'Edward.

- Rêve pas, il ne te la donnera pas ! Il est partageur, mais pas à ce point !

- Au fait, que veux-tu, comme voiture ? me demanda innocemment Jasper. Histoire qu'on sache quoi t'acheter.

- Je ne sais pas, avouai-je. Je ne m'y connais pas.

- C'est simple, nous interrompit Rosalie.

Nous étions tellement absorbés par notre conversation que nous ne l'avions même pas entendue arriver.

- Quand tu as essayé ma voiture, j'ai constaté que tu aimes la vitesse, comme nous tous. Il te faut donc une voiture sportive.

- Mais pas tape-à-l'œil comme la tienne, m'empressai-je d'ajouter.

- Si tu veux. J'ai trois marques qui me viennent à l'esprit : Audi, Maserati et Infinity. Je pense quand même que c'est Audi qui te plaira le plus, mais je peux me tromper. J'ai même quelques modèles en tête, tu nous diras lequel tu préfères.

- Pas de problème. Tu sais, je ne suis pas difficile.

- Tant qu'on en est à parler d'équipement, je t'ai acheté cela en ville, me dit Jasper.

Il sortit alors de sa poche arrière un téléphone portable. C'était une petite merveille de technologie, dans un format compact. Je le pris, presque intimidée. Jamais, depuis que j'étais vampire, on ne m'avait fait de cadeau. Oh, je ne parlais pas des vêtements que m'avait prêtés Rosalie ! Ceux qui avaient résisté au traitement que je leur avais imposé, ceux-là je les lui avais rendus, tout en m'excusant pour ceux que j'avais déchirés. Mais là, Jasper me faisait véritablement un cadeau. J'avais quelque chose rien qu'à moi !

- Merci beaucoup, Jasper. C'est vraiment…

- Ce n'est rien, m'interrompit-il. Juste une babiole. J'ai pris la liberté de donner ton numéro à tout le monde et j'y ai déjà enregistré les nôtres, au cas où. J'espère que cela ne te dérange pas. J'aurai dû te le donner plus tôt, mais j'ai été trop pris par le jeu, et maintenant les bagages.

- D'ailleurs, les garçons, si vous n'y voyez pas d'inconvénients, il y en a encore à descendre, nous informa Rosalie.

- Tu as réussi à faire trois sacs aussi rapidement ? s'étonna Emmett, mettant les deux que Rose avait apportés sur la plateforme de la jeep.

- Très drôle. En fait, je suis venue voir la place qu'il reste dans la BM, maintenant que tu y as mis tes affaires.

- Minute, chérie. Puisqu'il y a plus de voitures, comme tu l'as fait remarquer, Jaz et moi avons le droit à un sac supplémentaire.

- Tu en as vraiment besoin ? minauda sa femme.

- Je préfèrerai, affirma mon frère. Je ne tiens pas particulièrement à subir une journée de shopping avec Alice parce que le camion de déménagement a du retard et que ma sœur trouve que je n'ai rien de convenable à mettre. Jaz, on se dépêche ?

- Tout à fait d'accord. Rachel, tu devrais te grouiller de caser tes affaires quelque part.

Sitôt dit, les deux jeunes hommes partirent comme des fusées. Je les suivis rapidement, gagnai ma chambre et remis en vitesse mes affaires dans mon sac à dos. Puis, je me dépêchai de redescendre au garage. Jasper et Emmett s'y trouvaient déjà. Avec un sourire, je déposai mon sac dans la jeep.

- Okay, nous c'est bon, déclara Emmett. Reste plus qu'à attendre les cartons et à mettre le reste dedans.

- Au fait, que faut-il prendre de l'ancienne chambre d'Edward ? demandai-je.

- Qu'y a-t-il là-haut ?

- Juste des meubles. Rien d'autre.

- Dans ce cas-là, tu laisses tout, m'informa Jasper. Nous n'emportons jamais les meubles. Esmée aime refaire la décoration quand nous arrivons quelque part.

Ensembles, nous gagnâmes le salon et suivîmes, amusés, les allées et venues de Rosalie et d'Alice. Esmée et Carlisle avaient fini depuis fort longtemps, quand les filels en étaient à leur quatrième voyage. Lorsque sa femme descendit, chargée de trois sacs bien remplis, Emmett fronça les sourcils. Rose s'en aperçut et eut un sourire resplendissant.

- Ne fais pas cette tête-là, déclara-t-elle. Ceux-là, ce sont pour Rachel. C'est étrange, mais c'est tellement plus facile de choisir ce qui lui faut que ce que je veux pour moi.

- S'il n'y a que ça, tu n'as qu'à faire uniquement des bagages pour ma sœur, et tu lui emprunteras ce que tu veux ensuite.

- Très drôle. Mais au fait, qu'est-ce que je vois qui arrive ?

Sa tentative de détourner l'attention d'Emmett était flagrante, amis elle réussit néanmoins. En effet, un gros camion venait d'arriver. Aussitôt, Carlisle alla à la rencontre des déménageurs. Après un bref conciliabule, les deux hommes ouvrirent la porte de la remarque, avant de suivre Carlisle dans la cuisine. Esmée les y attendait avec des bières fraîches. Jasper m'expliqua que le couple allait distraire les humains pendant que nous chargerions le camion. Sans quoi, cela allait certainement durer des heures. Rosalie et Alice ayant enfin fini de faire leurs bagages, nous allâmes chercher les cartons dans le camion. Une fois dans l'escalier, hors de vue des déménageurs, nous adoptâmes une allure toute vampirique. Ce fut comme s'il y avait cinq tornades dans les étages. Très rapidement, les livres remplissant l'immense bibliothèque de Carlisle se trouvèrent dans des cartons, tout comme son bureau et tout le matériel de peinture d'Esmée. Bien que les cartons nous paraissaient légers, nous devions prendre garde lorsque nous passions à proximité de la cuisine afin de ne pas nous faire remarquer. Emmett et Jasper se chargèrent de décrocher le patchwok composé de leurs chapeaux de fin d'étude pendant que je récupérais les tableaux des murs. Alice et Rosalie se hâtaient de plier leurs vêtements. Lorsque le matériel de sport, la télévision, la moto et les divers jeux présents dans la maison furent chargés, les garçons allèrent en avertir Carlisle. Si les déménageurs furent surpris, ils n'en dirent rien.

Enfin, tout le monde s'installa derrière son volant. Dans un superbe vrombissement de moteurs et un défilé de belles voitures, nous nous mîmes en route. Cependant, nous n'allions pas tous au même endroit. Emmett, suivi par les déménageurs, se dirigea vers la maison d'Edward.

Lorsque nous arrivâmes, le couple était en train de jouer avec Nessie. Trois voitures étaient soigneusement alignées celles d'Edward, de Bella et le vieux pick-up de Jacob. Le véhicule faisait vraiment décalé, entre la belle Volvo et la superbe Ferrari. Dès notre arrivée, tout alla très vite. Jacob s'occupa des deux hommes, pendant qu'Emmett et Edward faisaient les cartons et les transportaient. Pendant ce temps, je m'approchais de Bella et de Nessie.

- Bonjour Bella, bonjour Nessie. Comment ça va ?

- Très bien, merci. Et toi ? Après tous ces évènements ?

- Mieux que je ne le croyais.

- Quel heureux hasard que tu ais retrouvé Emmett ! Et dire que c'est grâce aux Volturi.

- À toi surtout. Si tu n'avais pas eu Nessie… D'ailleurs, il me semble qu'elle a encore grandie.

- Oui. Qui a dit que l'enfance passait trop vite ?

- Je l'ignore. À ce que je vois, Jacob nous accompagne.

- Effectivement. C'est trop dur pour lui de se passer de Renesmée.

- Que deviennent Seth et Léah ?

- Ils restent ici. Ils vont certainement regagner la meute de Sam. Sauf s'ils restent indépendants. Ce n'est pas encore bien défini.

- Il semblerait que les garçons aient fini, remarquai-je. Nous allons pouvoir nous mettre en route.

- En fait, vous allez devant. Edward et moi passons chez Charlie, lui dire au-revoir.

- Ça se comprend. Bonne route alors.

- Pareillement.

- Si la voiture de Jake tombe en panne, prévenez-nous. Quelque chose d'aussi vieux…

- Sa voiture est plus jeune que toi !

- Mais elle se dégrade bien plus vite que moi.

Sur un sourire, je regagnai la jeep d'Emmett et le voyage commença.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapitre 2**

Le trajet jusqu'à Darrington était très long. Je me souvenais d'avoir été plus rapide en courant, la première fois que je m'étais rendue chez les Cullen, que présentement. Heureusement qu'Emmett était un bon compagnon de voyage. Il me raconta de nombreuses anecdotes à propos de Bella, du temps où elle était humaine. Au bout de quelques heures de rire, Emmett redevint sérieux.

- Rachel, Rose m'a rapporté ce que tu lui avais dit de ton histoire, quand on ignorait encore que tu es ma sœur. Tu as souffert de ma disparition, et je le regrette.

- Tu n'y peux rien, lui assurai-je. Tu étais devenu vampire.

- Je me souviens encore de ce jour-là, fit-il, d'une voix grave. C'était au printemps. J'étais simplement parti me promener dans les montagnes. Bien sûr, je savais pertinemment que c'était dangereux, parce que les ours sortaient tout juste d'hibernation. Ce n'était absolument pas le bon moment pour tomber sur l'un d'eux. J'avais pris mon fusil afin de me défendre, au cas où. Je braconnais aussi, en ce temps-là. J'aimais la chasse, me retrouver comme cela, seul, au milieu de la nature… Mais bon, j'étais jeune. Je connaissais ces montagnes et me croyais le plus fort. En tout cas, je pensais être suffisamment habile pour contrer tous les dangers. Je me trompais lourdement…

- Emmett… Grand frère… Tu n'es pas obligé, tu sais. Je sais à quel point ce n'est pas aisé de parler de sa transformation.

- Je ne veux pas avoir de secrets pour toi. Tu as le droit de savoir. Et puis, ça fait du bien de parler. Je veux que tu connaisses mon histoire. Et je désire te la raconter telle que je l'ai vécue ce jour-là. Pas avec ce que je sais maintenant. Sauf si cela te dérange…

- Alors je t'écoute.

- Je suis toujours surpris de constater à quel point cette journée est nette dans ma mémoire.

- C'est le cas pour beaucoup d'entre nous.

- J'étais en train de vérifier les collets que j'avais posés, reprit-il, se replongeant dans ses souvenirs.

Mon frère poursuivit son récit. En fait il le faisait tellement bien que je pouvais voir très précisément la scène se jouer devant moi.

_Flash back (pdv Emmett)_

_Très concentré, je n'ai rien entendu venir. Soudain, un grognement jaillit derrière moi. Nul besoin de se retourner, car il était impossible de se tromper… Un seul animal poussait ce genre de cri. Un ours… Doucement, j'ai saisi mon fusil, sans me retourner. Lentement, je l'ai armé, tressaillant en entendant le déclic de l'arme. Je n'avais droit qu'à un seul essai, si je voulais m'en sortir. Je sentais que mes mains devenir moites. Jamais je ne m'étais retrouvé dans une telle situation. Brusquement, je me suis retourné, épaulant dans un même geste mon fusil. Trop tard. L'ours chargeait ! J'ai tout juste eut le temps de me jeter sur le côté pour éviter l'attaque. En même temps, j'ai tiré. Mais déséquilibré comme je l'étais, je n'ai guère eu le temps de viser et le coup de feu a juste énervé un peu plus la bête. Je ne l'avais même pas touché ! L'animal revenait déjà à l'assaut. J'étais à terre et ne pouvais esquiver. Alors, tenant le fusil à deux mains, j'ai tente de repousser la charge. Bien entendu, j'avais beau être fort, je n'avais aucune chance. Le pire, c'était que j'en étais conscient ! Puis il y a eu la douleur. Cuisante, instantanée. D'abord dans la cuisse, puis les bras, le ventre. L'ours était en train de me lacérer. Je sentais ses griffes s'enfoncer dans mon corps. J'ai hurlé comme je ne l'avais encore jamais fait. Je ne pouvais pas retenir mes cris, même si je savais que c'était inutile. Puis, comme si elle s'était lassée, la bête est partie et m'a laissé. Je saignais de toutes parts et je savais que j'allais mourir là, seul. J'avais été trop confiant en moi, et j'en payais douloureusement le prix. _

_J'ai dû perdre connaissance plusieurs fois parce que soudain, j'ai vu un ange. Une superbe jeune femme se tenait devant moi, ses longs cheveux blonds formant une auréole. Ses yeux jaunes me transperçaient littéralement. Elle était d'une beauté incroyable, et je lui ai souri. Elle me regardait tendrement. Ah ! Si seulement je pouvais rester avec elle aussi longtemps que je le pouvais ! Bien entendu, ce ne serait pas très longtemps, puisque je perdais mon sang de toute part. Il devait me rester une heure, deux au maximum avant de mourir. Mais cela m'était égal. Elle devait être venue pour m'emmener au ciel, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications. Elle était bien trop parfaite pour appartenir à notre monde. J'étais heureux à l'idée que ce soit elle qui m'emporte au ciel. Toutes les filles que j'avais connues jusqu'alors ne signifiaient plus rien. Aucune n'avait le dixième de la beauté de cette apparition. La douleur me faisait grimacer et gémir et j'en avais presque honte. Je lui souriais, de la meilleure façon dont j'étais capable à ce moment-là. Elle s'est penchée sur moi, me passant la main dans les cheveux. _

_Elle fronça légèrement les sourcils, comme si elle se posait une question. Soudain, elle m'a saisit par els épaules et m'a soulevé. C'était incroyable ! Elle semblait si frêle, si fragile et moi… et bien, j'étais un type plutôt musclé pour mon âge. D'où lui venait cette force ? Dans le même temps, je sentais la fraîcheur de sa peau. Je la trouvais froide, très froide. Mais après tout, pourquoi un ange serait-il pareil qu'un banal être humain ? Pendant qu'elle me hissait sur son dos, je sentis la douleur ressurgir dans mon corps. Curieusement, alors que je pensais que nous allions nous élever dans le ciel, j'ai senti qu'elle se mettait à courir. Ma tête reposait sur ses épaules, et je m'enivrai de son doux parfum. Je tentais de lui parler, mais les mots semblaient difficiles à prononcer. Je lui ai dit mon nom et lui ai demandé le sien. Mais pas un seul son ne sortait de sa bouche. J'ai songé alors que les anges ne parlaient peut-être pas…_

_Ensuite, je sombrai dans l'inconscience, cédant à la vague de souffrance qui m'envahissait. Je me souviens m'être réveillé plusieurs fois, surpris d'être encore en vie. Mon ange courrait toujours, de plus en plus vite, comme pressée par une urgence. Une fois de plus, la léthargie mortelle eut raison de ma volonté. _

_Je m'éveillais une nouvelle fois sur un canapé. J'avais froid et mon ange se trouvait à mes côtés. Mais elle n'était plus seule. Un homme blond se trouvait avec nous. Il semblait plus vieux que ma belle, plus vieux que moi. Ils parlaient ensemble, mais leur discours était trop rapide pour moi. Je n'en percevais que des bribes._

_- Rosalie… Tu te rends comptes…_

_- S'il te plaît…. Carlisle… tu l'as fait pour…_

_- Oui, mais…._

_- Je le veux… fais-le… je ne peux pas…_

_- Rose…_

_- Il va mourir… c'est lui… _

_- Tu es certaine… tu sais ce que ça signifie…_

_- Oui… Carlisle, regarde-le… Il est si…_

_Je ne comprenais pas tout ce qu'ils se disaient. Néanmoins, je savais à présent que mon ange se prénommait Rosalie. Rosalie… jamais je n'avais entendu un prénom aussi doux à prononcer. J'essayais de me redresser, mais tout ce que je parvins à faire, c'est réveiller la douleur qui sommeillait. Rosalie et l'autre ange, Carlisle, se tournèrent vers moi. Je n'avais d'yeux que pour elle. Je lui ai souris encore une fois, heureux de mourir ainsi, près d'elle. Alors, Carlisle s'est approché de moi. Lentement, il s'est penché, me fixant de ses yeux dorés. Il se rapprochait doucement de moi, de plus en plus près. Au moment où je sentis ses lèvres sur mon cou, il prononça trois mots avant de me mordre._

_- Désolé. Pardonne-moi._

_Je n'avais plus que quelques minutes à vivre et j'en étais conscient. Je savais que je n'avais plus beaucoup de sang, j'en avais trop perdu. Néanmoins, je sentais qu'il aspirait le peu qui demeurait en moi. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi il faisait. Mais je ne l'en empêchait point. Si c'était ce que Rosalie voulait, alors j'y consentais. Sur le coup, ça ne m'a fait plus mal qu'une simple piqûre de guêpe. Ce n'est que lorsqu'il s'est redressé que j'ai senti la douleur. C'était comme si je brûlais vif. J'avais beau me tordre dans tous les sens et crier, rien n'y faisait. Les blessures que m'avait infligées l'ours me semblaient soudain bien dérisoires. J'entendais que Carlisle me parlait, mais je souffrais trop pour saisir ses paroles. J'avais l'impression de passer brusquement du paradis en enfer. Je sentais que je me consumais, des cheveux jusqu'aux orteils. Je voulais que cette douleur cesse, tellement c'était insupportable. Peu m'importait la manière, du moment que cela finisse. Je me disais que j'allais fatalement mourir, mais cela me semblait trop long à venir. Je perdis la notion du temps. _

_Mon ange, Rosalie, se trouvait constamment près de moi, parfois accompagnée de Carlisle, parfois de deux autres « anges » que je ne connaissais pas. Je me demandais vaguement qui étaient ces nouveaux venus, mais j'avais trop mal pour m'interroger davantage. Je me souviens avoir hurlé lorsque la douleur a atteint son paroxysme. Puis, doucement, lentement, elle a commencé à décroître. Rosalie me disait que le plus dur était passé, que cela ne serait plus long maintenant. Elle me souriait, et cela suffisait pour que je reprenne courage. Je ne voulais pas passer pour une mauviette devant elle. Mais son sourire et son regard me disaient qu'elle connaissait parfaitement l'épreuve que je traversais. Et effectivement, je ressentais de moins en moins la douleur. En même temps, je commençais à percevoir des changements en moi. Je sentais des odeurs inconnues autour de moi, je n'avais plus froid. Rapidement, le brasier s'éteignit. Je me sentais bien, très bien même. J'ai remué mes bras et mes jambes, afin de vérifier si tout fonctionnait. Puis, j'ai ouvert les yeux. Il m'a semblé voir pour la première fois de ma vie. Si Rosalie m'avait paru très belle avant, je la trouvais absolument sublime maintenant. Elle était avec les trois autres, préservant une distance entre elle et moi. Je me levai, mais si rapidement que je faillis en perdre l'équilibre. Faut dire que je ne m'attendais pas à la rapidité de mes réactions…_

_Je me tenais là, debout, face à ces quatre magnifiques personnes. Je détournais mes yeux de Rosalie, avec un effort certain. Après avoir regardé Carlisle, je m'attardais sur la jeune femme qu'il enlaçait. Belle, brune, elle me souriait. Ses yeux étaient emplis de chaleur et… d'amour ? Interloqué, je m'intéressai au jeune homme. Mince, grand, roux, il me fixait avec attention. Je ne pouvais m'empêcher de remarquer les nombreuses ressemblances qu'il y avait entre eux tous. Ils avaient tous une beauté surhumaine, des yeux dorés, la peau très pâle… Il était plus qu'évident que Carlisle et la jeune femme brune formait un couple. Est-ce que par hasard… Avant de pouvoir m'interroger plus en avant, Carlisle s'approcha de moi, prudemment._

_- Bonjour. Je m'appelle Carlisle Cullen._

_- Emmett MacCarty. _

_- Je te présente ma femme, Esmée et mes enfants, Rosalie et Edward._

_Ouf, ils n'étaient que frère et sœur… Dans ce cas, j'avais encore des chances avec cette beauté. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi Edward souriait étrangement en me regardant. Je n'avais pourtant rien dit de drôle… Quelque chose commençait à me déranger. Une soif impérieuse montait en moi. Je ne voyais rien autour de moi qui pourrait me permettre de l'éteindre. Je décidais de me contenir, au moins le temps de comprendre ce qui se passait, malgré l'inconfort que je ressentais._

_- Suis-je mort ? demandai-je, ne comprenant pas comment il pouvait en être autrement._

_- Non. Enfin, pas dans le sens où tu l'entends._

_- Pourtant, je me souviens de l'attaque de l'ours. Personne ne pourrait y réchapper, insistai-je._

_- En effet, fit-il, conciliant. Rosalie t'a trouvé agonisant et t'a amené à moi._

_- Vous avez réussi à me soigner, alors._

_- Non, me contredit-il, de sa voix douce. En fait, je t'ai transformé en…_

_- En quoi ? m'enquis-je, percevant son hésitation._

_- En vampire._

_- Vampire ? repris-je._

_- Oui. Ma famille et moi-même sommes des vampires. Toi aussi à présent. Navré._

_- Pourquoi ? _

_- Parce que je n'ai pu refuser cela à Rose. Elle m'a prié de te changer et a insisté jusqu'à ce que j'accepte._

_- Vous ne vouliez pas le faire ?_

_- Je n'aime pas condamner quelqu'un à être damné, comme nous. _

_- Si vous et Rosalie, mon ange, êtes des vampires, comment cela pourrait-il être mal ?_

_Sur le coup, il me dévisagea avec un air interloqué._

_- Qu'y a-t-il ? fis-je, surpris par sa réaction._

_- Je suis étonné de la façon dont tu prends tout ça. Je ne m'y attendais pas vraiment._

_- Ah…_

_- Comprends-tu bien ce que cela implique ?_

_- Je sens que je vais avoir quelques détails._

_- Tu ne vieilliras plus, tu ne changeras plus. Le sommeil n'est plus qu'un souvenir, tout comme les rêves. Tu es pratiquement indestructible et…_

_- Et ?_

_- Tu te nourriras de sang pour le reste de tes jours, soupira-t-il._

_- De sang ?_

_- Oui. D'ailleurs, nous allons chasser, de suite._

_- Nous ?_

_- Edward, toi et moi._

_- Un truc entre hommes, quoi !_

_- En réalité, Edward entend les pensées des gens autour de lui. Il sera plus à même de prévenir tes réactions. N'oublie pas que, maintenant, tu es nettement plus fort et rapide qu'avant, et ça ira._

_- D'accord._

_Il s'éloigna, se dirigeant vers la porte. Je lui emboîtais le pas. Pour m'arrêter aussitôt. Je venais de faire cinq mètres, presque sans y penser ! Qu'avait-il dit ? Que j'étais plus rapide ? Quel euphémisme ! Si ma force avait grandit dans une mesure identique, j'allais devoir faire attention. Vraiment attention. Bon, c'était reparti…_

_- Emmett ? interrogea Carlisle._

_- Est-ce que ça va ? poursuivit Edward, une lueur d'inquiétude dans le regard._

_- Pas de problème. J'ai juste été un peu surpris. On y va ?_

_Nous sortîmes de la maison et nous nous dirigeâmes vers les bois. Je ne comprenais pas. J'avais toujours entendu dire que les vampires chassaient des humains. D'ailleurs, c'était la seule chose qui me perturbait réellement. Je n'avais encore jamais tué d'être humain._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas, ce ne sont pas des humains que nous allons chasser, fit Edward, tout à coup._

_- Quoi ? m'étonnai-je, réalisant qu'il venait de répondre à mes interrogations silencieuses_

_- Dans la famille, nous avons une règle de vie, m'informa alors Carlisle. Nous ne tuons jamais d'humains._

_- Mais alors, je ne saisis plus…_

_- Nous nous nourrissons grâce aux animaux. Cela nous convient parfaitement, tu verras._

_- Si vous le dites… _

_Je n'avais jamais entendu ça, mais d'un autre côté, je n'y avais jamais non plus réellement prêté attention. Les histoires de vampires, cela m'était toujours apparu comme de simples légendes, rien d'autre. Mais à présent, j'en étais un. Cela faisait une grande différence. Encore déboussolé par tout cela, je suivis simplement le mouvement, me mettant à courir à la suite de Carlisle et d'Edward, tout en laissant mes pensées dériver._

_- La réponse est non, dit tout à coup Edward._

_- Pardon ?_

_- Je réponds simplement à la question qui tourne sans cesse dans ta tête. Non, je ne suis pas avec Rosalie. C'est simplement ma sœur._

_- Ah d'accord, fis-je. Pratique ton truc, de lire dans les pensées._

_- Pas toujours, répliqua-t-il._

_- Et vous pouvez tous le faire ?_

_- Non, il n'y a que moi._

_- Veinard !_

_- Il y a des choses que je préfèrerai ne pas entendre, soupira-t-il._

_- Alors n'écoute pas._

_- Si seulement c'était aussi simple… Je ne peux pas « ne pas écouter », comme tu dis._

_- Alors tu entends tout, tout le temps ? m'étonnai-je, réalisant que tout n'était pas bon à entendre. _

_- Oui._

_- Je retire ce que j'ai dit. C'est moins bien que je ne le pensais._

_- Je te serai reconnaissant de surveiller tes pensées, même si je sais que c'est difficile. Surtout si tu veux garder certaines choses pour toi. _

_- J'essayerai._

_Fin du flash back _

Emmett fit une pause dans son récit et je respectai son silence. Je ne savais que trop bien ce qu'il devait ressentir. Moi aussi, j'étais passé par là.

- C'est ainsi qu'a commencé ma nouvelle vie. Quand j'y repense, j'ai été tellement surpris de tout ce qui se passait que je me suis laissé guider, sans me braquer. Bien sûr, le « régime végétarien » m'a posé quelques problèmes au début. Carlisle a dû rattraper des bêtises, nous avons déménagé. J'ai tué plusieurs fois. Je ne pouvais pas m'en empêcher. L'odeur de certaines personnes est si tentante… C'était trop dur de résister. Maintenant, cela va, bien entendu. Cela fait des années que je n'ai pas craqué.

Consciente des efforts que mon frère avait dû faire pour me conter sa transformation, je décidais de l'imiter. Après tout, pour une fois que nous étions vraiment seuls. Surtout qu'il y avait une partie de mon histoire qui était aussi la sienne. Nous étions frère et sœur et, même si cela remontait à plusieurs dizaines d'années, il me semblait normal qu'il connaisse comment avait fini notre famille.

- Les circonstances ont été très différentes pour moi.

- Rachel, tu n'es pas forcée…

- Je sais, l'interrompis-je. Mais tu m'as donné du courage. Et le moins que je puisse faire, c'est quand même de t'apprendre comment sont morts nos parents. La seule chose que je te demande, c'est de ne pas m'interrompre.

- Puisque tu le désires, je t'écoute.

- Avant de voir les photos dans les médaillons, je ne me souvenais presque plus du visage de nos parents. Ils devenaient flous... Cependant, je me rappelle que ce soir-là, maman portait une robe blanche. Elle avait paré ses poignets de bracelets. C'est étrange, comme certains détails peuvent rester en mémoire… C'était pendant les vacances de papa. Il était souvent fatigué, depuis ta disparition. Il passait beaucoup de temps à te rechercher, dépensant sans compter, écoutant chaque rumeur, dans l'espoir de trouver une trace de toi. Tu sais, la seule chose qu'on a retrouvée de toi, c'était ton fusil. Papa le gardait précieusement, le nettoyant chaque semaine. Maman est allé voir chacune de tes connaissances, afin d'essayer d'avoir des informations. Mais ils n'ont rien trouvé. Ils n'ont jamais perdu espoir non plus. Maman répétait que tu allais rentrer un jour, qu'on aurait découvert ton corps depuis longtemps si tu étais mort. En tout cas, ils ont fait tout ce qu'ils pouvaient pour te retrouver, lui racontai-je, à voix basse. Toujours est-il que nous étions dans cette maison, au bord du lac, qu'il aimait tant. Le repas était fini, maman s'était mise à broder et papa lisait le journal, tout en fumant sa pipe. Une soirée somme toute très banale. Jusqu'à ce qu'ils arrivent. Carole et Thomas. Je me souviens encore de la façon dont ils sont entrés, fracassant la porte. Un couple jaillissant de l'obscurité et se jetant sur nous. Papa a bondi de son fauteuil et a voulu prendre son fusil, mais Carole était bien plus rapide. Elle fut sur lui en un instant. Maman a crié, une seconde. Thomas s'est saisi d'elle. J'étais complètement tétanisée, incapable de comprendre ce que je voyais. Je revoie encore papa lâchant sa pipe, qui s'est fracassée sur le sol, répandant des cendres sur le tapis. Les épingles qui retenaient la chevelure de maman sont tombées sur le sol, dans un tintement clair. Ils ont tenté de se débattre, mais c'était peine perdue. J'ai hurlé, hurlé si fort que les pierres ont dû en garder le souvenir. Le premier, Thomas a lâché maman. Elle est tombée par terre, comme une poupée de chiffons. Alors, il s'est approché de moi. Je ne pouvais pas bouger. Je regardai Carole qui venait de laisser tomber papa. Son corps n'était qu'à trois mètres de moi. Je n'ai pas esquissé un geste, ni même tenté de me défendre. Tout ce que je voyais, c'était ces deux corps sans vie, inanimés, comme des marionnettes à qui on avait brutalement coupé les fils. Je ne m'étais même pas rendue compte que j'étais tombée à genoux. Thomas me releva, sans ménagement et planta ses crocs dans ma gorge. J'eus un sursaut de conscience et tentai de le repousser, mais… Cependant, il me relâcha rapidement, déclarant qu'il avait trop bu pour ce soir. Carole se trouvait dans la même situation. Nous étions quand même la deuxième famille qu'il visitait ce soir-là. Alors, ils m'ont emmenée dans ma chambre et ont attendu que je me transforme. Il n'y avait plus d'autre solution, sauf me tuer. Mais Carole avait émis l'idée de me garder avec eux et Thomas ne lui a pas refusé cela. La suite, tu la connais. La douleur insoutenable. Ce brasier incessant qui parcoure le corps tout entier. Et au réveil, cette soif qui nous tenaille. Nous avons chassé de suite, tuant deux familles. Nous avons commencé notre périple vers le sud, vers l'Amazonie. Thomas et Carole trouvaient plus sage de m'apprendre de suite leurs règles et leurs restrictions. Ils voulaient que j'aie de bonnes habitudes avant d'être entourée d'une infinité de repas possibles.

Je me tus. Emmett, ému, posa une de ses mains sur mon épaule, dans un geste de réconfort. J'essayai de lui sourire, mais la vision de cette nuit particulière était encore trop présente à mon esprit. Je savais que j'avais bien fait de tout lui dire, qu'il était en droit de savoir, mais cela ne me soulageai point.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapitre 3**

Heureusement pour moi, Emmett n'était jamais à court de réflexions. Et mon frère savait parfaitement bien comment détendre l'atmosphère nostalgique qui s'était abattue dans l'habitacle.

- Hé, petite sœur ! Ne pleure pas, hein ! Tu vas avoir les yeux rouges… fit-il, d'un air innocent.

- Ah, ah, ah ! Très drôle !

- Quoi ?

- J'ai déjà les yeux rouges, répliquai-je, ma bonne humeur de retour.

- Ah la la… Ma petite Rachel est toute triste… Ses yeux sont tout rouge…

- Je me gausse, Em'. Profite, profite. Ça ne durera pas éternellement.

- On pari ?

- C'est tout vu ! J'ai déjà gagné.

- Oh… J'ai perdu sans même jouer, me taquina-t-il. J'ai un gage, alors.

- Je dois me méfier ? m'enquis-je, soudain suspicieuse.

- Tu te défierais de moi ? C'est pas sympa, ça.

- Disons voir que notre dernière conversation m'a laissée…

- Un très bon souvenir ? m'interrompit-il. Heureuse ? Impatiente de voir mes cadeaux ?

- Dubitative serait le terme approprié.

- Pourquoi ?

- J'ai la vague, mais très vague, impression que tu es légèrement enclin à ne pas faire preuve de retenue.

- Je ne suis pas le seul ! claironna-t-il. Il y en a d'autres dans la famille !

- C'est ce que je pensais. Et après, tu veux que je sois zen. Cela va être une véritable gageure…

- Alice te prêtera bien Jasper pendant quelque temps.

- Mais bien sûr… Je voudrai bien pouvoir m'en sortir sans avoir recours à une béquille émotionnelle.

- C'est juste une petite soupape de sécurité, fit-il, taquin.

- Mais bien sûr. Emmett, je préférerais ne pas avoir recours continuellement à Jasper…

- Ce n'est pas « continuellement », juste le temps de t'accueillir avec faste...

- Emmett ! m'écriai-je, ne voulant surtout pas penser à ce qu'il sous-entendait.

La gaieté était à nouveau de retour dans la voiture. Fallait avouer que ce n'était guère difficile avec un frère comme le mien. Je constatai, presque avec surprise, que nous n'étions plus qu'à une centaine de kilomètres de Darrington. Emmett ralentit. Mon froncement de su=ourcil dû être suffisamment expressif, car il reprit aussitôt la parole.

- Nous sommes presque arrivés. Que dirais-tu d'une petite chasse, rien que toi et moi ?

- Tu ne crois pas que cela fait beaucoup, en quelques jours ?

- On craint le surpoids ? se moqua-t-il.

- On s'arrête quand tu veux, mon gros, rétorquai-je, amusée.

- Mon gros, mon gros… bougonna-t-il. Est-ce une façon de parler à son grand frère ?

- Ton sourire dément tes paroles, frérot.

- Tiens, on va prendre ce chemin. Je reconnais le coin, fit-il, changeant de sujet.

- Et Rosalie ?

- Quoi « Rosalie » ?

- Je te rappelle, au cas très probable où tu l'aurais oublié, qu'il y a ses affaires à l'arrière de ta voiture…

- Elle attendra un peu. Ce n'est pas comme si elle n'avait rien avec elle.

- Je suis impatiente de voir sa tête.

- Elle ne dira rien, affirma-t-il.

- Tu as l'air bien sûr de toi.

- Je prends juste les devants, m'expliqua-t-il. J'avais eu une conversation avec Carlisle, quand tu hésitais à te joindre à nous. Il m'a expliqué certaines choses.

- Comme lesquelles ?

- Il m'a dit que nous avions fait des erreurs avec Jasper et que, si tu décidais d'intégrer notre famille, nous devions tenter une autre approche. Il pense qu'il vaut mieux que tu te nourrisses plus fréquemment que nous, pour éviter que tu ne sois en manque.

- On dirait que tu parles d'une droguée, m'insurgeai-je.

- Une droguée de sang humain, plaisanta-t-il. Plus sérieusement, si cela peut t'éviter de souffrir comme c'est le cas pour Jaz', je veux essayer. Enfin, si tu es d'accord… Après tout, c'est de toi qu'il s'agit.

- Ça a été vraiment si dur pour lui ? demandai-je, anxieuse.

- Oui. Pendant très longtemps, il s'est nourri de sang humain. Il a fait un sevrage brusque en rencontrant Alice. Ils nous ont rejoints peu après. C'était vraiment difficile de le voir se retenir. On pensait qu'il allait vite craquer. Mais sa volonté, et son amour pour Alice, font qu'il a tenu le coup. Maintenant, ça va mieux, il va en cours avec nous. Mais il a fallu des années d'angoisse et de stress pour arriver à ça.

- Des années…

- Mais Carlisle pense que ça ira nettement plus vite pour toi, me rassura-t-il. D'abord, tu as l'habitude de te retenir, tout en te promenant au milieu des gens. Ensuite, tu as choisi toute seule de changer de régime, ce qui fait une grande différence.

- Ce n'est pas le cas pour Jasper ?

- Il l'a fait uniquement pour faire plaisir à Alice. Il comprend notre philosophie et y adhère, en tout cas dans une certaine mesure. Mais il a eu vraiment du mal à se faire à l'idée de ne plus jamais tuer un humain. C'est l'amour qui l'a amené à changer, et non une réflexion personnelle, comme toi. La motivation n'est pas la même.

Tout en parlant, Emmett avait emprunté le chemin de terre et avait garé la voiture sur le bas côté. J'étais déjà dehors, soudain impatiente de chasser avec mon frère. Je voulais absolument me montrer digne de la tendresse qu'il manifestait à mon égard. Il prit tout son temps pour descendre de sa jeep.

- Alors Emmett ! l'apostrophai-je, le sourire aux lèvres. On a des rhumatismes ? Papy a mal au dos ?

- Non mais, ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre ! répliqua-t-il, tout en regardant son téléphone portable.

- Vous avez 0 nouveau message, dis-je. Tu attends déjà un appel de Rose ?

- Pas de Rose, répliqua-t-il.

- De qui alors ?

- Alice.

Je fronçai les sourcils. Pourquoi donc voulait-il qu'Alice l'appelle ? Emmett me regardait avec un air soucieux. Mais enfin, qu'avait-il ? C'était pourtant lui qui avait proposé une partie de chasse. Pourquoi semblait-il hésiter maintenant que nous étions sur le point de nous lancer ?

- Une minute, Rachel. Je l'appelle.

Mais que manigançait-il ? Soudain, la lumière se fit dans mon esprit. Mais bien sûr ! Ce que je pouvais être insouciante et idiote ! Si Emmett pouvait se lancer quand il le voulait dans une partie de chasse végétarienne, ce n'était certes pas mon cas ! Je commençais tout juste ! En plus, on venait de parler de Jasper et des difficultés qu'il avait éprouvées lorsqu'il avait fait le même choix que moi. Alice… Mais oui ! Alice voyait le futur ! J'avais encore du mal à m'y faire. D'ailleurs, mon frère était déjà en train de lui parler. Curieuse de connaître le verdict, j'écoutai.

- Salut Alice… Tout va bien, on a juste envie de chasser… Tu as vu quelque chose ?... Ah d'accord… Mais non, ce n'est pas ça…S'il te plait, essaie de voir…Merci, j'attends…Trop cool… A tout à l'heure…

- Alors ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

- Elle a d'abord un peu râlé, disant que je la prenais pour une diseuse de bonne aventure. Mais elle s'est concentrée et…

- Oui ?

- A priori, on n'aura pas de problèmes. Tout va bien se passer.

- Tu prends ton rôle de grand frère très au sérieux, dis donc !

- Qu'est-ce que tu crois ? Je n'agis pas toujours sans réfléchir.

- Pas toujours ? relevai-je. C'est intéressant, ça.

- Ouais, bon, marmonna-t-il. On peut y aller ou tu comptes me mettre encore en boîte ?

- Bonne idée. Comme ça, j'en ramènerai quelques portions à Rose. T'inquiète, je prendrai les meilleurs morceaux.

- Ah. Je me demande bien ce que j'ai fait pour avoir une petite sœur comme ça, déclara-t-il, souriant.

- Tu es devenu vampire, rétorquai-je.

Nous partîmes dans un grand éclat de rire. Ce que c'était bon de pouvoir se lâcher et rire ! Quand nous fûmes calmés, nous nous enfonçâmes dans les bois, à petites foulées. Emmett courait tout en humant les diverses senteurs de la forêt. Décidée à apprendre, je l'imitai. Bon, ce n'était pas gagné ! Quand j'étais immobile, je pouvais mieux me concentrer qu'à présent. Je percevais bien les multiples parfums, mais avec la vitesse à laquelle nous courions à présent, j'étais incapable de dire de quels animaux je sentais la fragrance. Enfin, mon frère allait bien nous dénicher quelque chose de comestible. Enfin, comestible, si on voulait. J'avais beau avoir décidé en toute connaissance de cause de changer d'alimentation, je ne parvenais pas à m'ouvrir vraiment l'appétit. Fallait avouer que le menu n'était pas des plus réjouissants… Alors que si j'étais en route pour croquer un jeune randonneur, au sang bien sucré… Voilà, ça me reprenait ! Les humains, c'était fini ! Donc, autant s'habituer de suite au goût fade qui allait rythmer mes chasses. Après tout, j'arriverai peut-être à aimer ça, un jour. Je devrai demander à Carlisle si, avec le temps, les animaux nous paraissaient meilleurs. Quoique, jasper pourrait se révéler meilleur conseiller sur ce point-là, étant donné que Carlisle ne s'était jamais nourri comme moi. Néanmoins, je doutais fortement que le sang animal puisse se comparer avec celui des mortels… Je savais déjà que je ne raffolerai probablement jamais de cette nourriture. Mais je voulais savoir si cela devenait plus facile, avec les années qui passaient. Le visage de Jasper surgit dans mes pensées. Il était le seul de la famille à s'être longtemps nourri d'humains. Et même après des années de sang animal, il n'avait pas l'air d'être vraiment sevré. Serait-ce aussi long pour moi ? J'espérai que non et que Carlisle avait raison. J'ignorais si j'aurai la force de tenir des années de cette façon. Je puisais un espoir en me disant que j'étais plus jeune que Jasper, que je m'étais gavée de moins de mortels que lui et que j'avais l'habitude de sentir grandir la faim en moi.

En observant Emmett, je vis que son attitude avait changée. J'inspirai fortement, et perçu alors cette odeur si particulière qu'ont…les daims. Avec un soupir résigné, je suivis mon frère. Mais c'était qu'il accélérait, le bougre ! Une quelconque impatience ?

- Tu es si pressé que ça ?

- Le premier à manger a gagné, répondit-il, d'un ton enjoué.

- Gagné quoi ?

- C'est à l'appréciation du perdant.

- Pari tenu, très cher.

Il ne nous restait plus qu'une dizaine de mètres à parcourir avant d'arriver sur nos proies. A présent, l'excitation de la chasse m'emplissait la bouche de venin. Ce n'était pas trop tôt ! Bon, il ne me restait plus qu'à gagner ce petit pari… Et j'avais une idée sur le meilleur moyen d'y parvenir…Me trouvant derrière Emmett, j'accélérai afin d'être à sa hauteur. Tendu vers sa chasse, il était vraiment impressionnant. Je percevais la force immense qui se dégageait de lui. J'en aurais été intimidée si je ne le connaissais pas. Raison de plus pour mener à bien mes projets. Je fis naître le fourmillement à présent familier dans mes bras. Presqu'aussitôt, je sentis mon pouvoir affluer. L'entraînement de Carlisle avait vraiment été très utile ! Maintenant, nous voyions les daims. C'était une petite harde. Trois bêtes. Il faut dire qu'à cette période, ces animaux ne pensaient pas encore à l'accouplement. En plus, ils n'étaient pas très gras… De quoi faire la fine bouche… Heureusement que nous n'avions pas très faim ! Les bêtes ne nous avaient pas encore sentis. Mon frère avait vraiment bien fait les choses.

Je le vis s'élancer. Immédiatement, je l'imitai. Cependant, il était bien plus puissant que moi. Il atterri à deux mètres de sa proie, alors que j'étais à dix mètres derrière lui. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Je tendis la main et sentis le contact entre le flux bouillonnant en moi et mon frère. Aussitôt, d'un mouvement rapide, je l'écartai du daim. Malheureusement, dans l'euphorie de la chasse, j'avais mal dosé ma force. Emmett se retrouva projeté contre un arbre, poussant un cri de surprise. Oubliant un instant les daim, j'éclatai de rire. Il fallait avouer que le spectacle était des plus risibles. Voir Emmett contre un arbre, la tête en bas, avec un gros paquet de neige fraichement tombée des branches sur lui ! En plus, il avait un air tellement ahuri sur le visage que c'en était tordant ! Bien entendu, les daims s'étaient sauvés, mais je n'en avais cure, toute à mon fou rire. Emmett se remit debout, s'époussetant soigneusement. La moue qu'il affichait se transforma peu à peu en un grand sourire. Il se laissa gagner à son tour par le rire, avant de m'envoyer une boule de neige. J'étais tellement hilare que je ne pus que lever la main, me protégeant le visage. Mais déjà, mon frère m'en envoyait une autre. Me baissant, je l'évitai, tout en confectionnant une boule que je lui lançai. Une joyeuse bataille commença alors. Toutefois, je me relâchai trop. Et ce qui devait arriver arriva. J'avais éveillé ma télékinésie, mais je l'avais mal rendormie. En faisant un mouvement brusque pour éviter un énième projectile, j'envoyai une véritable vague de neige sur mon frère. Ebahi, il ne réagit pas assez vite et se retrouva enseveli sous un monticule de poudreuse. J'étais certaine qu'il n'avait pas eu mal, mais un doute s'insinua en moi. Pourquoi ne sortait-il pas du tas de neige ? Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait autant de temps ? Et si je l'avais blessé involontairement ? Soudain inquiète, je me précipitai vers le monticule et creusai, jusqu'à ce que je découvre un bras. J'entrepris de le dégager, remontant jusqu'à l'épaule et, finalement, la tête d'Emmett apparue. Il était figé, la surprise peinte sur son visage. Fébrilement, je déblayai un peu plus la neige, libérant davantage mon frère. Il ne réagissait toujours pas, demeurant dans une immobilité glacée. Mon dieu ! Qu'avais-je fait ! Non, c'était impossible...

- Emmett ! EMMETT ! hurlai-je, en le secouant.

Soudain, il me saisit dans ses bras et me bascula dans le monticule, tout en riant. Dès que j'émergeai, mon soulagement se transforma en colère et je lui assénai un coup de poing dans l'épaule.

- Espèce d'imbécile ! criai-je.

- Quoi ? fit-il, surpris de ma réaction.

- On n'a pas idée de faire des frayeurs pareilles !

-…

- J'ai cru que je t'avais blessé, grand idiot ! vociférai-je, ma colère retombant comme un soufflet.

- Je ne voulais pas, fit-il, penaud. C'était juste…une blague.

- J'en ai déjà vu de plus drôle, répliquai-je, fixant mes mains.

Dire que j'aurai pu tuer mon propre frère avec ses mains ! Par jeu, j'avais éveillé mon pouvoir et j'avais négligé de l'endormir. Je n'avais pas assez réfléchi. Cette fois, il n'y avait pas de dommage, mais qu'en serait-il la prochaine fois ? Je devais absolument m'entraîner davantage. Je n'étais pas encore maîtresse de ma télékinésie. Emmett me releva le visage, jusqu'à ce nos yeux se croisent.

- Ça va, petite sœur ?

- Oui. C'est juste que j'aurai pu… te faire du mal.

- C'est moi qui ai commencé, je te rappelle. Et puis, il n'y a pas eu mort d'homme.

- Ni de vampire, complétai-je.

- Tu t'angoisses de trop. J'ai confiance en toi.

- Plus qu'il ne le faudrait peut-être.

- Eh ! On ne va pas se laisser miner par ça ! Entre Edward, Alice et Jasper, je peux t'affirmer que j'en ai déjà vu de belles !

- Mais aucun n'a un pouvoir offensif comme moi, rétorquai-je.

- Et si nous allions tester un peu ta présumée dangerosité sur notre repas ? Je te signale que les daims se sont carapatés depuis longtemps. Allez, rien de tel qu'une petite chasse…

Ne pouvant décidément pas résister à l'entrain d'Emmett, nous repartîmes en quête de notre repas. Rapidement, nous rejoignîmes les bêtes qui croyaient être à l'abri. La chasse fut rondement menée. En quelques foulées, nous nous trouvâmes à proximité de la troupe. Elle tenta bien de s'enfuir, mais c'était peine perdue. En quelques secondes, je saisis une bête et, sans cérémonie, je la plaquai au sol. Enfin, je plantai mes dents dans sa jugulaire et commençais à boire. Les sensations furent les mêmes qu'à Forks. C'était un sang chaud et fade. Il n'y avait vraiment pas de quoi se pâmer pour si peu ! Malgré tout, je sentais mon énergie se régénérer. C'était déjà ça… Je perçus que les battements du cœur de ma proie s'affolaient, prenant un rythme fou. J'avalai encore une grande gorgée, puis une seconde. Il y eut quelques ratés dans la mélodie puis, après une ultime aspiration, le cœur s'arrêta. Repue, je me relevai. Emmett se trouvait à quelques mètres de moi, me regardant avec un petit sourire.

- Alors ? N'est-ce pas un véritable régal ?

- Un met digne d'une table royale, répliquai-je, mutine.

- Je sais. Mais tu verras, tu te feras au goût.

- Puisque tu le dis…

- Maintenant que nous sommes rassasiés et trempés, que dirais-tu de regagner la voiture et de reprendre la route ? Alice a dû les prévenir et ils attendent certainement le résultat de notre petite promenade.

- D'accord.

Il ne nous fallu que quelques minutes pour rejoindre la jeep. Cependant, Emmett semblait hésiter à démarrer. Il jeta un coup d'œil vers son téléphone, comme si la réponse allait lui arriver subitement.

- Bon, il veut mieux prendre quelques précautions, soupira-t-il.

- Que veux-tu dire ? demandai-je, ne comprenant pas ce qu'il sous-entendait.

Sans répondre, il pianota sur les touches et porta l'appareil à son oreille.

- Bonjour mon bébé adoré… Je sais, je suis en retard… Non, tout va bien… Mon trésor, nous avons juste fait une pause déjeuner… Mais oui, nous serons bientôt là… Ce sera parfait, comme toujours… A tout de suite… Je t'embrasse.

En l'entendant, je ne pus m'empêcher de pouffer. C'était donc ça ! Emmett craignait la réaction de Rosalie ! Je sentais que j'allais m'amuser, lorsque nous arriverions. J'imaginais très bien Rose nous attendant sur le pas de la porte, impatiente de ranger ses affaires dans un dressing dont je refusais d'imaginer les dimensions. Et pendant que sa belle était en train de penser à la façon dont elle allait aménager leur nouvelle chambre, monsieur faisait une bataille de boule de neige !

Emmett mit le contact et nous reprîmes la route pour Darrington. Il ne nous restait que quelques dizaines de kilomètres à parcourir, mais cela me semblait long, tellement j'étais impatiente d'arriver à destination. J'allais vivre avec mon frère et sa famille. Ma famille, rectifiai-je intérieurement.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapitre 4**

J'avais eu l'occasion de traverser Forks, quelques jours auparavant. Et là, en pénétrant dans Darrington, j'eus une étrange d'impression. Forks m'avait déjà semblé petite, avec ses 3120 habitants. Mais là, il y en avait à peine 1500 ! De plus, c'était vraiment une ville perdue au milieu de nulle part. D'ailleurs, la route n'allait pas plus loin ! Toutefois, le paysage était absolument magnifique. Des montagnes encerclaient la ville, des rivières serpentaient sur leurs versants, la forêt recouvrait tous les alentours. Cela promettait de belles parties de chasse. En outre, le ciel était nuageux à souhait. Emmett m'avait dit que c'était presque une constante, dans le coin. Au moins, je pouvais commencer sereinement mon intégration à cette famille si différente.

Enfin, quand je disais sereinement, c'était avant d'arriver devant notre nouvelle maison. Oh ! Ce n'était pas elle qui posait un problème, non, loin de là. Elle était tout simplement charmante, cachée à l'abri des regards, bien à l'écart de la dernière maison de Darrington. Il fallait la chercher pour la trouver, ce qui était aussi bien. D'immenses arbres étaient plantés dans le jardin, tellement nombreux que, même avec un superbe soleil, l'ombre devait régner partout dans le jardin. Ses murs en pierre apparente lui donnaient un charme fou, et ses grandes baies vitrées nous invitaient à entrer. Tout respirait le calme.

Je voyais les voitures garées dans une dépendance, près de la maison. Mais ce que je remarquai surtout, c'était Rosalie, assise sur le capot de sa BMW. Elle avait l'air de nous attendre depuis un bon moment… Mon frère roula lentement vers le garage.

- On dirai que tu es attendu, lui susurrai-je, taquine.

- Ça en a tout l'air…

Il avait à peine coupé le moteur que, déjà, sa femme se tenait à côté de ma portière.

- Alors ? commença-t-elle, une réelle impatience dans la voix.

- Ben… Ecoute, je suis désolé… Je sais que nous aurions dû être là plus tôt…

- De quoi tu parles ? l'interrompit Rosalie.

- De notre retard et du fait que tu nous attendes pour ranger tes affaires, expliqua Emmett.

- Tu me prends vraiment pour une autre, fit la belle, d'un ton de reproche. Moi, je parle de votre partie de chasse !

- Ah…

- Alors, comment c'était, me demanda-t-elle.

- Pas mal, répondis-je, ne parvenant pas à dissimuler mon sourire. Il nous a trouvé trois magnifiques daims tous maigres, avec un goût fade. Bon, il a relevé un peu le niveau avec une bataille de boules de neige.

- Bien. Je m'inquiétais un peu, je dois bien l'avouer.

- Pourquoi ? voulus-je savoir. J'étais avec Emmett, il ne pouvait rien arriver.

- Je sais, mais… Voilà, vous êtes les premiers à chasser ici. Et Emmett était tout seul avec toi… Oh, je sais que tu ne lui ferai aucun mal. Mais, on ne sait jamais… Si des humains étaient près de vous…

- Je vois. Ne t'inquiètes pas, il a fait bien attention avant de donner le départ, l'assurai-je, comprenant son angoisse. Et puis, je ne suis pas un nouveau-né ! S'il y avait eu des humains, je me serai arrêtée et Emmett m'aurait ramenée.

- Je n'ai pas cessé de me le répéter, mais avec ce qui s'est passé quand Jasper a changé d'alimentation…

- Je comprends.

- Et si nous allions voir cette maison d'un peu plus près ? intervint Emmett.

En descendant de la jeep, je vis Alice et Jasper qui s'approchaient. La jeune fille était tout sourire, sautillante et joyeuse. L'image même de l'adolescente insouciante.

- Ils sont là ! Ils sont là ! s'écria Alice, s'arrêtant pile devant moi. Allez Rachel ! Viens choisir ta chambre !

- Tu es toujours aussi débordante d'enthousiasme ? demandai-je, la connaissant moins bien que les autres membres de la famille.

- On n'a pas de temps à perdre, m'assura-telle. Et il y a tant à faire…

- Tu m'expliques ?

- Elle a appris que c'est Rosalie qui te prêtait des affaires, m'informa Jasper, volant à ma rescousse. C'est tout simplement intolérable pour Alice.

- On va faire du shopping ! Rien que toi, moi et Rose !

- Bonne chance, murmura Jasper.

- On y va ! claironna Alice.

- Attends deux secondes ! intervint Emmett. Laisse quand même à Rachel le temps de voir sa chambre.

- Je m'en occupe, poursuivit la jeune fille brune.

Avant que je n'ai eu le temps d'en placer une, Alice m'entraîna dans la maison. Enfin, plutôt la villa, vu la place qu'il y avait. En passant la porte, nous entrions directement dans un immense salon. D'accord, puisqu'il n'y avait aucun meuble, il paraissait immense, mais j'étais persuadée que, lorsque Esmée aurait fini de l'agrémenter, il me semblerait toujours très grand. De plus, la baie vitrée lui donnait encore plus de profondeur. A côté, la cuisine paraissait presque petite, bien que je savais que nous pourrions tous y dîner sans problème, si nous en avions l'utilité. J'adorais les murs en pierre apparente. Cela donnait un aspect réconfortant et accueillant. Sur la gauche du salon, il y avait une grande pièce lumineuse. Mais avant que je n'ai pu y jeter un coup d'œil, le petit tourbillon qui m'accompagnait me faisait déjà escalader les escaliers. Nous arrivâmes au premier étage.

- Nous laissons la partie droite pour Carlisle et Esmée, m'informa Alice, avant de s'arrêter enfin dans un couloir. Voilà, il y a trois grandes chambres.

- Tu crois vraiment que je vais prendre celle-là ? lui demandai-je en ouvrant la porte à ma droite.

- Tu choisi celle que tu veux, fit-elle, conciliante. C'est juste la première que je te montre.

- Alice, ce n'est pas une chambre, c'est un appartement ! m'exclamai-je, stupéfaite en découvrant une pièce de 30m2. Les autres sont du même acabit ?

- Oui.

- Alors, celle-là conviendra.

- Très bien, déclara-t-elle, avant d'ouvrir une porte située dans la pièce. Tu as une salle de bain privée. Il faudra juste faire un dressing, et ce serait parfait.

- Tu sais, une armoire suffit, affirmai-je, dans une tentative de limiter l'enthousiasme d'Alice.

Le regard qu'elle me jeta me fit aussitôt renoncer. Emmett et Jasper me l'avaient dit : entre Alice et Rosalie, j'allais avoir du mal à leur faire comprendre que je n'avais pas besoin d'un magasin d'habits à ma disposition. Dire que jusqu'à présent, je voyageais avec uniquement un sac à dos ! J'allais devoir faire preuve de patience, d'énormément de patience même… Déjà que cela n'avait pas été facile tous les jours avec Rosalie, alors si elles s'y mettaient à deux maintenant !

- Les garçons vont monter les affaires, continua Alice, imperturbable. Nous, nous y allons.

- Attends un peu ! Où sont Carlisle et Esmée ?

- Ils… ils avaient des courses à faire, répondit la jeune fille, me regardant étrangement. Beaucoup de courses qui ne pouvaient guère attendre. Et puis, Carlisle doit passer à l'hôpital du coin, histoire de travailler un peu. Ne t'en fait, ils seront là à notre retour.

Curieusement, j'avais l'impression qu'elle me cachait quelque chose. Ah, si j'avais le même don qu'Edward… Au moins, j'aurai été fixée. Cela me paraissaitt étrange que Carlisle et Esmée soient partis, laissant « les enfants » seuls pour leur installation. D'un autre côté, c'était peut-être habituel. Après tout, je ne les connaissais que depuis quelques semaines. En redescendant l'escalier, nous croisâmes Jasper et Emmett chargés comme des mulets. Pendant qu'Alice indiquait à Emmett où tout ranger, je pris Jasper à part.

- Jasper, je voudrai te demander quelque chose, fis-je, ne sachant pas trop comment aborder ce qui me trottait dans la tête.

- Vas-y, je t'en prie.

- Tout à l'heure, quand nous serons rentrées, pourrais-tu m'accorder quelques minutes ? Je voudrai qu'on puisse parler, juste tous les deux.

- Dès qu'on aura un moment, c'est d'accord.

- Merci.

- Ah ! Au fait, bon courage, ajouta-t-il, avec un clin d'œil complice.

- Pour ?

- Ce qui t'attends. Je devrai peut-être vous accompagner, d'ailleurs…

- Hors de question, intervint Alice. C'est une sortie entre filles. D'ailleurs, tout va très bien se passer et elle reviendra enchantée. Maintenant, nous ne devons plus traîner.

A une vitesse toute vampirique, nous regagnâmes les voitures. Alice s'installa au volant de sa Porsche et Rosalie prit sa BM. Ensemble, nous partîmes pour Seattle.

Bon, il n'y avait pas de quoi fouetter un chat, me répétai-je. Nous allions juste faire les boutiques, acheter quelques bricoles. Il y avait pire comme programme.

Si j'avais su ce qui m'attendait… Heureusement que je n'étais pas humaine, sinon elles m'auraient tuée. Pas physiquement, bien entendu, mais d'épuisement. Même moi je renonçai à comptabiliser le nombre de boutiques que nous avions faites. Et puis un jean par ici, et des tuniques par là, les mocassins, les bottes, les jupes, les pantalons… J'avais du mal à me rappeler tout ce que contenaient les paquets qui s'entassaient dans les voitures. Et pourtant, j'avais une bonne mémoire ! Je priai pour que la boutique que nous venions de quitter soit la dernière ! Mais j'aurai dû me douter que Dieu n'en avait rien à faire d'un vampire.

Insatiables, Alice et Rosalie entrèrent dans une énième boutique, alors que le soir commençait à tomber. Apparemment habituées, elles m'entrainèrent dans un salon réservé. Aussitôt, une vendeuse arriva.

- Bonjour mesdemoiselles. Puis-je vous aider ?

- Notre amie n'a plus rien à se mettre, expliqua Alice. Pouvons-nous voir les différentes collections ?

- Bien entendu. Je vous apporte cela de suite. Souhaitez-vus également des rafraîchissements ?

- Non merci.

Dès qu'elle fut sortie, j'interpellai Alice.

- Alors comme ça, je n'ai rien à me mettre. Et tout ce qui s'entasse dans la voiture de Rosalie, c'est quoi ? Pour donner aux pauvres ?

- C'est insuffisant, répliqua Alice.

- Tu trouves ?

- Tu verras, fit Rosalie. Rapidement, tu seras de notre avis.

- Si tu le dis, déclarai-je, sans conviction.

- Allez, renchérit Alice. C'est tellement amusant de créer toute une garde-robe. Et puis,a voue que nous avons bon goût.

- A partir du moment où tu laisses de côté les fanfreluches, la dentelle et que tu te limites sur la soie et le satin, ça va, admis-je, souriant malgré moi.

- Là-dessus, tu es comme Bella, reprit Rosalie. Que des affaires simples. Quoique, tu acceptes plus facilement qu'elle de montrer un peu ton corps. Les bustiers que nous avons trouvés tout à l'heure te vont à ravir.

La jeune vendeuse, revint, mettant fin momentanément à la conversation. Elle poussait deux grands portants, regorgeant d'affaires. Deux collègues la suivaient, poussant une quantité identique d'habits. Les jeunes filles nous laissèrent seules, non sans avoir précisé qu'elles se tenaient à notre entière disposition. Dès qu'elles furent sorties, Alice et Rosalie se précipitèrent vers les portants. Amusée, et sachant que de toute manière elles n'avaient pas besoin de mon aide, je demeurai assise sur un confortable fauteuil. En moins de dix minutes, elles avaient accroché un nombre impressionnant de vêtement sur les patères disposées sur les murs de la pièce.

- Voilà, je pense que c'est bon, déclara finalement Alice. Allez, à toi de jouer, Rachel.

- Pardon ? fis-je, sachant pertinemment ce qu'elle voulait dire.

- Les cabines d'essayage sont là, à t'attendre.

- Tu sais très bien que tout cela m'ira, rétorquai-je.

- Oui, mais je veux m'en rendre compte.

- Ben voyons.

Néanmoins, je me levai et me dirigeai vers les cabines. Rosalie me tendit une première tenue. Et le défilé commença. J'enchaînai les essayages. A chaque fois, Alice et Rosalie vérifiaient que les chaussures sélectionnées allaient avec les vêtements. Elles courraient chercher des bijoux, des chapeaux, des foulards. Elles s'amusaient follement, babillant incessamment, se comprenant à mi-mots. Je devais bien admettre que je ne m'ennuyais pas, appréciant même cette sortie. Mais j'avais du mal à imaginer que tous les achats étaient pour moi. Jamais je n'avais possédé autant d'affaires, en tout cas pas depuis que j'étais devenue vampire. Avant peut-être…Je ne me souvenais plus. Enfin, au bout d'une heure, j'enfilai la dernière tenue : une jupe longue évasée en jean et un bustier rouge vif.

- Il manque un je-ne-sais-quoi, fis Alice, pensive.

- J'ai une idée, déclara aussitôt Rosalie.

Rapidement, elle para mes bras de deux bracelets en forme de spirales. Elle se saisit d'un ruban rouge pour nouer mes cheveux en une queue haute.

- Voilà, maintenant c'est parfait, approuva Alice.

- Et fini, complétai-je.

- Tu es magnifique, Rachel. Te voilà à la hauteur des filles de la famille, poursuivit-elle. Tu ne pouvais décemment pas t'habiller avec des frusques de premier prix. Il faut être belle, dans la vie.

- Pourquoi ?

- En ce qui concerne Rose et moi, c'est évident : nous sommes mariées. Quant à toi, je t'informe que tu es la seule célibataire de la famille…

- Et puis ? m'enquis-je, me demandant où elle voulait en venir.

- Il faut être à son avantage pour ne pas le rester éternellement.

- Tu as vu quelque chose ? insistai-je, curieuse.

- Non, pas pour l'instant. Mais même si c'était le cas, je ne dirai rien.

- C'est agaçant de dire ça, Alice, renchéris-je. En tout cas, je me sens très bien ainsi. Je n'ai pas besoin d'un homme. Après tout, je n'ai que 17 ans.

- En tout cas, ce n'est parce qu'on est seul qu'il faut se laisser aller.

Rosalie appela la jeune vendeuse pour lui dire d'emballer toutes les affaires sélectionnées et de les porter à la caisse. Parvenue à celle-ci, je vis Alice dégainer littéralement sa carte de crédit et, sans sourciller, régler le montant exorbitant de cette boutique. Les garçons du magasin eurent du mal à tout faire entrer dans les voitures, mais ils y arrivèrent néanmoins. Nous prîmes alors le chemin de retour vers notre nouvelle maison.

Cependant, alors que nous n'étions plus qu'à une vingtaine de kilomètre, je perçus comme une boule se former dans ma gorge. En même temps, je sentis mon pouvoir s'éveiller.

- Alice, dis-je aussitôt. Arrête la voiture.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda-t-elle, un soupçon d'inquiétude dans la voix, tut en obtempérant.

- J'ai besoin d'un moment de calme.

Elle se gara sur le bas côté. Rosalie, qui nous suivait en fit autant. Je descendis du véhicule et m'en éloignai de quelques pas.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'enquit la belle blonde.

- Rachel a besoin de respirer un peu, répondit Alice.

- Ne vous en faîtes pas. Juste quelques minutes et ça ira mieux, leur certifiai-je.

- On t'a un peu surmenée, c'est ça ? reprit Rosalie.

- C'est juste que… Jusqu'à présent, j'ai vécu avec vous et… maintenant, avec tout ça, mon intégration devint plus… concrète. Personne n'avait encore fait pour moi ce que vous faites tous. Vous êtes tellement gentils et prévenants.

- Ce n'est pas tous les jours que la famille s'agrandit, répliqua Alice, en regardant sa montre avant de jeter un regard vers Rosalie.

Cette dernière hocha la tête, avant de reprendre la parole.

- Bon, moi je vous laisse. Souffle un bon coup, Rachel. Respire. Prends ton temps. Je pars les prévenir, histoire que personne ne s'inquiète.

En quelques secondes, elle avait redémarré et les feux arrières de sa voiture disparurent bien vite dans la nuit. Alice me regardait, avec son air perpétuellement heureux sur le visage.

- Tu vois, tout s'est bien passé. Que ce soit ta chasse ou les boutiques. Pas besoin de Jasper, finalement.

- Pour cette fois, tempérai-je.

- De quoi as-tu peur ? demanda-telle, soudain sérieuse.

- Je te dirai bien : de tout. Pendant des années, je me suis efforcée d'oublier mon don, de ne jamais l'utiliser. Maintenant, grâce à Carlisle, je le maîtrise à peu près. J'ai même osé jouer avec, tout à l'heure, avant qu'il ne m'échappe à nouveau. J'ai peur de ne pas être à la hauteur de ce que vous semblez attendre de moi. Peur de vous décevoir tous, en particuliers Carlisle et Emmett. Peur que vous ne me supportiez plus. Peur de la vie de famille. Peur de la sédentarité, de m'ennuyer. Peur de vous causer des problèmes. Peur de déraper.

- Je vois, fit-elle, regardant autour de moi.

Tout en parlant, je ne m'étais même pas aperçue que ma télékinésie agissait. Des brindilles flottaient à 1m au-dessus du sol, tandis que la voiture lévitait à 40cm de l'asphalte.

- Tu fais ce que tu veux des branchettes, mais tu essaies de reposer en douceur ma voiture.

- Bien sûr.

Me concentrant uniquement sur la superbe Porsche, je la déposai lentement sur le sol. Je ne prêtais aucune attention aux brindilles qui retombèrent pèle mêle.

- Désolée, Alice.

- De quoi ? La voiture n'a rien.

- Je ne me suis pas rendue compte que…

- Que rien, m'interrompit-elle. Ecoute, je comprends ce que tu ressens. Et je sais aussi que, avec tes facultés, il ne faut pas que tu gardes tes émotions pour toi. Tu dois les exprimer. Je me souviens du jour où Jaz' et moi avons rejoints les Cullen. J'avais eu tellement de visions les concernant que j'avais l'impression de les connaître. Je savais qu'ils se nourrissaient d'animaux, alors je m'alimentais déjà ainsi. Qu'est-ce qu'ils ont été surpris lorsque nous avons surgit des bois et avons frappé chez eux ! Jasper n'était vraiment pas à l'aise, cela ne faisait qu'un an qu'il avait cessé de tuer des humains. En plus, avec son don, il ressentait tout le stress, la stupéfaction et la surprise des Cullen. Il devait gérer les émotions de six personnes, en plus des siennes. Et je t'avoue que, avec mes visions, je n'avais peut-être pas facilité les choses. Je connaissais tellement de choses sur eux, alors que nous ne nous étions jamais vu. Heureusement, Edward a vite saisi la situation, avec ses facultés. Il voyait en moi et, à mesure que je parlais, il découvrait les visions que j'avais eues. Carlisle a eu beaucoup de cran, il a réagit très vite et positivement à notre arrivée. Jasper a été honnête et n'a pas caché les difficultés qu'il éprouvait à changer d'alimentation. Je leur ai dit aussi que pendant quelques années, je m'étais nourrie du sang humain. On a énormément bouleversé leur quotidien, surtout qu'Emmett était encore jeune. Enfin, façon de parler. Cela faisait quatorze ans qu'il était vampire, mais cela ne faisait guère longtemps qu'il avait cessé de faire des écarts de conduite. Enfin, tout ça pour te dire que je saisi ce que tu ressens. Il faut que tu te laisses un peu plus aller, que tu aies confiance en toi. Tu es une fille super, alors ne te renferme pas à causes de peurs qui n'ont pas lieues d'être. Ce que tu crains, ce n'est rien d'autre que ce que toute personne éprouve lorsque sa vie change brusquement. Alors, prends chaque jour l'un après l'autre et tu verras, tout ira bien.

- C'est ce que tu as vu ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

- Tu sais, mes visions ne sont pas fiables.

- Pourtant, c'est grâce à elles que tu as rencontré Jasper et que vous avez recherché les Cullen.

- Oui, mais ne prouvait que nous serions accepté. Le futur change en fonction des décisions que nous prenons, ou que d'autres prennent. Je savais que Bella deviendrait l'une des nôtres, mais Edward refusait cela. Il le refusait tellement que le futur a failli changer. Mais, même alors qu'il ne voulait que nous la transformions, mes visions ne changeaient pas. Elle aurait pu devenir vampire à cause de tant d'autres évènements ou à cause d'autres vampires. Le futur n'est pas destiné d'avance. Je ne voie que des possibilités.

- Tu as vu que notre partie de chasse se passerait bien, et ce fut le cas.

- Oui. Mais des humains auraient pu décider de s'arrêter au même endroit que vous et d'aller se promener. L'avenir aurait alors changé.

- Et tu nous aurais averti, complétai-je.

- Evidemment, répliqua-t-elle avec un magnifique sourire.

Pendant quelques instants, nous ne dîmes plus un mot. J'appréciais le calme de cet endroit, cela faisait du bien à mes nerfs. Les étoiles brillaient dans le ciel noir qu'aucun nuage ne dépareillait. Il faisait tellement noir qu'elles ressemblaient à des diamants répandus sur une toile sombre. La lune n'était qu'un mince croissant étincelant. Cette nuit me paraissait d'une beauté exceptionnelle. Sans doute parce que c'était la première que je passais en considérant les Cullen comme ma famille. Une famille qui ne me jugeait pas mais qui, au contraire, me soutenait dans mon désir de changement. Une famille qui m'accueillait à bras ouverts. J'étais suffisamment honnête envers moi-même pour reconnaître que depuis que je les connaissais, j'avais l'impression qu'un poids énorme était tombé de mes épaules. Alice avait raison. Il était ridicule de s'angoisser pour quelque chose qui n'arriverait peut-être jamais. Après tout, mes années d'errance avaient pris fin. Je n'avais plus à avoir peur du lendemain, à me demander si je n'allais pas croiser des vampires qui me tueraient.

Soudain, j'étais impatiente de les retrouver tous.

- Alice, tu me laisses conduire ? sollicitai-je avec un réel enthousiasme.

- Attrape, répondit-elle, me lançant les clés.

M'en saisissant, je ne fus pas longue avant de me couler derrière le volant. Le temps que je mette le contact, Alice se trouvait déjà à mes côtés. Quel plaisir de conduire cette voiture ! Plus encore que la BM de Rosalie ! La Porsche réagissait à la plus petite sollicitation, les vibrations que je sentais dans le volant et le siège étaient absolument délicieuses et cette vitesse…

En un rien de temps, nous parcourûmes la route perdue menant à la villa. J'adorais cela. Au moins, il n'y avait pas d'humains à proximité de nous. Nous n'aurions pas à nous cacher et nous pourrions être nous-mêmes, sans restriction.


	5. Chapter 5

**Bonjour à tous ceux et celles qui lisent cette histoire.**

**Merci pour les messages, cela fait vraiment plaisir de lire vos commentaires. Surtout quand on retrouve des personnes.**

**Je suis heureuse de vous retrouver, Aude77, Mrs Esmée Cullen, Onja.**

**Et pour répondre à une question, j'ignore absolument le nombre de chapitres que je vais écrire. Je n'ai pas fait de synopsys pour cette fic. J'ignore même ce qui va se passer après un certain moment. On verra bien.**

**Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente lecture. Je sais, ce chapitre est court. Désolée.**

**Chapitre 5**

En arrivant à la maison, je garai la voiture. Néanmoins, quelque chose me dérangeait, m'alertait. Tout était trop calme, trop silencieux. Jetant un coup d'œil à Alice, je vis que, manifestement, elle était impatiente.

- Alice… C'est normal ?

- Quoi ? demanda-t-elle, un air angélique sur le visage.

- Ce silence, aucune lumière dans la maison, alors que je sens bien que tout le monde est là. Enfin, en tout cas, ils sont tous passé par là récemment.

- Ce n'est rien, répliqua-t-elle joyeusement. Allez, viens.

- Et les paquets ? fis-je, pendant qu'elle m'entraînait vers la demeure.

- Plus tard. On aura tout le temps plus tard.

C'était clair, elle me cachait quelque chose. Et puis, après tout… Ce n'était pas important. Il ne pouvait rien arriver de terrible, n'est-ce pas ? En tout cas, ça la rendait heureuse, indubitablement. Elle marchait en sautillant, comme les enfants qu'on emmène à la fête foraine. Un de ces jours, elle allait se faire déborder par son enthousiasme.

Elle poussa la porte d'entrée et entra. Je la suivis, curieuse de savoir ce qu'elle me cachait. Dès que je pénétrai dans la maison, les lumières s'allumèrent, éclairant tout le salon.

- SURPRISE !

Toute la famille se trouvait là, sur son 31, en train d'applaudir. Carlisle, Esmée, Emmett, Rosalie, Jasper, Edward, Bella, Nessie et même Jacob. Il ne manquait personne. Les voir en tenue de soirée était déjà surprenant, mais que dire de la pièce ? Des meubles modernes et design étaient installés. Mais ce n'était pas cela qui me faisait écarquiller les yeux. Non. C'était plutôt la décoration. Des guirlandes partout, des ballons de couleur flottaient, des confettis étaient répandus sur le sol… Trois paquets se trouvaient sur la table basse. J'étais trop stupéfaite pour parler.

Carlisle et Esmée s'avançèrent. Emue, je ne pus que leur offrir un sourire un peu crispé.

- Nous voulions fêter ton arrivée dans la famille, me dirent-ils en me serrant dans leurs bras.

- C'est trop, murmurai-je. Il ne fallait pas vous donner tant de peine.

- C'était un vrai plaisir d'organiser cela.

Emmett s'approcha à son tour, deux verres à la main.

- Tiens, fit-il en m'en donnant un. Trinquons à ta venue !

Tous levèrent leur verre. Même Nessie en avait un. Celui de Jacob n'était pas rempli de sang, mais d'un liquide clair avec des bulles. Du champagne ? Moi qui l'avait souvent vu à moitié vêtu, cela me faisait étrange de le voir avec un costume. Il avait même mis une cravate ! D'ailleurs, ça lui allait plutôt bien. Je portai le verre à mes lèvres et bus une gorgée. Je fronçai les sourcils en sentant le goût. Ce n'était pas mauvais, loin de là. C'était juste…étrange. Je savais que c'était du sang, là-dessus pas de doutes. Mais je n'en avais jamais bu qui avait ce goût-là. Je regardai mon frère avec un air interrogateur.

- C'est du simple sang de bœuf, agrémenté avec un peu de whisky, m'apprit-il. Mais si tu préfères, il y en a du nature aromatisé à la cannelle.

- Il est très bien comme ça.

- Fais quand même attention.

- A quoi ?

- Les vampires aussi sont sujets à l'ivresse, fit-il, d'un air de conspirateur.

- Tu as des paquets à ouvrir ! s'écria Alice.

Nous nous approchâmes tous de la table basse. Jasper se saisit d'un paquet cadeau, Jacob en prit un autre et Rosalie donna le dernier à Carlisle.

- En plus du téléphone, dit simplement Jasper, me donnant un cadeau rectangulaire, enveloppé dans du papier vert.

- Il ne fallait pas…

- Tatata, intervint Alice. Ouvre plutôt, au lieu de dire des bêtises.

Tremblant légèrement à cause de l'émotion, je défis l'emballage et découvris un I-pod dernier cri.

- Merci Jaz', fis-je.

- Après tout, tous les jeunes de ton âge en ont, répliqua-t-il, avec un sourire.

Jacob s'approcha ensuite.

- Je ne savais pas trop ce qui te ferai plaisir, mais j'ai pensé que cela te conviendrai, dit simplement le jeune homme.

- Oh Jacob, c'est magnifique ! m'exclamai-je en découvrant son présent.

Il s'était servi des photos contenues dans les médaillons qu'Emmett et moi avions. J'ignorais comment, mais il avait réussi à agrandir celle où je me trouvais avec mon frère et il l'avait fait encadrer. C'était probablement la seule photo qui existait encore du temps où Emmett et moi étions mortels.

- Merci beaucoup.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, marmonna-t-il, rougissant.

- Tu te trompes. Mais c'est sûrement parce que tu es jeune encore.

- Je suis plus vieux que toi, je te rappelle.

- Si cela te fait plaisir, concédai-je, souriante.

Enfin, ce fut le tour de Carlisle. D'un geste solennel, il me tendit le troisième paquet.

- En espérant que cela te plaise.

- Je suis persuadée que oui.

Presque fébrile, j'ouvris la boîte rectangulaire. Et j'oubliai de respirer pendant une seconde.

- Je… je ne sais que dire… « Merci » me semble trop peu, balbutiai-je, en regardant Carlisle et Esmée.

- Alors ne dis rien, déclara tendrement Esmée. Laisse-moi juste te l'accrocher.

- Naturellement.

D'une mais, je relevai la masse de mes cheveux, dégageant mon cou. Avec douceur, Esmée prit le collier qui reposait dans son écrin et le passa autour de mon cou. C'était une magnifique chaîne en argent, avec un pendentif ovale. Un peu plus grand que celui d'Alice, plus petit que celui de Rosalie, le blason des Cullen ornait à présent ma gorge.

- Bienvenue dans la famille, murmura Esmée, en rabaissant ma chevelure.

- Quand l'avez-vous fait faire ? demandai-je.

- J'avais discuté avec Esmée de ton éventuelle intégration dans la famille au moment où tu me posais toutes tes questions et lorsque tu as essayé notre régime alimentaire.

- Nous avions remarqué que tu parlais volontiers avec Jacob, que tu acceptais Nessie comme si de rien n'était, que tu t'intéressais réellement à notre façon de vivre, poursuivit la jeune femme. Et puis ta complicité naturelle avec Emmett… Nous avons fait ce collier juste après ta première chasse végétarienne.

- Nous étions persuadés que tu nous rejoindrai, tôt ou tard, reprit Carlisle. Malgré tes hésitations, cela nous semblait une évidence.

- Merci infiniment, tati et tonton, fis-je, leur adressant un clin d'œil.

- Et si nous montions voir le reste, proposa Rosalie.

- Le reste ? relevai-je, étonnée.

Tout en montant l'escalier avec toute la famille, je laissais mes pensées dériver.

_**Mon Dieu ! Comment peuvent-ils être aussi gentils avec moi ? C'est incroyable. Dire que je ne les connaissais pas il y a encore quelques semaines. Je les prenais pour des excentriques ! Comment ai-je pu me tromper sur eux à ce point ? Et là, ils en font plus pour moi en quelques jours que Thomas et Carole n'en ont jamais fait en des décennies ! J'ai l'impression que je vais éclater de joie ! Dire que je fais partie de cette famille formidable !**_

- Ce serait dommage, dit tout d'un coup Edward, en souriant.

- Pardon ?

- Si tu éclates, cela va faire désordre.

- Toujours en train d'écouter ?

- Bien sûr.

- Alors, tu pourrai me dire ce qui m'attends ?

- Navré, mais on ne triche pas, rétorqua-t-il.

- Vraiment injuste, grommelai-je.

Nous étions parvenus devant la porte de ma chambre.

- Ferme les yeux, m'intima Alice.

Je jetai un dernier coup d'œil à Edward, mais rien dans son expression ne m'aidait à deviner ce qu'il y avait dans ma chambre. J'obtempérai à l'injonction d'Alice. J'entendis distinctement la porte s'ouvrir. Heureusement que mon cœur ne battait plus, parce que là, il n'aurait peut-être pas résisté à l'afflux de bonheur qui m'envahissait. Je me sentais à la fois heureuse et pleine d'appréhension.

Soudain, je sentis des bras m'enserrer, des mains se saisirent de mes poignets, et ma tension baissa d'un seul coup.

- Je crois qu'il vaut mieux que ce soit moi qui te guide, fit Jasper. Détends-toi, on ne va pas te manger.

- C'est bon, je suis prête, lui assurai-je, reconnaissante pour la nature de son don.

Jasper me fit avancer, doucement. Mentalement, je visualisais la pièce telle que je l'avais vue la première fois. D'après la direction que me faisait prendre mon guide et le nombre de pas qu'il y eut avant que l'on ne s'arrête, je savais que nous nous trouvions au centre de la pièce.

- Tu peux ouvrir les yeux, m'informa Alice.

J'obéi. En fait, je fis plus qu'ouvrir les yeux. Je les écarquillai littéralement.

_**Jasper, t'as pas intérêt à faiblir. Parce que là, tout de suite, je suis tout, sauf zen.**_

Des tapis de style persan recouvraient le sol. Un grand canapé d'angle en cuir trônait au milieu de la pièce. Juste derrière lui se trouvait un bureau en bois clair avec un ordinateur portable, une imprimante, des stylos. Je vis aussi un chéquier et une carte de crédit flambant neuve posé à côté de l'ordinateur. Un fauteuil assorti au canapé complétait le bureau. Une table basse en verre était posée devant le canapé. En face, une télévision immense était accrochée au mur, au-dessus d'un lecteur DVD. Sur le sol, il y avait trois énormes coussins, chacun faisant 1,5m de large, de couleurs vives. Il y avait aussi une grande étagère, remplie de livres, une chaîne Hi-Fi dernier cri, des piles de CD et de DVD.

Il y avait même un nouveau mur, qui prenait toute la largeur de la pièce, dissimulant la porte d'accès à la salle de bain. Il était composé de plusieurs panneaux de tissus, reliés les uns aux autres, allant du plafond jusqu'au sol et posés sur des rails.

- Je ne sais que dire, à part un énorme merci à tous, déclarai-je, une fois que ma voix fut revenue.

- Alors, pour ton information, commença Emmett, la bibliothèque et l'ordinateur sont de Carlisle et Esmée, la chaîne Hi-Fi, le lecteur DVD et les CD viennent d'Edward et Bella. Derrière le mur amovible, tu trouveras ton dressing, bien garni par Alice et Rose ainsi que ta salle de bain, qui contient tous les produits de maquillage qu'elles ont pu trouver, ainsi que quelques babioles. Le reste, c'est de moi.

Après les avoir tous remercié, nous redescendîmes au rez-de-chaussée. Mais il était dit que je n'étais pas au bout de mes surprises. Nous traversâmes le salon pour gagner l'arrière de la maison.

Et là, au milieu de la pelouse, se trouvait une superbe voiture. Grâce au cours d'Edward et de Rosalie, je savais exactement ce que c'était. Une Audi R8 Spider V10 FSI Quattro. Une merveille de technologie et de rapidité. 525 chevaux, une vitesse maximale de 313km/h, moins de 13 secondes pour atteindre les 200km/h. Son aspect sportif était un véritable régal pour les yeux. Une vraie voiture de rêve !

- Si la couleur ne te convient pas, je peux la changer, fit Emmett, souriant devant mon ébahissement.

- C'est parfait, affirmai-je, m'approchant de la voiture. Comment savais-tu que j'aimais le violet ?

- J'ai demandé à Edward, répondit simplement mon frère.

- Quand nous regardions les différents modèles de voiture, tu les imaginais souvent de cette teinte, compléta le jeune époux.

- Je croyais que tu avais dit « pas de triche ». Bella, il est toujours comme ça ?

- Oui, répondit la jeune mère. Quand c'est pour faire plaisir, tous les moyens sont bons.

- Si tu trouves que c'est de trop, je peux arranger ça, déclara Jacob, regardant ma voiture.

- Tu rêves ! répliquai-je aussitôt. Mais je veux bien que tu m'accompagnes pour la première sortie, si tu veux.

- Parfait. Je prends ça pour une promesse, fit le jeune homme, souriant.

Soudain, de la musique jaillit dans la nuit. Venant du salon, Jasper et Rosalie se prenaient pour des DJ ! D'ailleurs, ils arrivaient, tenant chacun une bouteille de sang. Après avoir remplis nos verres (et une fois que Jacob soit allé chercher du champagne pour lui et du sang aromatisé pour Nessie), nous commençâmes à faire la fête. Nous dansions comme seuls des vampires peuvent le faire, avec une grâce inconnue des mortels et pouvant allier la vitesse et la lenteur sans difficultés. La lune et les étoiles furent les seuls témoins de cette nuit. Nous nous laissions aller, bien que Carlisle et Esmée demeurassent attentifs à ce que nous ne buvions pas de trop.

Jamais je ne m'étais autant amusée, virevoltant et riant pendant des heures. J'étais vraiment aux anges. D'ailleurs, lorsque l'aube arriva, je me trouvais dans le même état que beaucoup d'entre nous : un peu grise. Emmett m'avait prévenue : les vampires aussi sont sujets à l'ivresse. Je me sentais bien, légère et heureuse. Edward, Bella et Nessie furent les premiers à quitter la fête. Il fallait bien avouer que la petite était fatiguée. Jacob leur emboîta le pas une heure plus tard. A 7h30 du matin, nous commençâmes à ranger le salon. On s'était bien amusé à se lancer des cotillons et des confettis, mais qu'est-ce que c'était énervant quand il fallait nettoyer ! Nous dûmes passer plusieurs fois avant d'être certains qu'il n'en restait pas un seul. Les serpentins s'avérèrent beaucoup plus aisés à retirer. Cela avait été une fête vraiment merveilleuse.


	6. Chapter 6

**Bonsoir tout le monde. **

**Merci pour les messages, ça fait plaisir de vous lire.**

**Ceci est probablement le dernier chapitre avant qu'un chamboulement n'arrive.**

**Chapitre 6**

Les jours suivants, nous nous installâmes véritablement. Carlisle avait été embauchée par l'hôpital de Darrington. Edward, Bella, Nessie et Jacob aménageaient leur petite maison, située beaucoup plus haut dans la montagne. Un lieu à l'écart, où personne ne se poserait de questions sur la croissance extra rapide de Nessie et où elle pourrait grandir en toute quiétude. Esmée était allée inscrire « les enfants » à l'école. Nous avions également parcouru ensemble la forêt alentour, afin de repérer les entiers les plus utilisés par les mortels et les endroits giboyeux.

Quant à nous, « les enfants », nous étions allés nous promener une fois en ville, et cela était amplement suffisant pour que nus la connaissions par cœur. Sur notre passage, nous sentions les regards s'attarder. D'accord, nous n'avions pas été hyper discrets, en prenant la jeep d'Emmett et la BMW de Rosalie. Mais nous avions fait l'effort de nous vêtir simplement… enfin, aussi simplement que nous le pouvions. Heureusement que les jeans et les pantalons de toile étaient au goût d'Alice, parce que sinon je ne sais pas ce que nous aurions mis. Au début, j'avais cru que les gens se retournaient sur nos voitures. Puis je m'étais rendue compte que c'était parce que nous étions étrangers. Et ce qui n'arrangeait pas l'intégration discrète, notre peau pâle et notre beauté nous différenciait irrémédiablement de la population moyenne locale. Je m'étais déjà promenée en ville avec Thomas et carole, mais cela n'avait rien à voir avec ce que je constatais présentement. D'abord parce que nous étions cinq. Ensuite parce que nous étions des adolescents. Lorsque nous nous assîmes sur les bancs, dans le parc public, je surpris plusieurs coups d'œil qui, sans être hostiles, n'étaient pas franchement sympathiques. Curieusement, les filles se rapprochaient des garçons qui les accompagnaient, comme pour nous faire comprendre qui était libre et qui ne l'était pas. Avaient-elles peur que nous leur piquions leurs copains ? C'était d'un risible !

Un groupe de sept adolescents se tenaient près de nous. Trois filles et quatre garçons. Je les regardai un bref instant. Côté banal, c'était gagné. Une fille rousse potelée avec d'innombrables tâches de rousseur portait un jean un peu trop serré, un pull informe blanc et une veste noire absolument quelconque. Les deux autres étaient blondes, mais leur chevelure paraissait terne à côté de celle de Rosalie. L'une était affublée d'une jupe à fleur (le modèle hippie par excellence) et sa veste bleue foncée laissait apparaître un sweet jaune. La dernière était vêtue d'une tenue de sport. Quant aux garçons, il y en avait un petit avec des cheveux bruns, jean, basket, veste kaki, l'air intello mais sans plus. Le second était de taille moyenne, mais son embonpoint le faisait paraître plus petit. Le troisième avait un semblant de classe, avec son pantalon noir, son blouson ajusté, ses cheveux noirs coupés court. Une des blondes s'accrochait à son bras d'une façon plus que possessive. Quant au dernier, il avait dû faire figure de « grand baraqué » avant l'arrivée d'Emmett. Etrangement, les filles nous lançaient des regards méfiants, presque hargneux, pendant que les garçons semblaient soudain frappés d'immobilisme. En voyant cela, un sourire se dessina sur chacun de nos visages.

C'était sûr qu'à côté, nous faisions tâche. Rose avait mis un jean moulant, avec des bottes par-dessus, une chemise beige cintrée et sa veste de cuir. Alice portait une superbe jupe à volant, un bustier et une veste courte noire. Jasper et Emmett avaient revêtus un pantalon de toile, blanc pour le premier et brun clair pour le second, un tee-shirt et des vestes qui faisaient à la fois chic et décontracté. Quant à moi, j'avais un jean légèrement évasée, des chaussures à talons (eh oui, finalement on s'habitue à tout !), un tee-shirt asymétrique et une veste longue qui balayait mes chevilles. Je ne portais pas de lunettes de soleil, car Alice m'avait prévenue que les humains ne feraient pas attention à un détail comme mes yeux rouges. Rosalie secoua négligemment sa magnifique chevelure avant de s'asseoir juste à côté d'Emmett. Celui-ci passa un bras autour des épaules de sa belle et l'attira contre lui. Alice se posa élégamment sur les genoux de Jasper qui posa ses mains sur la taille et une cuisse de sa dulcinée. Pour ma part, je pris place entre les deux couples, bien posée sur le dossier du banc. Autant rassurer de suite les ados du coin, nous n'étions pas cinq jeunes célibataires. Nous fîmes semblant de ne pas avoir remarqué les regards toujours posés sur nous et nous nous mîmes à discuter, comme si de rien n'était. En tout cas, j'étais fixée : il nous était impossible de passer inaperçus !

Grâce à notre ouïe de vampires, nous entendîmes les conversations reprendre autour de nous. Mais, bizarrement, elles semblaient avoir toutes le même thème. Je tendis une oreille un peu plus attentive aux sept ados.

- C'est qui ?

- J'en sais rien ! En tout cas, les nanas sont bien gaulées.

- Je m'approcherai pas trop. T'as vu comme ce gars est balèze ?

- Ce sont des étrangers.

- Vous avez vu comme ils sont pâles !

- Je me demande où ils ont acheté leurs fringues.

- Qu'est-ce qu'ils friment !

- Mate un peu leurs bagnoles.

- Eh ! Mais ce sont eux, les nouveaux !

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ?

- J'ai vu cette voiture rouge, avec d'autres. Hier. Un vrai défilé de belles caisses ! Il y avait celle-là, plus une jaune et deux noire. Par contre, la jeep n'y était pas.

- Tu veux dire que c'est eux qui vont habiter la vieille maison de la forêt ?

- Il semblerait. En tout cas, les voitures allaient là-bas.

- Ça promet !

- Ils sont frères et sœurs, ou quoi ?

- T'as déjà pris ta sœur comme ça, sur les genoux ? Ils sortent ensemble.

- Sauf celle aux cheveux noirs.

- Elle ne va pas rester seule longtemps, crois-moi.

- Tu te prends pour le beau gosse du lycée, ma parole !

- De toute façon, si c'est vraiment les nouveaux, ils ne nous même pas salué.

- Ouais, ils nous snobent carrément !

- Ils doivent croire qu'ils sont trop bien pour nous.

- Sûr qu'ils en jettent, entre leurs caisses, leurs fringues et leurs physiques.

- T'es jaloux ?

- Tu crois qu'ils vont aller au même lycée que nous ?

- Personnellement, je n'en ai rien à faire.

- C'est que des frimeurs. Ils viennent parader devant nous, rien d'autre.

J'étais un peu surprise de l'attitude de ces jeunes. Rosalie s'en aperçue, car elle se tourna vers moi et me donna quelques explications.

- N'y prends pas garde, ces toujours ainsi quand nous arrivons quelque part.

- Je trouve qu'ils nous jugent quand même très vite, m'insurgeai-je.

- Dis-toi qu'ils sont juste jaloux et apeurés.

- Ben tiens.

- Ils nous envient notre argent et notre beauté, poursuivit Rose. Ils ont peur que nous leur piquions leurs copains ou leurs copines, ou que nous leur volions la vedette pour je ne sais quelle niaiserie de lycéen comme le bal de fin d'année. Certains redoutent de perdre leur popularité ou une place sociale qu'ils ont mis parfois des années à acquérir.

- C'est dur d'être un ado, plaisantai-je.

- Tu n'as pas idée, soupira-t-elle. Ils ne savent plus danser, s'intéressent à des trucs complètement débiles. Quand nous avions leur âge, nous en savions plus qu'en : nous savions nous tenir en société, danser correctement, parler de pleins de choses. Nous nous intéressions à ce qui nous entourait, et pas uniquement au prochain épisode d'une série qui aura disparu dans trois ans.

- Fais pas ta fille blasée, Rose, intervint Jasper. A leur âge, nous vivions une autre époque. Nous étions adultes, ou presque. Eux, ce sont des mômes.

- Et puis, ça fait du bien de ne pas se prendre continuellement au sérieux, de s'amuser, renchérit Emmett.

- Le jour où tu seras sérieux, il faudra vraiment qu'on s'inquiète, le taquina Alice.

- Rose, défends-moi, implora Emmett. Dis-leur qu'il y a des choses que je prends _très_ au sérieux. Il n'y a que toi qui sache comme je suis un _adulte_ lorsque nous sommes seuls.

- Eh oh ! Les amoureux, intervins-je. Vous gardez vos conversations impudiques pour vous. Je suis trop jeune pour entendre ça.

Nous éclatâmes de rire et, étrangement, cela parut presque saugrenu, tant les gens chuchotaient autour de nous. Jasper fut le premier à se calmer. Il me regarda avec insistance.

- Comment tu te sens ? demanda-t-il à voix basse, faisant taire immédiatement nos rires.

- Bien. Pourquoi ?

- Pas d'envie particulière de leur sauter dessus ? fit-il, sans prendre de gants.

- Non, pas pour l'instant.

- Jaz', elle est allée chasser hier avec Carlisle et Esmée, lui rappela Emmett. Et sa dernière victime humaine remonte à un mois environ. Tu sais bien qu'il faut un peu plus de temps avant que le manque ne se manifeste.

- Je n'y peux rien, reprit Jasper. Ses appréhensions et celles de toute la famille se transmettent à moi. Je préfère être direct plutôt que de devoir tenter de désamorcer en un instant une situation délicate.

- Je te remercie de ta sollicitude, dis-je, sincère. Mais pour le moment, il n'y a rien à signaler.

- J'aime quand tu es autant attentionné, déclara Alice, regardant son mari avec une lueur malicieuse.

- Attends un peu, et je montrerai ce que c'est, que d'être attentionné.

- Et voilà, c'est reparti ! remarquai-je, tout en souriant. Vous n'avez vraiment pas d'autres sujets de conversation ?

Une demi-heure plus tard, nous quittâmes le parc et retournâmes chez nous. Esmée nous attendait.

- Carlisle est parti au travail. Il rentrera bientôt, nous annonça-t-elle. Et cela, c'est pour vous.

Au milieu du salon trônaient quatre tas, composés chacun d'un sac, de livres et d'une petite feuille posée sur l'ensemble.

- Ce sont vos affaires d'école, précisa-t-elle. Vous avez vos emplois du temps. Pour les options, vous verrez cela demain.

- Demain ? releva aussitôt Emmett.

- Les vacances sont finies. Vous retournez à l'école.

- Trop bien, grommela mon frère.

- Et Rachel ? demanda Jasper.

- Je suis sincèrement navrée, répondit Esmée en se tournant vers moi. Tu commences à peine ton nouveau régime et ce serait vraiment trop risqué de passer ta journée enfermée avec des lycéens.

- Pas de problème, répliquai-je, désinvolte. De toute façon, Carlisle m'en avait déjà parlé. Mais, ça ne pose pas de soucis que je sois sortie aujourd'hui ?

- En aucune manière, me rassura-t-elle. Nous dirons simplement que tu as une santé fragile et qu'il est préférable que tu ne t'exposes pas de trop.

- Et Edward et Bella ? fit Emmett, apparemment curieux de savoir qui était de corvée d'école.

- Laisse-les tranquille, rétorqua notre « tante ». Ils ont une enfant à élever.

- Et le cabot ? s'enquit Rosalie, avec sa douceur habituelle quand il s'agissait de Jacob.

- Jacob voulait arrêter ses études, faute de moyens, mais Bella l'a convaincue de poursuivre, répondit Esmée. C'est elle et Edward qui s'occupent de ses frais de scolarité. Il va aller la faculté.

- Ils ne veulent pas l'avoir dans les jambes, surtout, renchérit Rosalie. Je les comprends.

- Allez, souriez ! s'exclama Alice. Nous sommes tous en première, cette fois.

- Quoi ? s'étrangla Emmett.

- Eh oui, déclara Esmée, souriant de façon toute maternelle. Nous avons pensé qu'il valait mieux faire en sorte que vos horaires coïncident, au vu des bouleversements familiaux.

- On va se retrouver chez les petits, se plaignit Emmett. Je vais mourir…

- Tu peux râler, c'est trop tard, l'informa Rosalie.

- Mais je n'ai pas la taille pour être en première, continua mon frère. Ils sont naïfs, mais pas à ce point.

- Emmett, reprit alors Esmée, d'un ton doux mais ferme. Tu sais parfaitement que vous faites plus jeunes que votre âge réel. Et pour ce qui est des détails, tu apprendras que tu as été scolarisé un an trop tard, d'où le fait que tu sois en première au lieu de la terminale. Pour Alice, rien à signaler. Quant à Rosalie et Jasper, puisque nous les avons adoptés, on a précisé que Rose a redoublé sa cinquième, suite à la mort de ses parents et parce qu'elle prenait soin de Jasper.

- On pourra un jour avoir notre mot dire pour nos études ? demanda encore Emmett, d'un ton plaintif.

- Carlisle et moi, nous savons trop de quoi vous êtes capables, de l'imagination que vous avez. Je crains que nous nous occupions encore longtemps de régler les grandes lignes de nos identités.

- Trop injuste ! bougonna Emmett.

- Attends que je te trouve une coquille, ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire, tout en retenant un rire.

- Une coquille ? Pourquoi ?

- Tu seras plus convaincant dans ton rôle de Caliméro. Parce que là, franchement, même moi je n'y crois pas une seconde !

- Puisque vous vous moquez tous de moi, je vais jouer à la console !

- Que disais-tu Rose déjà, sur l'immaturité des ados ? apostrophai-je ma belle-sœur.

Nous éclatâmes de rire pendant qu'Emmett, faisant semblant d'être vexé, allumait la télé et installait sa console. Ce furent sur ces entrefaites que Carlisle rentra. En un coup d'œil, il découvrit Emmett maugréant devant la télé, Esmée qui le regardait en secouant doucement la tête, et nous autres hilares.

- Puis-je savoir ce qu'il se passe ? demanda-t-il, un sourire se dessinant déjà sur ses lèvres.

- Rien de bien méchant, lui répondit Esmée, tout en le rejoignant. Ce n'est que ton neveu qui n'apprécie pas d'être en première.

- Oh oh ! J'espère que tu ne penses pas à sécher les cours, mon grand. Et que tes notes se maintiendront au beau fixe.

- Comme si c'était mon genre de laisser un ado boutonneux avoir de meilleurs résultats que moi, répliqua aussitôt mon frère.

- Et si nous nous amusions, ce soir ? proposa Alice.

- A quoi penses-tu ? s'enquit Rosalie.

- Il y a plein de jeux de société, on n'a qu'à choisir.

Et ce fut ainsi que passa la nuit. Le temps semblait filer, pendant que nous faisions des parties de poker, de jeux vidéo, des charades, etc. C'était, somme toute, une superbe nuit en famille. Nos rires retentissaient dans toute la maison. Jamais je n'avais connu une telle félicité. Bien trop vite à mon goût, l'aube vint. Paresseusement, le soleil se leva, parant de couleur l'est, étirant ses rayons aussi loin qu'il le pouvait. Ce fut comme un signal. Emmett, Rosalie, Alice et Jasper montèrent dans leur chambre, afin de se préparer. Carlisle et Esmée leur emboîtèrent le pas. Après avoir réfléchi un instant, je les imitai.

Parvenue à l'étage, j'entendis l'eau qui coulait dans les différentes salles de bain, les cris plaintifs d'Alice (disant qu'elle n'avait rien à se mettre), Rosalie intimant à Emmett de la laisser se laver tranquillement, le rire tendre d'Esmée. En inspirant profondément, je pénétrai dans ma chambre. Bon, il allait me falloir encore un peu de temps avant de me sentir maîtresse de ces lieux. Dire que depuis que nous étions arrivés, je n'avais encore rien changé de place dans ma chambre. Tout était exactement comme le premier soir.

Je gagnai prestement la salle de bain et me dévêtis en un tour de main. J'ouvris à fond le bouton d'eau chaude de la douche, et me laissai gagner par le bien-être. Comme c'était agréable de sentir la chaleur m'envelopper ! Je fronçai les sourcils en contemplant l'étagère qui me faisait face. Elle ne contenait pas moins de six gel douche, quatre shampoings, quatre masques pour cheveux, deux après-shampoings. Levant les yeux au ciel devant tant de produits, je tendis la main à l'aveuglette et saisi le premier gel douche. Vanille de Madagascar. Après m'être bien frictionnée, je piochai au hasard un shampoing et entrepris de laver ma chevelure. Je terminai le tout par l'après-shampoing. Je n'en voyais pas vraiment l'utilité, vu que mes cheveux, comme tous ceux des vampires, étaient naturellement beaux. Mais je savais déjà qu'Alice et Rosalie le sentiraient si je n'utilisais pas tout ce qu'elles avaient acheté. Et je ne tenais pas particulièrement à les vexer. Je m'enroulai dans une épaisse serviette molletonnée et me gagnai mon dressing. Bon, la chasse au trésor allait commencer. Et tout d'abord, songer pratique. Je ne jetais même pas un regard aux robes et jupes qui s'alignaient et me dirigeai vers la partie « pantalons ». Bien entendu, il y en avait une flopée. Un soupir franchit mes lèvres. Je pris un jean, au hasard, avant de le reposer aussitôt. Non mais, à quoi pensaient-elles ? Avec toutes ses paillettes, ce jean me faisait penser à ma peau en plein soleil ! Je le mis sur le tas de ce que je considérais comme « les habits qu'il était hors de question que je porte ». Je fis une deuxième tentative. Un jean délavé, avec des trous soigneusement fait aux genoux et à l'arrière des cuisses. A présent, le haut. En espérant trouver de suite quelque chose qui me convienne, je me postai devant une pile de T-shirt. Le premier s'avéra être le bon : sans manche, gris clair, il m'arrivait juste au-dessus du nombril. Sitôt habillée, je glissai mes pieds dans une paire de petites baskets. J'étais sur le point de sortir quand je me rappelai un détail. Prestement, je réunis mes cheveux en une espèce de queue de cheval, que j'attachai avec une de mes nombreuses boucles. Bon, ça avait l'air un peu bohémien, mais ce n'était pas grave.

En descendant, je vis qu'ils étaient tous déjà prêts. Carlisle était vraiment très élégant dans son pantalon crème et sa chemise bleu pâle. Emmett et Jasper avaient opté pour la simplicité : jeans, basket, sweet, veste de velours. Alice et Rosalie étaient magnifiques, comme toujours. La blonde avait choisi un pantalon en tissu noir avec de fines rayures grises, des chaussures à talons, une chemise blanche, une veste assortie au pantalon et un chapeau complétait sa tenue. Quant à la brune, elle arborait un legging avec un long tee-shirt (ou une minirobe ? je n'étais pas encore assez calée pour faire la différence) asymétrique violet, des ballerines et une courte veste s'arrêtant à la taille. Bien que n'en ayant pas besoin, elles s'étaient maquillées avec soin.

J'étais sur la dernière marche que, déjà, Alice se précipitait vers moi.

- Je suis vraiment désolée que nous devions aller en cours.

- C'est pas grave, lui assurai-je. Tu me raconteras ce soir.

- Compte sur moi, fit-elle, en me serrant dans ses bras.

- Passe une bonne journée, petite sœur, renchérit Emmett.

Je sentis une boule se former dans ma gorge. Qu'allai-je faire aujourd'hui ? Depuis que je les connaissais, c'était la première fois que la maison allait être désertée, exceptée par Esmée. Je la respectais, mais je devais bien avouer que je la connaissais moins que les autres. A dire vrai, je commençais à stresser. Mais soudain, une vague de bien-être m'envahi. Jasper…

- Ne t'inquiète pas, ta journée sera certainement mieux que la nôtre, dit le jeune homme blond.

- Amusez-vous bien, poursuivit Rosalie.

- Allez les enfants, vous allez finir par être en retard, déclara Esmée, veillant au moindre détail. Vous avez vos affaires ? Vos emplois du temps ? Vous avez pensé à prendre de l'argent pour le déjeuner ?

- Oui Esmée, répondit toute la troupe, avec une synchronisation parfaite.

- Quelle voiture prenez-vous ? continua notre « tante ».

- La mienne, s'exclamèrent en même temps Emmett et Rosalie.

Esmée et Carlisle échangèrent un regard complice. Aucune des voitures des Cullen ne pouvait passer inaperçue, surtout pas ici. Même la Volvo d'Edward aurait été plus que remarquée.

- Que diriez-vous d'y aller à deux voitures ? proposa Carlisle. De toute manière, les habitants de cette charmante bourgade ont bien dû remarquer notre arrivée. Et comme vous êtes sortis avec les deux hier, autant continuer. Pas la peine de leur rappeler l'existence de la Porsche ou de leur montrer l'Audi. En plus, s'il a un problème ou une absence inopinée d'un enseignant, vous ne serez pas bloqué au lycée à vous attendre. A Forks, vous utilisiez bien deux véhicules. Je ne voie pas de problèmes à ce que vous continuiez ainsi.

Ravis, mes frères et sœurs s'élancèrent dans le garage. Deux secondes après, nous entendîmes vrombir les moteurs et les voitures quittèrent la demeure. Carlisle embrassa sa femme avant de partir lui aussi, direction l'hôpital.

Jusqu'à ce soir, je serai seule avec Esmée. Cette dernière se tourna vers moi, avec un sourire qui dégageait tant d'amour que je me demandais s'il était possible de ne pas aimer cette femme.

- Alors dis-moi, ma chère nièce, que veux-tu faire aujourd'hui ?

- Je ne sais pas. Que faites-vous d'habitude ?

- Cela dépend. De la broderie, de la peinture, du jardinage, le ménage, des balades, du shopping…

- Du shopping ? la coupai-je. Pourquoi ne pas le faire avec Alice et Rose ?

- Disons que leurs goûts sont un peu trop…fantaisistes pour moi. Je ne me vois absolument pas porter le même genre d'affaires qu'elles.

- Je ne veux pas vous déranger dans vos activités. Faites comme d'ordinaire, je me débrouillerai.

- Hors de question de te laisser seule dans ton coin. Sauf si c'est ton choix par envie, et non par défaut. Je surfe beaucoup sur Internet, à donner des conseils de déco sur des forums. As-tu envie de m'aider ?

- Je ne connais rien à l'informatique, avouai-je, me sentant vraiment très ignorante.

- Et bien, je vais t'apprendre, affirma-t-elle, sans se départir de son sourire. Tu veux bien aller chercher ton ordinateur ? Nous allons nous installer dans mon bureau.

- J'y vais de suite.

- Une dernière chose : tu peux me tutoyer. Après tout, je suis ta tante, non ?

- D'accord, répondis-je, avec un sourire.

Quelques instants plus tard, nous étions toutes les deux dans la pièce réservée à Esmée. Un énorme bureau occupait une place non négligeable de la salle. Malgré sa taille, il semblait presque petit, vu ce qui l'occupait : un ordinateur dernier cri et un grand nombre de revues de décoration étaient éparpillées sur le meuble. Sur les étagères se trouvaient des livres traitant de l'architecture, du désign, de l'art, de l'ameublement. Esmée rangea les revues et brancha mon ordinateur portable au réseau Internet. Dire que tout ce que je savais en matière d'informatique, c'était comment allumer la machine. Je me sentais vraiment vieille, d'un coup !

Avec une patience d'ange, Esmée me guida dans ma découverte de cet univers. En deux heures, j'étais passée du statut d'ignare absolue à celui d'experte. J'aurai pu démonter et remonter un ordinateur sans problème. Heureusement que j'étai un vampire ! Cela facilitait vraiment les choses. Mon « professeur » pouvait parler très vite et n'avait aucunement besoin de répéter. Une fois la leçon achevée, Esmée nous connecta à Internet, non sans m'avoir expliqué ce que c'était exactement que le « web ». Enfin, elle ouvrit une dizaine d'onglets simultanément, grâce aux marques page. Pratique, tout de même. Assise à côté d'elle, j'enregistrais tout. J'étais curieuse de voir les forums dont elle avait parlé. A peine avait-elle entré ses mots de passe que je vis que ces diverses boîtes de messagerie avait de nombreuses demandes d'aide. Sur chacune, des photos ou des croquis accompagnaient les messages. Esmée ouvrit le premier mail, regarda pendant quelques secondes les photographies et me regarda.

- Alors Rachel, que répondrais-tu à cette jeune femme ?

- Ben… que…

- Vas-y, n'hésite pas, m'encouragea-t-elle.

- Et bien, je trouve que son salon est triste. Il faudrait une couleur un peu plus chaude sur les murs, surtout qu'elle dit qu'il n'y a pas beaucoup de lumière. Le parquet assombrit encore la pièce, il faudrait peut-être le replacer par du carrelage ou de la moquette.

- Continue.

- Son canapé est trop grand aussi, il prend tout l'espace. On pourrait en mettre un plus petits, avec des poufs ou des fauteuils… je ne sais pas comment on les appelle, mais ils sont bas, sans accoudoirs, de forme un peu triangulaire et de couleur vive...

- Oui, je vois. Ce sont des fauteuils poires. C'est bien, surtout que c'est une jeune célibataire qui aime la fête, d'après ce qu'elle dit. Il ne lui faut pas un intérieur de femme mariée.

- On pourrait aussi accrocher la télé en hauteur, cela dégagerait de la place. Et puis, mettre des plantes ou des tableaux, histoire d'agrémenter le tout.

- Tu vois, ce n'est pas compliqué.

- Et vous… tu fais ça toute la journée ?

- Pas forcément. Mais comme là, cela fait depuis un mois que je ne me suis pas connectée, j'ai beaucoup de demandes en retard.

- Et tu es payée pour cela ? voulus-je savoir.

- Certains sites me rétribuent, en effet. C'est ce qu'on appelle du travail à domicile. D'ailleurs, Carlisle a dû me faire un « arrêt maladie » pour expliquer mon absence. Mais pour d'autres sites, je le fais simplement parce que j'aime ça.

- Alors je vais te laisser travailler. Je vais surfer, moi aussi. J'ai du retard à rattraper. Je refuse d'être plus longtemps la seule ignorante de la famille.

Le temps passa très vite, tant je m'amusais à découvrir Internet. C'était bien beau, d'être un vampire nomade, mais qu'est-ce qu'on loupait comme choses ! Au bout de trois heures, je vis Esmée froncer les sourcils et se lever. Je lui jetai un regard plein d'interrogations.

- Je vais juste chercher un livre, m'expliqua-t-elle. Je me souviens d'avoir lu quelque chose…

- De quel ouvrage as-tu besoin ? lui demandai-je.

- Le gros rouge, sur la deuxième étagère, m'indiqua-t-elle.

Avec un sourire malicieux, je me tournai vers l'étagère qu'elle me désignait. Je tendis la main et, avec précaution, j'attirai le livre vers nous et le posai juste à côté de l'ordinateur d'Esmée.

- Merci, fit-elle.

- De rien.

- Tu maîtrises de mieux en mieux ta télékinésie.

- Il semblerait que les leçons de Carlisle aient été efficaces. Au moins tant que je ne ma laisses pas submerger par mes émotions…

- Tu pourras t'entraîner en accrochant les tableaux dans la maison, proposa-t-elle.

- Tu n'as pas peur que je les abîmes par mégarde ?

- Si c'est le cas, ce ne sera pas grave. Après tout, ce ne sont rien de plus que des toiles avec de la peinture.

Nous poursuivîmes la journée devant nos écrans. Moi qui avais peur de m'ennuyer, je ne voyais pas défiler les heures. Surtout qu'Esmée me faisait régulièrement participer à son travail. Etrangement, je n'avais plus l'impression de déranger cette femme merveilleuse et, même, d'être utile.

Vers 16h, nous perçûmes un bruit familier. Deux voitures venaient. Impossible de se tromper sur le son de ces moteurs : les « lycéens » étaient de retour. Plus qu'impatiente, je me levais d'un bond et dégringolai les escaliers. Lorsqu'ils se garèrent, j'avais déjà ouvert la porte d'entrée et je les attendais. Ils me regardèrent et entrèrent dans la demeure, amusés par mon évidente hâte. Ils eurent à peine le temps de déposer leurs sacs que je ne pus me retenir davantage et que je les bombardais de questions.

- Alors, comment c'était ? Les profs ? Les élèves ? Les cours ? Je suis sûre que vous étiez les plus calés pour répondre. Et l'ambiance ? C'était comme au parc ?

Avec un amusement certain, ils entreprirent alors de me raconter toute leur journée, répondant avec bonne volonté aux multiples questions qui jaillissaient de ma bouche. Lorsque ma curiosité fut satisfaite, ce fut à leur tour de me demander de leur narrer ma journée, ce que je fis avec plaisir. Quand enfin nous nous arrêtâmes, Esmée intervint, avec une attitude toute maternelle.

- Je suis persuadée que vous avez des devoirs à faire.

- Ils ne nous prendront qu'une heure, affirma alors Emmett.

- On peut les faire plus tard, surtout que ce n'est pas pour demain, renchérit Jasper.

- Plus vite vous les ferez, plus vite vous en serez débarrassés, insista Esmée. Allez, cessez de ronchonner et direction la cuisine.

Pendant qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la cuisine, traînant un peu les pieds, je m'assis dans un des fauteuils du salon, sans les quitter des yeux. Je me demandais ce que pouvaient bien contenir leurs cours, ce qu'ils devaient faire comme devoirs et pleins d'autres choses du même style. Je les vis sortir leurs affaires et commencer leur travail, tout en rigolant. Esmée, décidément attentive, remarqua mon regard plein d'envie. Elle se dirigea vers une commode et en sortit un calepin vierge.

- Si tu veux, tu peux les rejoindre, déclara-t-elle, tout en me tendant le calepin et un stylo.

- Vraiment ?

- Bien sûr. Si tu en as envie, tu peux toi aussi faire les mêmes devoirs qu'eux.

- Sauf qu'ils vont à l'école, eux. Je ne sais pas ce qu'ils savent.

- Tu peux toujours essayer.

- Ils ont certainement besoind ecalme.

- Parce que tu crois qu'ils sont calmes, là ? plaisanta-t-elle.

En effet, de grands éclats de voix nous parvenaient de la cuisine. A priori, faire les devoirs se révélaient être une tâche animée. Ce qui me donnait encore plus envie de les rejoindre. Je m'emparai rapidement du calepin tendu et m'empressai de rejoindre mes frères et sœurs, sous l'œil bienveillant d'Esmée.

D'ailleurs, les quatre lycéens m'accueillirent avec plaisir. Je pris place entre Emmett et Alice. Mon frère faisait de l'algèbre, ce qui me convenait mieux que la dissertation d'Alice. Là, au moins, je ne serai peut-être pas larguée trop vite. Enfin… C'était ce que je croyais… Il fallait bien avouer le temps où j'allais l'école remontait vraiment, et qu'à l'époque, on n'apprenait absolument pas les mêmes choses que maintenant. Comprenant la situation, Emmett me tendit son cahier, sans un mot. J'entrepris alors de lire son cours, tracé avec sa fine écriture. Ensuite seulement, je m'attelai aux devoirs. Bien entendu, au bout d'une heure et demie, ils avaient tous achevé leurs travaux. Pas moi. Néanmoins, j'avais envie de poursuivre. Rosalie, Alice, Jasper et Emmett prirent alors mon « éducation scolaire » en main. Je lis à vitesse toute vampirique l'intégralité de leurs cours de la journée. Ensuite, comme de véritables précepteurs, ils me firent faire des « devoirs », apportèrent des éléments complémentaires à ce que les professeurs avaient raconté. Tout cela grands renforts de rires. Je n'aurai jamais cru que l'école puisse être aussi amusante. Je commençais à regretter de ne pas pouvoir y assister…

Je finissais enfin de satisfaire les exigences de mes « précepteurs » quand Carlisle rentra.

Il nous contempla pendant quelques minutes, pendant qu'Esmée lui murmurait quelque chose à l'oreille. Il acquiesça, le regard toujours braqué sur nous. Puis, comme la lune se levait, il me proposa une partie de chasse. Je n'avais pas franchement soif, mais je savais qu'il essayait d'adoucir le cap du changement de régime. Nous partîmes donc à la recherche d'un délicieux repas de _daims_, en compagnie d'Esmée.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapitre 7**

Cette routine s'installa pendant une semaine. Je passais la journée avec Esmée, à lire, à surfer, décorer la maison ou à discuter. Le soir, je lisais les cours de mes frères et sœurs et faisais les devoirs correspondants. Et tous les trois jours, je partais chasser.

Au bout de six jours, j'eus la surprise, en relevant le courrier, de découvrir un colis à mon nom. Je le regardai fixement, mais il n'y avait pas d'erreur, c'était bien adressé à Rachel MacCarty.

- Esmée ? fis-je en pénétrant dans le salon.

- Oui, répondit-elle, coupant le son de l'émission qu'elle regardait.

- J'ai du courrier, déclarai-je, encore incrédule, en lui montrant le colis. Cela vient du lycée.

- Et bien, ouvre-le, dit-elle, l'air de déjà connaître le contenu du paquet.

Avec précaution, j'obtempérai. C'était la première fois que je recevais du courrier. Force était de constater que, dans notre monde, on s'échangeait rarement nos adresses, entre vampires. Fébrile, je sortis une énorme liasse de papier. Il y avait dix dossiers et une lettre. Je m'assis sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et parcourus rapidement les quelques lignes.

_Darrington School District_

_1065 Fir Street_

_Darrington__, __WA__98241_

_Mademoiselle Rachel MacCarty,_

_Le conseil d'administration a pris connaissance de votre dossier, tant scolaire que médical. Devant les explications du docteur Carlisle Cullen et vos excellents résultats scolaires, nous avons décidé d'accéder à sa requête en vous permettant de suivre vos cours par correspondance._

_Toutes les deux semaines, vous recevrez un colis contenant vos cours. Vous êtes priée de rendre les devoirs demandés par vos enseignants en temps voulu. Tout retard non justifié entraînera automatiquement la suspension de votre inscription._

_En ce qui concerne vos examens de fin d'année, vous passerez l'épreuve au lycée, comme l'ensemble de vos camarades. Bien entendu, si votre état de santé ne le permet pas, un arrangement pourra certainement être trouvé, comme passer vos épreuves chez vous sous la surveillance d'un enseignant de l'établissement._

_En vous souhaitant une bonne réception et une bonne année scolaire,_

_Veuillez agréer, mademoiselle MacCarty, l'expression de nos sentiments les meilleurs._

_Mr. R. Mulrey_

_Proviseur._

Je regardai Esmée, les yeux pétillants de joie.

- Vous m'avez inscrite à des cours par correspondance ! m'exclamai-je, ravie.

- J'en ai parlé à Carlisle après avoir vu comment tu étais lorsque les enfants sont rentrés de leur première journée.

- Mais, comment avez-vous fait ? Je veux dire, le directeur parle de dossier scolaire et médical…

- C'est facile, avec un ordinateur et quelques connaissances, fit-elle, calmement.

- Oh, Esmée…

J'étais tellement heureuse que je lui sautais au cou et la serrai dans mes bras. Lorsqu'elle m'étreignit à son tour, je sus avec certitude que je ferai mon possible pour ne jamais décevoir ou peiner cette femme formidable. Une vague de joie m'envahit et je me sentis délicieusement bien, comme si je flottais.

- Ce n'est pas grand-chose, Rachel.

- C'est beaucoup, au contraire, rétorquai-je. Puis-je commencer de suite ?

- Bien entendu.

- M'autorises-tu à aller faire un tour en ville afin d'acheter des cahiers et des stylos ?

- Evidemment, mais je t'accompagne.

- Si tu veux.

- Cela fait trois semaines que tu es « sevrée » et je me souviens comme ce fut un cap difficile pour Jasper. Et en plus, tu es supposée être une jeune fille valétudinaire.

- Tu as peur que je tombe dans les pommes ? plaisantai-je. Au fait, pouvons-nous prendre ma voiture ?

- Un petit plaisir ne peut pas faire de mal, répondit-elle, souriante.

En un instant, nous fûmes installées dans ma belle voiture. Je n'en revenais pas que ce petit bijou était bien à moi. J'eus une pensée pour Jacob. Je lui avais dit que je ferai ma première sortie en voiture avec lui. Malheureusement, il était bien trop pris pour avoir du temps à me consacrer. D'ailleurs, nous voyions très peu Edward, Bella et Nessie. Leur vie de famille les mobilisait énormément. Le moteur ronronna dès que je mis le contact. En faisant marche arrière, je sentis la puissance qui se cachait sous mes pédales. Avec un clin d'œil à Esmée, j'enclenchai la première et accélérai. La voiture fila aussitôt. Je passai la seconde, puis la troisième et la quatrième. Les quelques kilomètres qui nous séparaient de Darrington furent bien vite franchis et Esmée me demanda de ralentir, afin de me conformer à la vitesse règlementaire. Avec un soupir résigné, je lui obéis. Décidément, je n'aimais pas rouler lentement. Enfin, quand je disais « lentement », cela signifiait à la vitesse maximale autorisée.

Nous nous garâmes sans peine devant la première papeterie. Lorsque nous descendîmes de la voiture, je remarquai de suite les regards posés sur nous. Enfin, c'était probablement plus l'Audi que les passants contemplaient. La boutique était vraiment très simple : des rayonnages de cahiers, de feuilles, des bacs avec divers stylos, gommes, du matériel de géométrie exposé dans un coin, des calculatrices pendues au mur et quelques gadgets. Esmée, en véritable habituée, prit un panier et nous commençâmes à faire le tour de la boutique. Ma « tante » saluait au passage les personnes présentes. En jeune fille polie et bien élevée, je l'imitais. Quelques présentations furent nécessaires lorsque deux humaines nous demandèrent si nous étions bien les nouveaux propriétaires de l' « ancienne maison de la forêt ». Je m'efforçais d'agir comme si j'étais humaine, et fis bien attention à ne pas aller plus vite que nécessaire. Je me rendis compte que c'était un peu plus difficile que lorsque je me trouvais avec mes frères et sœurs, et ce pour une raison très simple : je sentais tous les regards des clients posés sur nous. S'il y avait bien une chose que je détestais, c'était d'être observée avec insistance. Un sourire d'Esmée me rassura et ce fut sans incident que nous gagnâmes la caisse. Avec patience, j'attendis que la femme ait fini de biper tous les articles et je sortis ma carte bancaire. C'était la première fois que j'avais la possibilité de m'en servir, et je n'allais pas m'en priver. Emmett avait fait les choses en grand, en m'ouvrant un compte et, surtout, en y déposant ce qui me semblait une somme colossale. Moi qui n'avais jamais eu un kopek en poche, je possédais à présent plusieurs centaine de milliers de dollars. Après avoir salué et remercié la commerçante, nous rentrâmes chez nous.

Je m'installai de suite à la table de la cuisine et entrepris la lecture de mon premier cours, « L'Histoire des Etats-Unis ». A la fin du premier chapitre, j'y trouvais plusieurs pages indiquant les devoirs à faire. Sur le conseil d'Esmée, j'ouvris un cahier et commençai ma première dissertation. D'après elle, il était préférable que de rédiger d'abord un brouillon. Je compris rapidement pourquoi : c'était la première fois que je faisais des devoirs que je devais rendre et il n'était pas évident, même pour un vampire, de savoir d'emblée organiser sa pensée et ne pas se disperser. Dès que j'eus fini ce devoir, je ne pus résister à l'envie de le montrer à Esmée. Un peu anxieuse, j'attendis son verdict.

- Il ne te reste plus qu'à le recopier, déclara-t-elle.

- Alors, c'est bien ?

- Oui. Très bien même. Tes frères et sœurs t'ont bien appris comment faire une dissertation.

En sautillant de joie, je regagnai la cuisine et mis au propre mon devoir. Puis, je le rangeais dans la pochette destinée à cette matière et poursuivis mon travail. Lorsque les « lycéens » rentrèrent, j'en étais à mon troisième et avant dernier travail d'Histoire. Comme d'habitude, ils s'installèrent à la cuisine.

- Ça y est, tu l'as reçu ! entama Alice.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? demanda Rosalie.

- Esmée et Carlisle m'ont inscrite à des cours par correspondance ! m'exclamai-je, avant de regarder Alice. Tu le savais, n'est-ce pas ?

- Depuis le premier soir, confirma-t-elle, en prenant place.

- Et tu ne m'as rien dit ?

- J'ai préféré te laisser la surprise.

- Alors, tu as les cours d'avance, fit Emmett, en feuilletant le cours d'Anglais. C'est trop cool pour nous !

- Si tu veux, tu peux regarder, fis-je, amusée. Mais ne te trompes pas dans les devoirs à rendre.

- Comme si c'était mon genre, rétorqua-t-il.

Nous éclatâmes de rire à cette idée, avant de nous plonger dans le travail de tout lycéen. Jasper fut le premier à finir. Lorsqu'il se leva pour gagner le salon, je lui emboitai le pas, délaissant mon cahier de mathématiques.

- Jasper, aurais-tu quelques minutes à m'accorder ?

- Naturellement.

- Allons faire quelques pas dehors.

Je l'entraînai à l'extérieur et nous nous assîmes sous le couvert des arbres. Les nuages s'amoncelaient au-dessus de nous, prémices d'une imminente averse.

- Cela fait plusieurs jours que je voulais te parler, mais j'ai souvent l'impression que les yeux et les oreilles des autres sont braqués sur moi.

- Ce qui ne facilite guère les choses, convint-il. J'avais senti que quelque chose te perturbait, mais je n'ai rien voulu dire.

- Ce qui est tout à ton honneur.

- Je sais ce que c'est, que d'être le « nouveau végétarien », fit-il avec un sourire.

- C'est précisément de cela que je veux parler. Enfin, si cela ne te dérange pas…

- Vas-y, je t'écoute. Que désires-tu savoir ?

- Au fil des discussions, il est apparu que cela n'a pas été facile pour toi. Et je redoute que cela s'avère malaisé pour moi également.

- Je reconnais que cela a été dur. Très dur même, et pendant des années. Probablement parce que je n'y ai pas mis toute la bonne volonté qu'il fallait.

- Comment ça ?

- Vois-tu, nous ne tuons pas d'humains, mais nous n'avons pas tous les mêmes raisons. Pour Carlisle, la vie humaine est sacrée. Esmée a adopté presque immédiatement la vision de son époux. En ce qui concerne Edward, il ne veut pas être un monstre et il respecte tant Carlisle qu'il ne veut pas le décevoir. Rosalie, elle, c'est plus par fierté. Vois-tu, elle n'a jamais vraiment tué un humain comme un vampire peut le faire.

- C'est-à-dire ? demandai-je, perplexe.

- Elle a tué en se servant de sa force, de ses mains. C'est son amour-propre qui lui permet de résister, expliqua Jasper avant de poursuivre, hésitant légèrement. Emmett est…un peu particulier.

- De quelle manière ?

- Disons que…

- Jaz', ce n'est pas parce que c'est mon frère que tu dois prendre des gants, fis-je souriante. Après tout, tu le connais depuis plus longtemps que moi. Et je suis certaine que tu sais pleins de choses qui pourrait e permettre de le moucher, de temps en temps.

- Probablement. Pour en revenir à ce que nous disions, Emmett n'est pas compliqué. Il se nourri d'animaux parce que c'est ainsi qu'il a été habitué et que tout le monde le fait. Mais il n'hésiterai pas à tuer pour protéger Rosalie ou notre famille, ou si l'odeur du sang humain est trop tentant. Ton frère ne s'embarrasse pas de scrupules, je pourrai dire. Quant à Alice…

- Elle a changé de régime avant de connaitre les Cullen, c'est bien ça ? l'interrompis-je.

- Oui. Nous nous sommes rencontrés en 1948. Ou plutôt, elle m'attendait, précisa le jeune homme, avec un sourire tendre. Elle avait vu notre rencontre et m'attendait dans un bar, à Philadelphie. Quand j'y suis entré pour me protéger de la pluie, j'ai croisé son regard et j'en suis tombé amoureux. C'était assez…perturbant de découvrir ce sentiment qui, pour elle, était déjà un fait certain. Elle m'a parlé d'une famille de vampires différents, de ses visions. Nous avons alors décidé de les rechercher. Sur la route, elle m'a expliqué qu'elle avait eu de nombreuses visions de cette famille et qu'elle avait deviné qu'ils se nourrissaient d'animaux. Cela faisait une quinzaine d'années qu'elle n'avait plus tué d'humains, afin de se conformer à ce qu'elle pressentait comme sa vie future. Je voulais lui faire plaisir, mais je n'arrivais pas à suivre son exemple. C'était trop… dur. Et puis, je n'étais pas certain que nous resterions avec ces vampires, ni qu'ils voudraient de nous. Je voulais conserver toutes mes forces si jamais il devait avoir une bataille. Pour rien au monde je n'aurai permis à Alice d'être en danger. Et comme je n'étais pas persuadé de pouvoir être aussi fort avec du sang animal, j'ai refusé d'essayer. Bien entendu, lorsque nous avons trouvé les Cullens, en 1949, tout s'est passé comme Alice l'avait vu. Ils ont été surpris, puis curieux et nous ont accueillis. Alice s'est parfaitement bien intégrée à eux. Et je suis resté également. Carlisle m'a assuré que je ne m'affaiblirais pas avec le sang animal et, après avoir vu Emmett, comment en douter ?

- Effectivement. Dans le genre « faible », j'ai déjà vu mieux.

- Pour contenter Alice, et être certain de pouvoir rester avec elle, j'ai du changer d'alimentation. Cela faisait quand même 86 ans que je tuais des humains !

- Si je calcule bien, tu es devenu vampire en 1863.

- Exact. Le premier mois, tout c'est bien passé. C'est ensuite que les ennuis ont commencé. Mais, je ne sais pas si je dois te raconter tous les détails. Je ne voudrai pas t'effrayer, ni te décourager.

- Je veux savoir, assurai-je. J'en ai besoin. Il n'y a que toi qui peux m'expliquer ce qui m'attend.

- Alice le pourrai tout aussi bien.

- Comme tu l'as dit, cela a été lus facile pour elle que pour toi. Peut-être à cause de ses visions. Toujours est-il que je préfère savoir ce que tu as traversé. Vaut mieux se préparer à la difficulté, au cas où.

- Comme tu veux. Il faut dire que j'ai pris d'emblée leur rythme. Un repas par semaine ou tous les 10 jours. C'était peu pour moi, en comparaison de ce dont j'avais l'habitude. Le sang animal avait d'autant plus de peine à passer que j'étais littéralement assoiffé de sang humain. Carlisle a été prévenant et attentif, mais il ignorait comment gérer un vampire de mon âge qui avait longtemps tué. Tous ses discours, ses encouragements ne m'aidaient que quelques heures, quelques jours tout au plus. Je voulais m'abreuver au cou d'un mortel et, sans Edward et Emmett, j'y serai parvenu bien souvent…C'est simple, quand j'allais chasser, je ne mangeais plus, je me jetai sur les biches, les ours et tout ce qui pouvait faire cesser la brûlure de ma gorge. Il m'était devenu impossible de côtoyer des mortels. C'est pour cela que nous sommes allés en Alaska. Moins d'humains, donc moins de tentations. Il m'a fallu plus d'un an avant de pouvoir croiser un humain sans lui sauter dessus. Tu en ajoutes encore deux avant de traverser une ville et de me promener quelques heures. Puis trois autres encore avant de suivre Alice dans une boutique et y rester aussi longtemps qu'elle. Et encore deux avant de rejoindre les autres sur les bancs de l'école.

- Ce qui fait 8 ans, concluai-je.

- Oui. Mais je dois avouer que le sang animal me fait du bien.

- Comment ça ?

- Je ne suis plus assailli par les émotions de mes victimes lorsque je me nourris.

- Oh ! Les ours ne ressentent donc rien ? plaisantai-je.

- Si, certainement. Mais je ne le perçois pas.

- Et maintenant, comment ça va ? m'enquis-je, revenant à ce qui me préoccupait.

- Cela va bien depuis des années, affirma-t-il.

- Pourtant, tu n'as pas l'air aussi à l'aise au milieu des gens que le reste de la famille.

- Edward te le dirai, si tu le lui demandais et s'il ne craignait d'enfreindre notre « intimité intellectuelle ». Je ne suis pas attiré par leur sang. Enfin, un peu quand même, peut-être. Mais je ressens toutes leurs émotions. Comme Edward, je ne peux pas me mettre sur « pause ». Alors, bien sûr, cela ne m'aide pas.

- Tu peux développer ?

- Imagine que tu traverses une salle et que, sans le vouloir, tu ressens les émotions des ados. Il y a le sexe, la colère, la tristesse, la rage, l'envie, la joie, l'espoir… Et tout cela se communique à moi. Alors évidemment, quand un de ces blancs-becs boutonneux est obnubilé par le sexe, cela éveille ma faim. Pareil lorsqu'il s'agit de la colère. Le pire, c'est quand ils sont envieux. Quand cela se communique moi, je perçois leur désir et cela se transforme en une envie de sang humain pour moi. S'ils ne ressentaient rien, ou que des émotions neutres et légères, je pourrai plus facilement éviter de penser à leur sauter à la gorge. Bien sûr, à côté de cela, il y a des humains qui ont un sang particulièrement… affriolant. Comme Bella, à l'époque. Là, c'est une vraie galère pour moi. Surtout si, en plus, ils ressentent une passion dévorante pour mon frère…

- Je comprends. Ton don ne t'aide pas vraiment…

- On peut le dire. Mais j'ai confiance, et Carlisle aussi. D'ailleurs, avec les années qui passent et les litres de sang animal, je suis plus calme, plus serein et je peux différencier les émotions des autres et les miennes.

Le silence s'installa, pendant que je réfléchissais à tout ce que Jasper venait de dire. Comme pour se mettre l'unisson de mes pensées, la pluie commença à tomber. D'abord fine et légère, elle gagna rapidement en force et s'abattit sur nous. Appuyés contre le tronc d'un arbre, nous étions relativement à l'abri. Jasper demeura près de moi, pendant que je poursuivais ma réflexion.

- 8 ans, repris-je, énonçant mes pensées voix haute.

- Mais cela n'est valable que pour moi, précisa Jasper. Il n'a fallu que trois ans à Alice pour y parvenir.

- Cela me semble très long quand même.

- 3 ans ? Long ? Pour une « jeune fille » de 87 ans !

- Oui, bon, ça va, maugréai-je. On ne t'a jamais dit que c'était impoli de rappeler son âge à une fille ?

- Probablement une ou deux fois, me taquina-t-il.

- Les bonnes manières se perdent !

- A qui le dis-tu ?

- Nonobstant cela, je ne vois pas très bien comment tu peux dire que cela sera plus facile pour moi que cela ne l'a été pour toi.

- Premièrement, tu es plus jeune.

- Tu 'es nourri d'humains pendant 86 ans. Moi, cela en fait 70. 16 ans, ce n'est énorme comme différence.

- Cependant, je tuais plusieurs fois par semaine, ce qui n'est pas ton cas, releva-t-il. Tu es habituée à te promener au milieu des humains tout en te privant. C'est déjà un avantage. Ensuite, tu n'es pas submergée par els sentiments des autres, tu peux garder ton intégrité et la tête froide.

- Sûr qu'avec ma température habituelle, c'est grave si j'ai la tête qui chauffe.

- Ensuite, tu as décidé toute seule de rejoindre la famille, poursuivit-il, tranquillement. Je ne suis resté que pour Alice, au début. La motivation est différente. Et puis, Carlisle s'y prend différemment avec toi, étant donné qu'il a vu ce qu'il en était pour moi. Enfin, tu es une fille.

- Contente que tu le remarques !

- Il paraît que les filles sont moins soumises à leurs envies que les hommes. Qu'elles sont plus calmes, plus posées, plus réfléchies.

- Et d'où est-ce que tu sors cela ?

- Des magazines d'Alice.

- Alors ça, pour une référence, c'en est une ! m'exclamai-je, un grand sourire aux lèvres. J'espère au moins que c'est _Vampire Hebdo_ qu'elle lit !

Nos rires retentirent, couvert par un coup de tonnerre. Pendant quelques minutes, nous regardâmes l'orage qui se déchaînait. Le ciel était complètement obscurci par les nuages. Les éclairs le zébraient, illuminant les cieux pendant une seconde. Puis, le tonnerre leur répondait. La pluie, qui tombait présent en véritable cascade, donnait une voix particulière à la forêt autour de nous. Une odeur de terre mouillée se répandait dans l'air.

- Si nous avions trouvé un terrain adéquat, nous serions en train de jouer au base-ball, dit tout à coup Jasper.

- Jouer au base-ball ?

- Oui. Tu connais ?

- Les règles, évidemment. Mais je n'ai jamais pratiqué.

- Ca défoule. Au moins, quand on est entre nous, nous pouvons y aller sans nous retenir. Malheureusement, nous devons toujours attendre un orage, à cause d bruit que nous faisons et pour pouvoir nous relâcher. Quand il pleut, il n'y a pas de risque d'être surpris par des humains.

- C'est clair.

- Dans la boutique que les filles t'ont achetée, poursuivit-il, son adorable sourire aux lèvres, il n'y a pas de tenue de base-ball.

- S'il y en a une, je ne l'aie pas encore trouvée, répliquai-je. Je n'ai pas encre soulevé toutes les piles.

- Cherche bien, alors. Sinon, il faudra t'en procurer une. Et l'équipement qui va avec, bien entendu. Une bonne batte en carbone, si tu veux mon conseil.

- Je n'oublierai pas.

- Regarde, fit-il, me désignant la maison. Ne serait-ce pas ton frère?

- Il me semble le reconnaître, en effet.

Emmett sortit de la maison en courant et s'empressa de nous rejoindre. Je ne pus retenir un rire en voyant son accoutrement. Il fallait bien avouer que cela valait le détour ! Une paire de basket, un short et un tee-shirt. Avec la pluie, ce dernier lui collait déjà au corps. Il tenait une main dans son dos, dissimulant visiblement quelque chose.

- Tu vas faire du jogging ? lui demandai-je, amusée.

- Vous avez fini votre discussion ?

- Oui, répondis-je.

- Alors, ça vous tente, une partie de foot ? fit-il, exhibant fièrement le ballon qu'il cachait jusqu'alors.

- Bien sûr, affirma Jasper.

- Je suis partante aussi. Les autres arrivent ?

- Esmée et Alice sont en train de parler de déco. Apparemment, elles divergent sur la façon d'agencer le loft de je ne sais qui. Esmée a eu le tort de vouloir l'avis de la petite. Il y en a pour des heures, si ça se trouve, avant qu'elles ne tombent d'accord. Rose regarde un défilé de haute couture. Et Carlisle n'est pas encore rentré.

Sous la pluie battante, nous nous adonnâmes à une formidable partie de foot. Le ballon allait trop vite pour que yeux humains puissent le discerner. D'ailleurs, nous ne nous retenions pas non plus. Nous courions aussi vite que nous le pouvions, utilisant toute notre force pour nos tirs, n'hésitant pas à faire des glissades ou à nous rentrer l'un dans l'autre. Au bout de deux heures, nous arrêtâmes. Oh, nous n'étions pas fatigués, loin de là ! Mais mon frère venait de faire exploser le ballon contre un arbre. Riant, nous regagnâmes la maison. Avant d'être arrêtés par Esmée sur le seuil.

- Stop, fit-elle, autoritaire.

- Qu'y a-t-il ? demanda innocemment Emmett.

- Comme si tu l'ignorais. Vous n'allez pas entrer tout crotté.

Effectivement, nous dégoulinions d'eau et de boue. Docilement, nous ôtâmes nos chaussures. Enfin, ce qu'il en restait, puisqu'elles n'avaient pas été conçues pour résister au traitement que nous venions de leur infliger. Puis, nous nous saisîmes des serviettes qu'Esmée nous tendait et nous enveloppâmes dedans. Enfin, le plus rapidement possible, nous gagnâmes nos chambres. Bien évidemment, nous avions laissé de belles traces sur le sol, mais nous avions assurés à Esmée que nous nettoierions.

Une fois dans ma salle de bain, je laissai tomber la serviette. Dire qu'au départ, elle était blanche et que, maintenant, elle était… d'une couleur indescriptible. J'enlevai mon tee-shirt à manche longue, ainsi que ce qui avait été un pantalon beige et je glissai avec plaisir sous une douche chaude. Après m'être rhabillée et peignée, je ramassai mes affaires et les descendis dans la buanderie. Je croisai les garçons et entrepris de nettoyer le sol avec eux, tout en m'efforçant de ne pas sourire en entendant Alice s'exclamer sur « l'état dans lequel nous avions mis nos affaires » et que « ce n'était pas une traiter les vêtements qu'elle s'évertuait de choisir ».

Quelques jours plus tard, je partis à la chasse, accompagnée d'Emmett et d'Esmée. Carlisle avait décidé de laisser sa place, estimant que les précautions m'entourant pouvaient être légèrement allégées, compte tenu du temps maussade qui régnait en cette fin mars. En effet, quel mortel irait se balader sous une pluie pareille ?

Nous courûmes quelques kilomètres avant de dénicher une troupe de cerfs. Bon, le menu ne serait guère différent des autres fois… Emmett s'impatientait, il voulait des ours ! Mais ces derniers n'étaient pas encore sortis de leur sommeil hivernal. Après nous être nourri, Emmett paria qu'il était plus rapide que moi. Avec plaisir, je relevais son défi. Sous l'œil attendri d'Esmée, nous délimitâmes le trajet à accomplir. Une simple boucle de deux kilomètres, avec notre « tante » comme point de départ et d'arrivée.

Nous venions de partir depuis quelques secondes et n'avions parcouru que quelques centaines de mètres quand, soudain, un cri retentit. Esmée ! Impossible de se tromper. Elle était en danger ! Nous fîmes demi-tour et courûmes le plus vite possible. Quand nous arrivâmes, nous découvrîmes Esmée, immobilisée par deux vampires. Sept autres se trouvaient plus loin. Sans leur laisser le temps de réagir, nous nous précipitâmes sur eux.


	8. Chapter 8

**Bonsoir à toutes et à tous**

**Merci Onja pour tes reviews. ça fait vraiment très plaisir et c'est toujours intéressant de lire les suppositions que tu fais.**

**Et comme un peu d'action ne peut nuire à rien, je vous laisse avec ce court chapitre.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 8**

Heureusement pour nous, nous arrivions du côté d'Esmée. Un des vampires qui la retenaient la lâcha et se plaça entre elle et nous, tout en appelant ses partenaires. Je n'eus qu'à tendre la main pour le faire voltiger à dix pas. Emmett fut en un clin d'œil devant Esmée et, d'un formidable coup de poing, assomma celui qui osait porter la main sur notre « tante ». Celle-ci se releva.

Les autres nous encerclaient déjà. Impossible de fuir. Nous étions trois contre neuf. Autrement dit, sans grande chance face à nos adversaires. Pendant un instant, nous nous tînmes tous immobiles, nous observant. Il n'était guère difficile de reconnaître en eux des nomades. Néanmoins, leur nombre était fort inhabituel. Je compris alors que ce n'était pas un groupe qui se tenait face à nous, mais plusieurs qui s'étaient momentanément réunis. Nous étions vraiment gâtés ! Une chose était certaine : l'un de nous devait réussir à s'enfuir afin de prévenir le reste de la famille. Sans eux, nous ne pourrions venir à bout d'un aussi grand nombre d'ennemis. Et prier pour que les deux chargés de retenir ces étrangers arrivent à tenir jusqu'à l'arrivée des renforts.

En tout cas, je me sentais en pleine forme. J'étais tellement en colère qu'ils aient osé s'en prendre à celle que je commençais à considérer comme une mère que je sentais sans effort mon pouvoir affluer dans mes bras. Il était absolument hors de question que je les laisse saboter ma nouvelle vie. J'avais l'impression d'être enfin à ma place, pour la première fois depuis ma transformation.

Alors que nous nous préparions au combat, un vampire fit un pas vers nous. Au moins, nous savions à présent qui dirigeait le groupe. Grand, 36 ans au moment de sa vampirisation, courts cheveux auburn, un visage carré, un menton volontaire, les yeux d'un rouge profond. Tout dans son maintien indiquait un homme habitué à commander et à être obéi. Ce fut d'une voix forte qu'il prit la parole.

- Veuillez vous écarter. Nous ne voulons que la femme.

Instinctivement, lorsque nous entendîmes ses paroles, nous nous mîmes tous les deux en position de défense, dissimulant Esmée derrière nous.

- Comme si nous allions vous obéir, répliqua Emmett.

- Vous appartenez à son clan, reprit le chef. Mais vous allez mourir si vous vous obstinez à demeurer là. Si vous consentez à partir maintenant, nous ne vous poursuivrons pas. Pourquoi vous sacrifier ?

- Nous partons tous les trois ou nous restons tous, répondit mon frère, catégorique.

- Emmett, Rachel, fit Esmée, d'une voix douce. Mes enfants…

- Maman, ce n'est pas sujet à discussion.

- Alors, vous allez mourir ensemble, conclut l'étranger.

Huit vampires se précipitèrent sur nous. Tiens donc, leur chef ne participait donc pas à la curée. Emmett s'élança à leur rencontre. D'un grand coup de jambe, il en éloigna un. Se retournant, il en saisit un autre par le bras et le projeta sur un troisième. Mais je ne pus regarder plus longtemps mon frère. D'autres vampires se dirigeaient vers moi. J'optai pour la facilité. Ce n'était peut-être pas très élégant, mais seul le résultat comptait. D'un mouvement de bras, j'en renversai deux. Sachant qu'Esmée était leur cible, je me retins de me porter à la rencontre de nos adversaires. En aucun cas, je ne devais leur permettre de reposer leurs sales mains sur elle.

Mais il ne suffisait pas de les repousser, il fallait tuer. Je tendis soudain les deux mains vers un vampire qui s'approchait un peu trop. Je sentis que je le tenais. D'un geste brusque, j'étendis les bras dans deux directions opposées. Avec satisfaction, je vis le corps de mon adversaire partir sur la gauche pendant que sa tête allait à droite. Qu'avait donc dit mon frère déjà ? Que ma dangerosité n'était que présumée. En voyant le vampire déchiqueté, je me sentie soudain ivre de puissance. J'en projetai un autre contre un arbre qui explosa sous le choc. Je faillis en oublier que nous n'étions pas en position de force et qu'il fallait que l'un de nous aille chercher les renforts. Du coin de l'œil, je découvris Esmée aux prises avec un nomade qui avait réussi à échapper à notre attention. D'un mouvement rapide, elle le déséquilibra et lui sauta dessus. J'entendis le craquement caractéristique d'une tête qu'on arrache. Mais je voyais aussi que nos adversaires évitaient mon frère pour courir vers Esmée. C'était elle qu'ils voulaient. Elle était leur cible. Emmett et moi ne comptions pas. Ils voulaient l'éliminer elle, pas nous. Soudain, j'eus une idée.

- Emmett ! Esmée ! A terre ! De suite !

J'eus la surprise de voir qu'ils obtempéraient. Sans perdre de temps, je tendis les bras et fis appel à toute ma puissance. Je perçus le flot qui s'échappait de mes mains. Je me mis à tournoyer sur moi-même, faisant s'écrouler tous les vampires autour de nous comme un jeu de quilles. Je me rapprochai d'Esmée tout en continuant à tourner comme un derviche. Lorsque je fus à ses côtés, je relâchai mon effort.

- Vas-y, sauve-toi !

- Je ne vous laisse pas, rétorqua-t-elle.

- Il le faut.

- Vous êtes mes enfants, contra-t-elle, farouche.

- Oui, mais nous arriverons à nous défendre, poursuivis-je, la voix pleine de conviction. C'est toi qui nous mets en danger. Nous ne pouvons nous battre correctement si nous devons prendre garde à ce qu'aucun d'entre eux ne t'approche.

- Mais…

- Va chercher du secours, lui intimai-je, d'une voix dure. C'est notre seule chance.

Quelque chose dans ma voix ou mon regard dû la convaincre. Elle se releva et, rapidement, se mit à courir vers la maison. En me retournant, j'échangeai un regard entendu avec Emmett. A présent, c'était à nous de lui donner le temps d'alerter la famille. Dans dix minutes, Esmée serait à nouveau dans une zone où son portable capterait un signal. Le temps d'appeler tout le monde et qu'ils arrivent jusqu'à nous : une trentaine de minutes de plus. Sauf si Alice avait eu une vision, dans ce cas ils étaient déjà en route. Je l'espérais vivement, car il me semblait improbable que nous tenions presque quarante minutes face à tous ces vampires.

Nous ne leur laissâmes pas le temps de se relever. Emmett en tenait déjà un. D'un bond, je le rejoignis et avec un sourire satisfait, décapita l'infortuné vampire. J'allais finir par aimer cela.

- Ça en fait quatre de moins, murmura-t-il.

- Derrière toi ! l'avertis-je.

Mon frère se retourna pour affronter un nouvel adversaire. Je tendis à nouveau une main. Décidément, mon pouvoir était bien utile. Malheureusement, je dus déchanter rapidement. Je ne sentais plus rien ! J'avais trop fait appel à mes capacités, j'étais à bout ! Apparemment, je devais m'entraîner plus. Moi qui étais infatigable, je ressentais une sorte de langueur dans mes bras. Vraiment le comble pour un vampire !

Le temps de m'en rendre compte, le vampire était trop près de moi. J'évitai de justesse une main qui tentait d'accrocher ma gorge. Je lui envoyai un formidable uppercut, puis ma jambe se dirigea rapidement vers ses côtes. Le nomade para le coup, se contentant de repousser mon attaque au lieu de la bloquer. Je tentai de le saisir à la gorge, mais il s'empara de mon poignet avec une certaine facilité. Je lançai alors mon genou, visant son ventre. De son bras libre, il détourna ma jambe. Mais ce faisant, il desserra sa prise sur mon poignet. D'un mouvement rapide, je me libérai et le repoussai. De nouveaux face à face, nous nous élançâmes l'un vers l'autre. Pendant quelques minutes, ce ne fut que feintes, attaques, replis, mouvements de jambes et de bras. Environ la moitié de mes coups rencontraient ma cible, mais l'inverse était vrai également. Heureusement que je m'étais amusée à combattre avec Emmett, sinon je n'aurai jamais fait long feu. J'allais m'élancer à nouveau sur le nomade, quand je sentis qu'on me prenait le bras. Me retournant, je découvris un autre assaillant. Pas le temps de faire dans la dentelle. Je m'approchai de celui qui me tenait et le mordis. Je savais que le venin allait brûler mon adversaire. Cela suffit à ce qu'il me lâche. Aussitôt, je retirai mes dents de son bras et le repoussai. Puis, d'un saut, je me mis hors de portée, avant de recommencer à me battre.

Nous nous défendions plutôt bien, je devais bien le reconnaître. Malheureusement, nous ne parvenions à faire que cela. Nous manquions de temps pour tuer. A chaque fois qu'un de nos adversaires était sur le point de perdre la tête, un autre venait à sa rescousse. Nous ne parvenions pas à prendre le dessus, sur aucun corps à corps qui s'engageait. Curieusement, j'avais l'impression qu'ils ne cherchaient pas à nous décapiter. Ils en avaient eu l'occasion, mais ne l'avaient pas saisie.

J'évitai la charge d'un vampire quand soudain, je sentis une main se refermer sur mon bras pendant qu'une autre s'agrippa à mon cou. Le traître venait de me prendre par derrière ! A présent, je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Le contact de ces doigts sur ma gorge me dégoûtait. D'autant plus que le vampire resserra son étreinte, afin d'être certain que je ne bougerai plus. Il ne lui restait qu'à faire un geste, et j'allais mourir…

- Ça suffit ! cria une voix, près de mon oreille.

Immédiatement, les nomades rompirent le combat. Ils étaient vraiment disciplinés. Emmett se trouvait seul, encerclé par nos assaillants. Je vis une lueur de panique et de colère éclairer ses yeux quand il me vit, immobilisée et à leur merci.

- Tu cesses le combat et elle garde sa tête, lui ordonna le chef, tout en resserrant encore sa prise sur mon cou.

- Votre courage est proprement stupéfiant, remarquai-je, la voix pleine de fiel, pouvant à peine respirer.

Mon frère baissa les bras, indiquant qu'il obéissait. Aussitôt, deux vampires se saisirent de lui. Voir Emmett, si fort, ainsi réduit à l'impuissance m'horripilait. Et dire que c'était pour sauver ma tête… C'était vraiment injuste ! J'aurai voulu lui dire de continuer de se battre, de ne pas tenir compte de moi, mais je ne le pouvais pas. Je le connaissais suffisamment pour savoir que, si j'étais étêtée devant lui, il risquait de perdre ses moyens. En outre, il se retrouverait seul contre cinq vampires. Six adversaires, si celui qui me tenait se mêlait à la bataille. Mon frère n'aurait aucune chance de s'en sortir. Nos regards se croisèrent. Les beaux yeux dorés d'Emmett étaient pleins d'angoisse. Mais lorsqu'il les posa sur le chef de nos assaillants, leur expression changea. Une colère intense s'y refléta.

- Tu es raisonnable, reprit le nomade. C'est bien.

- On poursuit la femme ? demanda un vampire.

- Non, c'est inutile. Elle a probablement déjà rejoint les autres, ou peu s'en faut. Mais tut ceci n'a aucunement été vain. Ces deux-là vont nous rendre service. Ils constitueront une bonne monnaie d'échange, déclara-t-il, avant de regarder mon frère. Toi, là ! Emmett, c'est ça ?

- Oui, répondit l'intéressé.

- Tu restes calme. Au moindre geste brusque, c'est la petite demoiselle qui paie. Nous comprenons-nous ?

- Oui.

- Quant à toi, tu gardes tes mains gentiment baissées, fit-il à mon attention. S'il te prend la fantaisie d'en agiter une seule, mes hommes prendront la tête de ton ami et t'en feront cadeau. Entendu ?

- Comme si j'avais le choix, grommelai-je.

- Vous faites ce qu'on vous dit, et il ne vous arrivera rien. Ce n'est qu'un mauvais moment à passer. Si Carlisle se montre sensé, vous ne resterez que quelques jours avec nous, grand maximum.

N'ayant pas le choix, nous fûmes contraints de lui obéir. Alors, la petite troupe, réduite à présent à cinq membres, se mit en route. Emmett et moi étions captifs de ces étrangers. Deux vampires tenaient chacun un bras de mon frère. Leur chef ne m'avait pas lâché. Il avait juste ôté sa main de ma gorge, pendant qu'un autre nomade s'emparer de ma deuxième main. Ainsi encadrés, nous ne pouvions guère nous échapper. Nos kidnappeurs accélérèrent le pas, et nous nous mîmes à courir.

J'eus une pensée pour Alice. Pourvu qu'elle ait une vision ! Qu'elle vie ce qui se passait ! Et surtout, où ils nous emmenaient ! Je souris, songeant que, avec une petite chance, notre famille attendrait nos assaillants là où nous nous rendions. Quelle surprise ce serait pour eux lorsque, arrivant à destination, ils tomberaient dans un piège tendu par Carlisle ! Je pensai aussi à Rosalie, qui serait dans une fureur incroyable en apprenant qu'on avait enlevé son cher mari… Oui, ces vampires n'avaient pas idée de ce qu'ils venaient de déclencher ! A présent que je faisais partie des Cullen, l'espoir était permis. Emmett et moi n'étions pas seuls et je savais que notre famille ne nous abandonnerait pas.

Nous arrivâmes rapidement près de trois voitures. Le chef me confia à son acolyte, pendant qu'il se glissait derrière le volant. D'un geste, il ôta le repose-tête du siège passager. Sur son ordre, je pris place à côté de lui. Aussitôt, un vampire se trouva derrière moi, ses doigts sur ma gorge. Décidément, ils voulaient absolument être certains que mon frère et moi n'allions rien tenter pour nous libérer ! D'ailleurs, on poussa Emmett à l'arrière de la voiture. Serré entre deux vampires, il eut un regard interrogateur envers celui qui commandait.

- Je préfère vous garder tous les deux à l'œil, dit le nomade, comprenant la question muette de mon frère. Ainsi, je suis certain que tu resteras bien sage, et elle également. En outre, les capacités de mon gamin sont plus efficaces s'il se trouve à proximité de celui qu'il vise.

- Ses capacités ? relevai-je.

- Il peut affaiblir n'importe quel vampire, révéla mon interlocuteur, tout en démarrant. C'est pour cette raison que tu n'arrivais plus à agir. Ton pouvoir vous aurait certainement valu la victoire sans son intervention fort à propos.

- Pourquoi nous le dire ? demanda Emmett.

- Pour que vous ne tentiez rien de stupide. J'ai besoin que vous restiez en vie. Pour le moment, en tout cas.

- Que nous voulez-vous ? poursuivit mon frère.

- A vous deux ? Absolument rien.

- Et à Carlisle ? fis-je, me souvenant de ce qu'il avait dit.

- Disons que nous avons une affaire en suspend, lui et moi.

- Laquelle ?

- Si je vous dis que je m'appelle Giusseppe Portia, cela vous parle-t-il ?

- Non, répondis-je.

- A moi non plus, renchérit Emmett.

- Alors, cela signifie Carlisle sait garder ses secrets.

- Vous allez nous expliquer de quoi il s'agit ? insistai-je, l'agacement clairement audible dans ma voix.

Cependant, le vampire ne répondit pas, se contentant de conduire. Il n'y eu plus un mot d'échangé jusqu'à ce que nous parvenions à un embarcadère. Nos kidnappeurs nous firent monter sur un bateau et prirent le large. Un simple échange de regard avec Emmett, suivi d'un hochement de tête, me confirma mes pensées. Les Cullen ne pourraient pas nous pister, notre odeur se dissipant sur l'eau. Alice n'avait pas eu de vision. A moins qu'ils ne soient en route, mais dans ce cas, ils arriveraient trop tard pour nous sauver. A présent, nous étions seuls face ces étrangers.


	9. Chapter 9

**Merci pour les reviews.**

**Je suis curieuse de découvrir si tu vas progresser dans tes déductions, Onja.**

**J'ai été contente de lire ton commentaire, Julie T. j'espère que la suite te plaira tout autant.**

**Et à tout le monde, je vous souhaite une très bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 9**

Les embruns fouettaient mon visage, le bateau filait de toute la puissance de son pauvre moteur, mais je n'y prêtais aucune attention. Je me concentrais uniquement sur le vampire qui m'avait contrecarrée pendant la bataille. Grand, mince, un semblant d'adolescence encore inscrite sur le visage, il ne devait guère avoir plus de 18-19 ans. Il semblait presque décalé, avec son air rêveur, ses fossettes quand il souriait et ses cheveux bruns aux mèches irrégulières. Ses yeux rouges ne me quittaient pas un seul instant. J'avais essayé de faire appel à mon pouvoir, mais sans succès. Je le sentais pourtant qui affleurait, mais je ne parvenais pas à m'en servir autrement que pour faire bouger légèrement des objets. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi vulnérable, et cela faisait monter une sourde colère en moi.

La présence de Giuseppe à mes côtés ne m'incitait guère au calme d'ailleurs, ni le fat qu'il gardait une main posée sur mon épaule. Pas plus que la vision de mon frère encadré par deux vampires. D'ailleurs, les yeux d'Emmett ne cessaient de faire des va-et-vient, comme s'il cherchait une solution ou une échappatoire. J'étais assez honnête avec moi-même pour reconnaître qu'il pouvait fort bien s'échapper. Il était rapide et suffisamment fort pour y parvenir. Il lui suffisait de se lever précipitamment, de repousser ses gardiens et de plonger. Le temps que les autres s'élancent à sa poursuite, il serait déjà loin. La seule chose qui le retenait, c'était moi. Il savait que je ne pouvais pas le suivre et, par conséquent, il refusait de s'échapper sans moi. Il désirait partager mon sort. Si seulement nous étions assis côte à côté, je pourrai lui dire que je voulais qu'il s'en aille, qu'il devait sauver sa peau. J'étais même prête à mourir pour qu'il retrouve Rosalie ! D'un autre côté, je lui étais reconnaissante de ne pas m'abandonner. Cette ambivalence était nouvelle pour moi. Depuis quand est-ce que je faisais passer la vie d'un autre vampire avant la mienne ? La réponse était pourtant évidente : depuis que je connaissais les Cullen. Ah, on pouvait dire que j'avais changé ! Si seulement ce sale gamin ne se trouvait pas près de moi ! J'aurai balancé tout le monde par-dessus bord et Emmett et moi serions rentrés, tout simplement.

J'étais étonnée de ne pas craindre vraiment pour notre vie, du moins pour l'instant. Guiseppe avait dit qu'il fallait que nous restions en vie. Nous étions un moyen de pression sur Carlisle, une « monnaie d'échange » ! Que voulait donc Guiseppe ? Rien dans ce qu'il avait dit ne me permettait d'élaborer une quelconque théorie. La seule conclusion à laquelle je parvenais, c'était que Carlisle et lui s'étaient connus en Italie, lorsque Carlisle avait séjourné chez les Volturi. Bon d'accord, cela n'avait pas été difficile. Avec un nom pareil, Guiseppe ne pouvait qu'être Italien ! Donc, c'était une vieille affaire qu'il y avait entre eux deux. Mais quel genre ?

Que je ne sache pas qui était Guiseppe Portia ne m'étonnait guère, étant donné que je venais juste de rallier les Cullen. Mais qu'Emmett l'ignore également me perturbait un tantinet. J'avais eu l'occasion de me rendre compte que Carlisle était quelqu'un de profondément honnête et qu'il parlait volontiers de sa vie avec sa famille. Alors le fait que cet homme si droit puisse cacher quelque chose était étrange. Cependant, j'avais confiance en lui et je savais qu'il ferait son possible pour nous tirer de ce mauvais pas. En fait, une chose me rassurait presque : Guiseppe ne faisait pas parti des Volturi. Si cela avait été le cas, nous l'aurions reconnu. Ce n'était donc qu'un nomade qui s'était allié à deux autres clans de nomades

Que Guiseppe aurait préféré avoir Esmée comme otage était logique. Après tout, elle été la compagne de Carlisle. Ce que je ne comprenais pas, c'était qu'il nous avait proposé de nous retirer. Cela ne cadrait pas. Pourquoi se contenter d'Esmée, alors qu'il pouvait nous avoir tous les trois ? Non, quelque chose n'allait pas. Trois prisonniers valaient mieux qu'un seul !

Un autre détail m'interpelait. L'Italien voulait nous échanger. Mais contre quoi ? Que pouvait bien avoir Carlisle qui puisse attiser la convoitise de ce vampire ? Des biens ? De l'argent ? Un objet particulier ? Non, ce n'était pas ça. C'était beaucoup trop…trivial ! Une idée s'insinua dans mon esprit. Je la chassais, m'en voulant d'y avoir seulement songé. Mais, en dépit de mes efforts, elle se fit de plus en plus forte. Ce n'était pas contre quelque chose que Guiseppe voulait nous échanger, mais contre quelqu'un ! Qui ? Nessie ! Non, ce n'était pas elle, sinon Guiseppe s'en serait pris à ses parents. Après tout, il avait bien préparé son attaque sur nous. Ca ne pouvait pas être que le fruit du hasard. Alors, qui était visé ? Une vieille histoire en suspend… Emmett n'a jamais vu l'Italien… Carlisle ! Il n'y avait que lui qui connaisse notre ravisseur ! C'était lui la cible ! Guiseppe voulait nous échanger contre Carlisle !

Je levai les yeux vers Emmett. Les traits durs, la mâchoire serrée, les muscles raides, le regard froid, il bouillait littéralement de colère ! Et le mot était faible. Lorsque nos yeux se croisèrent, un peu de tendresse vint adoucir ceux de mon frère. Mais ils retrouvèrent toute leur dureté en se posant sur Guiseppe.

- Allez-vous nous dire ce que vous voulez, monsieur ? fit Emmett, d'une voix glaciale.

- Je conçois que votre situation soit quelque peu désagréable, répondit Guiseppe, un sourire narquois aux lèvres. Mais je ne vois absolument pas en quoi en connaître la raison pourrait l'arranger.

- Cela la rendrait peut-être un peu plus supportable, répliquai-je, acerbe.

- Savoir que je ne vous ferais aucun mal réponds déjà à cette exigence. Oh ! Suis-je bête ! J'ai failli oublier de vous demander de me confier vos téléphones portables ! Je ne voudrai qu'un appel impromptu vienne gâcher mes projets.

- Pas de chance ! rétorquai-je. J'ai oublié le mien sur ma table de nuit.

- Vous ne me tiendrez pas rigueur de ne point vous croire. Levez-vous, chère amie.

Regardant Emmett, j'obéis.

- Andrew ! Fouille-là !

Ainsi, le vampire qui m'avait gêné s'appelait Andrew. Toujours bon à savoir. Il s'approcha presque timidement. Il était pathétique ! Instinctivement, je me redressai. J'ôtai ma veste et la lui tendis. Il commença à tâter les poches de ma veste avant de se placer devant moi. Lorsqu'il plaqua ses mains sur mes fesses, je vis Emmett prêt à bondir. Je l'en dissuadais d'un mouvement de tête. Andrew était vraiment idiot ! Il suffisait de regarder mon jeans pour constater que je n'avais rien dans les poches ! Si j'avais glissé ne serait-ce que des pièces dans mes poches arrières, cela serait visible même pour un humain ! Je sentis que les mains descendaient le long de mes jambes. Oui, c'était pathétique ! Ce jeune avait décidément vu trop de films ! L'examen fini, il me rendit ma veste et je fus autorisée à m'asseoir. Puis ce fut au tour d'Emmett d'être fouillé. Bien entendu, ils ne trouvèrent rien. Souriante, je songeais qu'il était heureux que ce fut Esmée qui avait emporté le seul portable pendant notre chasse !

- Ainsi donc, vous ne vous nourrissiez pas correctement, fit Guiseppe, rompant le silence.

- Comment cela ? demanda Emmett, encore furieux.

- Voyez-vous, je sais que Carlisle préfère les lapins aux savoureux humains. Mais je ne pensais pas qu'il le fasse toujours, au bout de toutes ces années. Ni même que d'autres vampires supporteraient cela.

- Et c'est un problème ? poursuivit mon frère.

- Comment faites-vous pour vivre ainsi ? reprit Guiseppe, toute amabilité soudain disparue. Comment se fait-il que vous y arriviez ?

- Avec de la volonté.

- Oh non, jeune homme. Je sais pertinemment que cela ne suffit pas. Pas quand on a goûté au sang humain. A moins que… il est votre créateur ! C'est Carlisle qui vous a fait, n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, répondis-je, précipitant, tout en jetant un regard appuyé à mon frère.

Hors de question de donner plus de poids à notre capture. Si l'Italien pensait que nous n'étions pas les « enfants » de Carlisle, cela nous laisserait peut-être une plus grande liberté d'action. Enfin… une plus grande… un moins petite, en tout cas…

- Pour toi, je le croirais presque. Tes yeux sont oranges. Et j'ai pu vous observer à loisir pendant la bataille. Tu n'es pas assez forte pour être un nouveau-né, dit Guiseppe, calmement avant de se tourner vers Emmett. Mais ce n'est pas son cas ! Ses yeux sont tellement jaunes que ça doit faire des années qu'il ne s'est pas nourri convenablement. En outre, je sais que cela fait des décennies qu'il est avec Carlisle.

- Et alors ? Pourquoi serais-je obligatoirement son fils ? rétorqua mon frère, entrant dans le jeu. Je l'ai rejoins il y a bien longtemps.

- Je ne te crois pas. Et la femme a dit que vous étiez ses enfants. Tu l'as appelé « maman », d'ailleurs.

- Simple appellation affective entre nous, affirmai-je.

- Vous mentez, tous les deux. Je sais qu'un vampire digne de ce nom ne peut pas se passer de sang humain. Je l'ai vu ! Je crois plutôt que vous êtes vraiment ses enfants. Seulement toi, petite, tu t'es écartée pendant quelques temps de cette alimentation décevante et, maintenant, tu y retournes. Oui, ce n'est pas possible autrement.

- Si vous le dites, marmonnai-je.

Le reste du voyage se poursuivit dans le silence. Finalement, nous arrivâmes devant une petite île et nous y accostâmes. Une pluie froide nous accueillit. Malheureusement, l'attention de nos geôliers ne se relâcha pas. Moi qui avais espéré avoir une ouverture pour nous enfuir, c'était foutu. Bien maintenus, nous fûmes contraints de les suivre jusqu'à une vieille bâtisse. Rien qu'en la voyant, j'étais prête à croire aux maisons hantées. Des murs sombres, sur lesquels le crépi s'en allait par morceaux des volets en bois vermoulus un jardin qui ressemblait plus à un début de jungle une toiture en piteux état qui semblait sur le point de s'affaisser une cheminée à laquelle il manquait des pierres. Un cadre absolument réjouissant…

En montant les marches menant l'entrée, l'une d'entre elles se cassa sous Emmett. Les nomades qui le tenaient raffermirent leur prise sur ses bras. Encore une occasion qui nous échappait… La porte d'entrée grinça comme celle d'une prison lorsque Guiseppe l'ouvrit. Lorsque nous fûmes à l'intérieur, j'haussais les sourcils. Même Esmée aurait du mal à rendre cette demeure accueillante ! Le vieux papier peint partait en lambeaux sur les murs une couche de poussière recouvrait le sol, rendant visible des traces de pas les cloisons s'ornaient de trous, laissant apparaître la structure de la maison les carreaux étaient noirs de crasse, quand ils n'étaient pas cassés le sol craquait de façon sinistre sous nos pas, pendant que nous nous rendions dans une pièce du fond. Celle-ci était différente. Le sol était propre, les volets en bon état et fermés, la salle était même meublée : deux canapés usagés mais corrects, cinq fauteuils, une télévision, un baby-foot. C'était presque du luxe en regard du reste ! Une porte se trouvait au fond de cette pièce, devant laquelle on nous emmena. Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en voyant ce qu'il y avait derrière : des escaliers qui descendaient. Nul besoin d'être un génie pour deviner que c'était la cave ! Guiseppe tendit la main et actionna un interrupteur. Aussitôt, une lumière tremblotante éclaira les marches.

- Chers amis, voici votre chez-vous pour les quelques jours à venir, fit Guiseppe, montrant dans un geste théâtral la cave. J'espère qu'il vous plaira.

- Vous êtes trop bon, commentai-je, froidement.

- Il n'y a qu'une porte pour sortir, c'est celle-là, poursuivit l'Italien. Nous serons toujours là, aussi pas la peine d'essayer de vous enfuir. Les murs de la cave sont faits de blocs de pierre, alors ne vous fatiguez pas à vouloir creuser. En outre, mon cher Andrew restera à vos côtés, pour plus de sécurité.

- Il n'est pas fatigué de faire ça ? ironisai-je.

- Apprenez que les dons neutres ne demandent aucune énergie, contrairement à ceux qui sont offensifs ou défensifs. Vous devriez le savoir, étant donné que l'un des vôtres lit constamment dans les pensées.

Andrew, me prenant le bras, m'entraîna dans la cave. Aussitôt qu'il me toucha, je me sentie comme vidée de toute énergie. Dire qu'il nous affaiblissait était vraiment juste ! Emmett nous suivi, poussé sans ménagement. Nous avions à peine descendu quelques marches que la porte se referma avec un bruit sourd. Doucement, craignant que les escaliers ne s'effondrent, nous descendîmes. Un spectacle réjouissant nous attendait en bas. Un sol de terre, des murs en pierre d'où suintait l'humidité, une odeur de renfermé, trois pauvres ampoules… Il n'y avait même pas une chaise.

Dès que le nomade me lâcha le bras, je me dirigeai vers le coin de la pièce le plus éloigné de lui. Emmett fut prompt à m'emboîter le pas. Haussant les épaules, Andrew s'assit sur la dernière marche de l'escalier et nous regarda. Lui tournant le dos, mon frère et moi nous assîmes sur le sol terreux. Pour la première fois depuis notre capture, nous allions pouvoir bavarder.

- Comment tu vas ? commença Emmett, anxieux.

- Bien. Et toi ?

- J'aurai bien besoin de Jaz pour me calmer, mais sinon, ça va, dit-il, avant de poursuivre d'une voix pleine de fureur. Si j'avais pu, j'aurai cassé en deux cet avorton quand il t'a touchée.

- Détends-toi, lui enjoignis-je. Ça ne sert rien de s'énerver.

- Dire que sans lui, on n'en serait pas là !

- Je sais.

- Comment se fait-il qu'ils aient pu nous surprendre ? Ça m'étonne qu'Alice n'ait pas vu quelque chose d'aussi énorme que ça.

- Elle voit vraiment presque tout ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de demander.

- Oui. Elle est très efficace, d'habitude. Même de simples visites de vampires, elle les voyait venir. Et là, une attaque de cette ampleur…Enfin, je suppose qu'on lui en demande de trop, ou qu'on a pris la mauvaise habitude de se reposer sur elle.

- Tu lui en veux ?

- Non, pas du tout. Je ne peux lui reprocher quelque chose comme ça. C'est un impondérable. En réalité, c'est plutôt à moi que j'en veux, avoua-t-il, me regardant avec un air de reproche.

- A toi ? Pourquoi ?

- Je t'avais promis de te protéger. Il faut bien admettre que j'en ai été incapable.

- Tu as vu combien ils étaient ! Emmett, tu l'as dit toi-même : c'était imprévisible ! Grâce à nous, Esmée a pu s'enfuir et prévenir les autres. C'est déjà ça !

- Tu as raison. C'est Edward qui doit déteindre sur moi, avec sa manie de toujours tout se reprocher, plaisanta mon frère. N'empêche, tu as remarqué la façon dont ils tenaient Esmée lorsque nous sommes arrivés ?

- Oui.

- Ils étaient prêts à l'étêter, j'en suis persuadé, ragea Emmett. Je ne pense pas qu'ils l'auraient capturée, comme ils l'ont fait pour nous. Et puis, ce Guiseppe a dit qu'il avait « une affaire en suspend » avec Carlisle. Je voudrai bien savoir de quoi il s'agit.

- Tu es sûr de l'ignorer ? Carlisle ne t'a jamais parlé de ce vampire ?

- Non. Sur le bateau, je n'ai pas cessé d'y songer. J'ai repensé à toutes les conversations avec Carlisle sur son séjour chez les Volturi. Pas une seule fois le nom de « Portia » n'est venu dans la discussion. Je me rappelle qu'il avait un drôle de regard quand il nous racontait la façon qu'ont les Volturi de rendre la justice. Mais à part ça, il n'y avait rien d'extraordinaire, pas un indice sur ce que veut ce vampire. Edward aurait peut-être pu te répondre, s'il l'a vu dans les pensées de Carlisle.

- Qu'est-ce que tu penses qu'il va se passer, maintenant ?

- Son premier plan est tombé à l'eau. Donc, je crois qu'il va patienter quelques jours pour réfléchir et qu'ensuite, il appliquera son second plan. Mais c'est toi qui connais mieux les nomades que moi.

- Ils sont trop nombreux pour appartenir à une seule bande. Ils devaient être trois ou quatre clans quand ils nous ont attaqués. Ils sont six vampires maintenant. Mais vu leur façon de se comporter entre eux, je miserai sur deux groupes. Enfin, plutôt deux clans plus un rescapé d'un autre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Andrew et Guiseppe sont ensemble, c'est évident. Parmi les deux qui te tenaient, il y en avait un qui n'arrêtait pas de regarder Guiseppe. Donc, il doit appartenir à son clan. Ensuite, il y avait un vampire qui restait constamment près du deuxième qui t'immobilisait. Ces deux-là doivent appartenir à la même bande. Enfin, le sixième restait à l'écart, à observer les vagues. Ou il est seul, ou il est avec le second groupe, mais je pencherai plutôt pour la première option.

- D'accord. Six vampires, deux bandes et un solitaire. As-tu remarqué autre chose ?

- Guiseppe commande, c'est évident. A mon avis, ceux qui ne sont de son clan vont bientôt partir, à moins qu'ils n'attendent quelque chose de spécial. En tout cas, il faut s'attendre à des frictions entre eux. A ce moment-là, on aura peut-être une chance de s'enfuir. Surtout si tu arrives à assommer le gêneur là-bas.

- C'est clair que je vais m'occuper de lui, grogna mon frère. Qu'il ose encore te toucher comme il l'a fait, et il est bon pour allumer un feu de cheminée.

- Merci.

- D'ailleurs, juste avant qu'il ne nous gêne, tu as été fantastique, me complimenta Emmett, avec un sourire. Comment tu les as renversés… Stupéfiant ! Et toi qui disais avoir peur de ton don il n'y a encore pas si longtemps. J'ai pu sentir l'air vibrer au-dessus de moi quand je me suis baissé. !

- Mais c'était insuffisant, remarquai-je. Enfin… Maintenant qu'Esmée est saine et sauve et qu'elle a averti les nôtres, Alice va peut-être avoir une vision magnifique qui nous délivrera.

- Ouais. Mais étant donné qu'il y a beaucoup de vampires en cause, il risque d'y avoir obstruction.

- Comment ça ?

- Si l'un d'entre eux est incertain, ou change sans cesse d'idée, il va perturber le déroulement des choses et donc, Alice ne verra rien ou, au contraire, une multitude de possibilités. Il n'y a de toute manière qu'une fin possible : un combat contre Guiseppe et ceux qui le suivent. Même si on s'échappe tous les deux, il est clair qu'il ne nous laissera pas tranquilles. Si cette histoire remonte au temps où Carlisle était en Italie, il est certain que c'est une rancune longtemps nourrie. Les bons mots ne suffiront pas, cette fois. Même Carlisle sera d'accord là-dessus, lui qui n'aime pourtant pas la violence. Donc, en attendant…

- On reste tranquille et on saisi l'occasion de s'enfuir si elle se présente, complétai-je.

- Oui. Mais il est absolument hors de question que je parte sans toi, m'avertit-il.

- Pourtant…

- Non, Rachel. J'ai pris ma décision. Il est hors de question que je te laisse seule ici.

- D'accord. Tu as réfléchi sur ce que Guiseppe entendait par « monnaie d'échange » ?

- Oui. J'en suis arrivé à la conclusion que c'est contre l'un des nôtres qu'il veut nous échanger.

- Même conclusion. Tu penses à qui ?

- J'ai un doute. Peut-être contre Esmée, puisqu'il a dit que c'était elle qu'il voulait. Mais j'ai plutôt l'impression que c'est contre Carlisle.

- Moi aussi.

- Le connaissant, il serait prêt à se sacrifier pour nous. Et ça, je ne le veux pas. Je ne désire pas vivre avec sa mort sur la conscience.

- Nous sommes d'accord là-dessus. Mais dis-moi, et si nous demandions simplement au pantin là-bas ? Il sait peut-être.

Emmett se retourna et j'en fis de même. Andrew nous regardait fixement, ses yeux rouges luisant presque. Il paraissait ne rien éprouver, ni ennui, ni plaisir. Il était là, tout bonnement, assis à nous lorgner.

- Eh ! Andrew ! l'apostropha mon frère.

- Que veux-tu ? demanda le nomade, le regard soudain animé d'intérêt.

- Tu as entendu ce que nous disions, alors tu peux répondre à la question, non ?

- Vous parliez trop vite et trop bas pour que je comprenne vraiment.

- Peux-tu nous dire ce que veut Guiseppe à Carlisle ? l'interrogea Emmett.

- Je peux, fit Andrew, en se levant et en s'approchant quelque peu de nous. En tout cas, en partie. Mon maître veut la femme, Esmée. Rien d'autre.

- Pourquoi ? questionnai-je à mon tour.

- Vous m'en demandez trop. Mon maître m'a créé il y a seulement trois ans et il ne me dit pas tout. Mais je sais que Carlisle lui a volé son bonheur et que Guiseppe veut Esmée. Il la veut absolument, presque désespérément.

- C'est tout ? s'étonna Emmett. C'est tout ce que tu sais ?

- Oui.

- Et ça te suffit pour faire ce que tu fais ? Pour l'aider à détruire notre famille ?

- C'est mon maître, c'est tout ce qui compte.

- Ben tiens, répliquai-je, acerbe. Tu es un vampire ! Tu es libre de tes décisions ! Si tu n'es pas d'accord avec lui, tu peux le quitter. Tu n'es pas un chien qui lui doit obéissance.

- Je sais, fit-il, murmurant. Mais il a fait de moi ce que je suis, il a bien pris soin de moi pendant ces trois ans. Alors, si je peux lui faire plaisir, ne serait-ce qu'une seule fois, pour lui montrer ma reconnaissance, je le ferai. Ensuite, je partirai peut-être. Mais je veux d'abord lui donner ce qu'il veut et ce qu'il désire, c'est Esmée, alors…

- Merci pour l'info, dit Emmett, d'un ton plein d'ironie.

- Par contre, je peux vous apprendre autre chose, poursuivit Andrew, l'air de vouloir faire plaisir. Les autres nomades, ils ont tous été fait par Guiseppe.

- Quoi ? m'exclamai-je en même temps qu'Emmett.

- Oui. Mon maître savait que votre bande était nombreuse. Je n'étais pas encore né quand il a créé les autres. Bien sûr, il paraît qu'ils ne sont pas restés ensemble longtemps. Mais lorsqu'il a eu besoin d'eux, il a su les trouver. En fait, c'était même simple puisque, à cause de vous, les Volturi venaient au grand complet. Mon maître les a suivis, avec moi et Alex. On a revu les autres près de chez vous. Guiseppe a parlé avec eux et nous sommes repartis tous ensembles. Mais si vous voulez plus d'info, demandez à Alex. Il est sympa et je suis sûr qu'il en sait plus que moi.

- Merci.

- J'ai moi aussi une question.

- Vas-y, fit Emmett, méfiant.

- Je sais que tu t'appelles Emmett, dit Andrew avant de se tourner vers moi. Mais j'ignore ton prénom.

- Rachel, répondis-je.

- Enchanté, alors.

- Je serai vraiment hypocrite si je disais la même chose, rétorquai-je.

Andrew regagna sa place, conscient que notre discussion était finie et que nous ne voulions pas de sa présence près de nous.

- Il semblerait que ce soit contre Esmée que nous devons être échangés, finalement, reprit mon frère.

- Oui. Ça ne me plaît toujours pas. Mais le « pourquoi » demeure. Tu crois qu'il est jaloux de Carlisle ?

- C'est possible. Tu as entendu : Carlisle lui a volé son bonheur. Je ne vois pas ce que ça pourrait être d'autre.

- Il faut absolument que nous trouvions une solution. Je n'imagine pas un instant Esmée entre leurs mains.

Le silence lourd retomba sur nous. Et l'attente commença. Les heures passèrent lentement, très lentement. Emmett et moi ne parlions pas. La présence constante d'Andrew nous dérangeait. En outre, nous ne voulions rien dire qui pourrait aggraver la situation ou donner aux nomades des informations qu'ils ne possédaient pas.

Grâce à notre instinct, nous sûmes que quatre jours s'étaient écoulés lorsque Guiseppe ouvrit la porte de la cave. Quatre jours passés dans le silence, à fixer le mur et à ressasser nos pensées. Heureusement que nous avions chassé avant notre capture. Quoique, je commençais à sentir une petite envie poindre le bout de son nez…L'Italien avait l'air content. Aussitôt, mes muscles se tendirent. Etait-ce bon ou mauvais pour nous ?

- Bien, entama Guiseppe. Vous allez commencer par me donner le numéro de téléphone de ce très cher Carlisle.

- Il vous a fallu quatre jours pour trouver ça ? ne pus-je m'empêcher de dire, hargneuse.

- Alors, ce numéro ? poursuivit le nomade, se tournant vers Emmett.

- 555 237948.

- Parfait. Il est temps de lui donner des nouvelles de ces chers enfants et lui dire ce que j'attends de lui, déclara-t-il avant de nous regarder, un sourire mauvais sur le visage. Au fait, j'ai un cadeau pour vous.

Ben tiens ! Que manigançait-il ? Quelques secondes plus tard, je perçus une odeur. Sucrée, pleine de saveurs et de promesses… le venin afflua sans effort dans ma gorge… la vision d'un cou palpitant s'imposa à moi… une peau douce, sans poils… une veine offerte… un sang qui me ferait chavirer de plaisir… des battements de cœur si semblables à ce qu'avaient été les miens, il y avait si longtemps…une chair tendre dans laquelle mes dents s'enfonceraient rapidement… Des humains approchaient.

Cela fit vaciller mon esprit et mes bonnes résolutions. J'étais un chasseur, un prédateur et on venait me nourrir comme un tigre en cage ! Il y avait deux mortels, si mon odorat ne me trompait pas. Et nous étions trois vampires dans cette cave… Donc, l'un de nous se passerait de repas. Rien que l'idée de partager ma future proie me révoltait.

Avec un sourire triomphant, Guiseppe se saisit d'un humain et l'envoya vers Andrew. Le pauvre mortel trébucha dans l'escalier et se serrait peut-être rompu le cou si le vampire ne lavait pas attrapé à temps. Je me serrai jetée sur lui si Guiseppe n'avait pas envoyé le second humain vers Emmett et moi. Je sentais le sang qui coulait des blessures qu'Andrew infligeait à son repas. Et mon esprit lâcha complètement prise…


	10. Chapter 10

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes,**

**Tout d'abord, merci pour les messages.**

**Ensuite, ce chapitre correspond à la scène que j'avais en tête en commençant cette fic.**

**J'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Bonne lecture**

**Chapitre 10**

J'avais faim et je ne désirais qu'une seule chose : l'humain devant moi. Je pouvais déjà sentir le goût exquis qu'il avait. Après toutes ces semaines, j'allais enfin pouvoir manger un plat dont je raffolais. Les nombreuses privations que j'avais endurées pour faire parti des Cullen n'avaient servies qu'à aiguiser mon appétit. Un grondement sourd jaillit du fond de ma gorge. Ce mortel était à moi !

Un voile s'abattit devant mes yeux, me cachant tout ce qui n'était pas ma victime. J'entendais son cœur très distinctement et, inconsciemment, ma respiration se calqua sur ce rythme. L'odeur du mortel attisait encore davantage ma faim, une odeur musquée et forte. Typique des hommes. Je parvenais même à sentir le parfum légèrement acre de sa transpiration. Il avait peur. Excellent ! Cela augmenterait encore son goût ! J'en salivais d'avance. Ce cœur qui pulsait près de moi faisait circuler des litres de sang savoureux. Comment avais-je fait pour tenir presque trois mois sans humains ? Je savais déjà comment j'allais le maintenir, l'endroit exact où je percerais cette chair si fragile, la vitesse à laquelle j'aspirerais son fluide vital, la chaleur qu'il allait répandre en moi, la spirale de plaisir dans laquelle j'allais être aspirée en même temps que je prendrais sa vie…

La brûlure de ma gorge se fit de plus en plus forte, de plus en plus pressante. Je devais éteindre ce brasier. Et il n'y avait qu'une seule façon…Impatiente de planter mes dents dans ce cou si appétissant, je bondis…avant de ressentir un choc brutal dans mon dos et de me retrouver plaquée à terre. Je me débattis, furieuse d'avoir été interrompue dans mon attaque. Mais le vampire tenait bon. Il me redressa à demi, prenant soin d'immobiliser totalement mes bras. Un cri d'impuissance et d'intense frustration s'échappa de moi. L'étau vigoureux se resserra encore sur moi, me faisant ressentir encore plus précisément le torse dur et froid se trouvant dans mon dos. Le brouillard qui flottait dans mon esprit se dissipa pendant que je me débattais pour qu'Emmett desserre ses bras.

- Rachel ! Non !

- Lâche-moi !

- Hors de question.

- Oh, Emmett… geignis-je. Je le veux !

- Je sais, mais reprends-toi, fit-il, fermement.

- S'il te plait, le suppliai-je.

- Non.

- Rien que cette fois… rien que lui…

- Je ne te laisserai pas gâcher tous tes efforts. Rappelle-toi pourquoi tu y as renoncé.

- Mais c'est différent, là, arguai-je, tentant de le faire fléchir.

- C'est dur, je le sais pertinemment. Mais tu ne toucheras pas à cet humain, dit-il, inflexible. Je t'en empêcherai.

- Pourquoi ? Libre à toi de refuser, mais je le désire tellement… Il me le faut…

- Tu peux résister, j'en suis sûr.

- Toi aussi, tu as tué des humains, l'accusai-je alors. Vivre continuellement avec Carlisle ne t'as pas empêché de délaisser les biches !

- Je refuse que tu traverses la même chose que moi. Allez Rachel ! Tiens le coup !

- Je n'y arriverais pas…

- Regarde-le ! Regarde bien celui que tu t'apprêtais à saigner.

Immobilisée, vaincue par la volonté de mon frère, je levai les yeux vers le mortel. J'eus toutes les peines du monde à me désintéresser de sa jugulaire pour voir son visage. Il était jeune, quinze ans à peine, peut-être moins. Ses yeux bleus étaient agrandis par la peur. Une terreur fort compréhensible marquait son visage imberbe. Ses yeux faisaient des va-et-vient entre Andrew (toujours en train de boire) et moi. Restant à terre, il se traîna vers le coin le plus reculé. Ses cheveux roux étaient sales, tout comme ses vêtements. Certainement encore un gosse qui avait fugué… Son corps était agité de tremblements et sa respiration était plus que saccadée, paraissant même laborieuse par moments. Regardant à nouveau son visage, je vis qu'il me fixait. Ses yeux s'embuèrent et des larmes silencieuses se mirent à couler sur ses joues.

Je cessai de lutter contre Emmett et me forçai à demeurer immobile. Mon frère avait raison, je ne devais pas craquer maintenant. Jasper m'avait prévenue, le cap des 3 mois était difficile. Fermant les yeux, je songeai à Carlisle et Esmée, les deux personnes que je ne voulais pas décevoir, en dehors d'Emmett. Alice avait mis 3 ans avant de pouvoir faire allègrement les boutiques pendant des heures et d'aller à l'école. Je ne voulais pas avoir une volonté plus faible que la sienne ! Je ne mettrai pas 8 ans comme Jasper ! Je le refusais !

Fermant les yeux, je relevais la tête et l'appuyais contre le corps puissant de mon frère.

- Emmett, aide-moi.

- De toutes mes forces, affirma-t-il.

Avec envie, je tournai la tête vers Andrew. Il avait fini son repas et le corps sans vie de l'humain reposait à terre. Je pris alors seulement conscience qu'un autre vampire se tenait dans l'escalier. Grand, svelte quoique musclé, d'épais cheveux bruns lui chatouillant les oreilles, des yeux d'un rouge vif, il était assis sur les marches. Un sourire ironique étirait ses lèvres fines.

- Que des lapins, n'est-ce pas ? fit-il, d'un ton moqueur.

- Qu'est-ce que tu veux ? demanda Emmett froidement.

- Rien. Je voulais juste savoir si vous ne mangiez vraiment plus correctement. A ce que je vois, ce n'est pas vraiment son cas à elle.

- Elle ne l'a pas tué, répliqua mon frère, acerbe.

- Simplement parce que tu l'en as empêché.

Se détournant de son interlocuteur, Emmett apostropha notre gardien.

- Andrew ! Finis l'autre !

Le jeune homme commença à se lever lorsque l'autre vampire intervint.

- Non !

- Mais, Alex… commença Andrew.

- Celui-là est pour eux, répliqua Alex.

Andrew se rassit et Emmett soupira. Se tournant vers le mortel, mon frère fronça les sourcils.

- Rachel, puis-je te lâcher deux secondes ?

- Pourquoi ? demandai-je, la panique s'insinuant dans ma voix à l'idée de ce que je pouvais faire s'il me libérait.

- Pour te soulager.

- Que vas-tu faire ?

- Est-ce que tu pourras rester là, sans bouger, pendant deux secondes ? insista-t-il, fixant toujours l'humain.

- Oui.

J'espérais de toutes mes forces que j'en serai réellement capable. Dès que je sentis ses bras se détendre, je me figeai. Alors, mon frère fit quelque chose de totalement inattendu…

Il bondit vers le mortel, le rejoignant rapidement. Abasourdie, je songeai qu'il allait craquer. Ainsi, il avait osé m'empêcher de le tuer pour se le garder ! Mais mon frère me réservait une surprise de taille.

Sans attendre et sans état d'âme, il lui rompit le cou ! Le corps de l'ado s'effondra sur le sol, ses yeux incrédules encore grands ouverts. Puis, tout aussi vite, Emmett revint me prendre dans ses bras. J'avais été tellement stupéfaite que je n'avais même pas bougé un orteil ! Ne pouvait quitter des yeux le cadavre intact, je me blottis dans l'étreinte rassurante de mon frère.

- Pourquoi as-tu fait ça ?

- Pour éliminer la tentation, répondit-il doucement.

- Mais je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas tuer d'humains. Tu as dit…

- Ce gosse était condamné, de toute manière, m'interrompit-il. Il ne serait jamais sorti de cette cave. Maintenant que son cœur est arrêté, tu n'auras plus à supporter l'odeur de son sang, ni la brûlure de ta gorge.

- Mais…

- Je t'ai dit que je t'aiderai, et je le ferais. Je ne suis pas comme Carlisle, tu sais. Cela ne me dérange pas de tuer un humain si cela peut aider ma famille. Ce gosse te faisait souffrir plus de gamin, plus de souffrance.

- Merci, fis-je, reconnaissante.

- Et il l'a rendu impropre à la consommation, intervint Alex.

- Et alors ? Tu as bien dit qu'il était pour nous, non ? répliqua Emmett, à son intention.

- Oui, répondit Alex, en se levant. Sauf que maintenant, on va devoir trouver quelque chose que vous accepterez. Etrangement, Guiseppe refuse de vous affamer.

- Alors qu'est-ce que tu fous encore là ?

- C'est bon, j'y vais.

La porte claqua lorsqu'Alex la referma. Emmett avait raison. Maintenant que le gamin était mort, mes idées s'éclaircissaient. Ma gorge me brûlait toujours, mais l'envie de meurtre s'affaiblissait.

- J'en tuerais autant qu'il le faudra, mais je ne te permettrais pas d'en manger, reprit Emmett, d'une voix pleine de résolution.

- J'essayerai de faire en sorte que tu n'ais pas besoin de faire une hécatombe.

- Tout dépend de ce que cet Alex va ramener.

- Pas de problèmes là-dessus. Alex joue au dur, mais il est sympa. Si Guiseppe lui a dit qu'il fallait que vous mangiez, alors il ferra en sorte d'y parvenir, intervint Andrew avant de désigner le cadavre du doigt. Pourquoi vous l'avez refusé ?

- Parce que nous avons renoncé au sang humain, répondit mon frère.

- Rachel n'avait pas l'air aussi catégorique, tout à l'heure. Et regarde-la. Le redoutable chasseur tremble comme un lapin effrayé.

- Tu sais ce qu'il va faire, le lapin effrayé, si tu cesses de m'affaiblir ? le menaçai-je.

- C'est pourquoi je n'arrête pas. Tu as montré trop de force pendant le combat. Mais nous dérivons. Il est visible que cela vous coûte, votre renoncement. Pourquoi persister ? Pourquoi se faire souffrir au lieu de se laisser aller à vos instincts ?

- Nous ne sommes pas des monstres, affirma Emmett. Nous pouvons vivre en harmonie avec les mortels et profiter des bienfaits de la vie.

- Parce que vous croyez que nous nous privons, peut-être ! Qu'avez-vous que nous ne possédons pas ?

- Un endroit où nous nous sentons chez nous et où nous sommes en sécurité, répliquai-je, sachant bien la façon dont les nomades vivaient. Des vêtements propres non pris sur un cadavre. L'eau chaude. L'accès à toutes les technologies. De belles voitures. Moins d'impétuosité. Des amis, une famille sur qui compter.

- A part la dernière partie, je peux aussi avoir tout cela.

- Oui, en le volant. Mais connais-tu le plaisir d'entrer dans un endroit, de faire ses achats au milieu des humains ? Sais-tu ce que l'on ressent à se faire passer pour un mortel pendant quelques minutes, quelques heures ? Savoir que nous appartenons à ce monde et oublier un bref instant que nous sommes des créatures légendaires ?

- C'est vrai, je l'ignore totalement, et…

- N'en as-tu pas marre de devoir te cacher ? poursuivis-je, me moquant de son interruption. De passer d'un lieu à un autre, incessamment ? De devoir ruser pour cacher tes victimes ? De te sentir exclu de ce monde ? Ou es-tu satisfait de te contenter de tuer des humains, en te terrant dans une vieille bâtisse décrépie, veillant à rester discret en toutes circonstances ?

- Ok, j'avoue que c'est parfois énervant, mais…

- Nous, nous avons renoncé au sang humain. C'est dur, j'en conviens parfaitement. D'ailleurs, tu l'as vu. Mais en contrepartie, nous formons une famille unie, soudée. Nous avons une demeure où nous sommes chez nous. Nous avons le temps de nous amuser, sans craindre pour notre sécurité. Nous n'avons plus besoin de nous décarcasser pour cacher nos proies puisqu'il y a toujours un charognard pour passer derrière nous. Nous évoluons librement parmi les mortels, nous mêlant à eux. Nous pouvons même nous faire des amis. Nous allons faire nos courses et, par cela, faisons tourner l'économie. Nous ne sommes pas des parasites, mais de véritables acteurs de cette société, même si nous sommes toujours des vampires. Nous adaptons le mode de vie des humains à ce que nous sommes réellement.

- Vous vous bercez d'illusions, fit Andrew. Nous ne sommes plus humains, alors pourquoi cette comédie ?

Je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire en songeant que c'était moi qui, il n'y avait pas si longtemps, avais posé la même question à Carlisle.

- Parce que cela nous occupe et nous distraie, répondis-je, reprenant les mots que le docteur avait employés. Sans cela, l'éternité serait bien morne. Côtoyer des humains donne du piment à notre existence.

Sur ces belles paroles, la porte s'ouvrit à nouveau. Alex entra. Il tenait deux chiens sous les bras, dont la gueule était fermée par une corde.

- Je suppose que ce repas vous conviendra mieux, entama-t-il, un sourire ironique sur les lèvres.

- C'est pas terrible, mais ça ira, rétorqua mon frère.

Alex descendit lentement. Apparemment, le fait que les molosses s'agitaient ne le dérangeait absolument pas. Il nous regardait, imperturbable. Finalement, parvenu sur la dernière marche, il jeta les chiens devant nous et s'assit à côté d'Andrew.

Un simple échange de regards avec Emmett suffit. Les molosses courraient dans la cave, pour finir par s'arrêter devant un mur. Nous nous élançâmes. Adossés au mur, les chiens nous faisaient face. Prestement, nous nous saisîmes d'eux. D'un geste rapide, je retournai le chien, et m'accroupis, écartant ses pattes d'une seule main pendant que la seconde maintenait sa tête immobile. Lorsque je plantai mes dents dans sa gorge, le sang gicla, inondant ma bouche. Bien entendu, cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec le goût savoureux d'un humain. C'était fade, trop épais, bref, pas superbe. Et il y avait si peu de sang dans un chien au regard de la faim que je ressentais ! En moins de 5 minutes, j'avais asséché ses veines.

Tout en me relevant, j'agitai discrètement une main. Rien ne se passa… Andrew maintenait son pouvoir actif. Avec un soupir, je regardai Emmett. Lui aussi avait fini son repas. Enfin, si on pouvait appeler cela ainsi. En réponse à son regard interrogateur, je secouai la tête. Alors seulement, nous nous retournâmes vers nos « hôtes ».

- Alors, c'était à votre convenance ? ironisa Alex. Des poules vous iraient, pour la prochaine fois ?

-. Non merci, répliquai-je, acerbe. Moins bon, moins de sang. Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas nous affamer.

- On n'est pas au resto, non plus.

- Heureusement, parce que l'accueil et le service laissent fortement à désirer.

- Tu ne perds rien pour attendre. Si Guiseppe nous el demande, je vous tuerai avec grand plaisir. Vous êtes une honte pour notre espèce !

- Si Andrew n'était pas là, je t'aurai déjà réduit en morceaux, je te signale.

- C'est vrai, admit-il, son sourire de retour.

- En parlant de Guiseppe, que projette-t-il ? intervint Emmett. Que nous veut-il ?

- Vous l'ignorez réellement ? fit Alex, surpris. Enfin, ça ne devrai pas m'étonner. Carlisle n'a pas dû s'en vanter.

- En attendant, je commence à me dire que tu n'en sais pas plus que nous et que tu te contentes d'obéir aux ordres sans discuter.

- Puisque vous êtes tellement curieux, je veux bien vous le dire.

Mais avant qu'il ne se mette à parler, la porte de la cave s'ouvrit une nouvelle fois et Guiseppe entra, un sourire triomphal aux lèvres. Instinctivement, Emmett et moi nous rapprochâmes l'un de l'autre.

- Mes chers invités, fit-il à notre adresse. Je viens d'avoir mon inestimable ami Carlisle au téléphone.

A ces mots, je me raidis aussitôt. Qu'est-ce que Guiseppe avait dit à Carlisle ? Quelle avait été la réaction de ce dernier ? Quelles décisions avaient été prises ?

- Etant donné que grâce à vous, Esmé s'est échappée, il savait que vous aviez été attaqués.

- Vous pouvez aller directement aux faits ? demanda Emmett, impatient.

- Bien sûr, bien sûr. Ah, l'empressement de la jeunesse ! Je dois vous dire que Carlisle n'a pas été des plus aimables, en apprenant que c'est moi qui vous avait attaqués. Evidemment, le fait qu'il n'est pas eu de nouvelles pendant quelques jours l'a un peu rendu nerveux. Enfin, maintenant, il sait que vous êtes avec moi et que vous êtes en vie. Comme vous, il m'a demandé ce que j'attends de lui. Mais j'ai raccroché.

- Pourquoi ? demanda mon frère.

- Pour la simple et unique raison que le fait de vous savoir à mon entière merci torture Carlisle, répondit Guiseppe avec un sourire cruel. Tant qu'il souffre, je suis heureux. Extrêmement heureux. Je ne me suis pas senti aussi bien depuis des décennies.

- Contente pour vous, répliquai-je froidement. Quelle est la suite du programme ? Combien de temps cela va-t-il durer ?

- Je vais encore le faire languir un peu avant de lui annoncer ce que je désire vraiment. J'ai bien peur que vous ne soyez des nôtres plus longtemps que prévu. Mais que voulez-vous ? Je m'amuse de trop !

- Et vous allez longtemps nous laissez dans l'ignorance ? reprit Emmett.

Guiseppe laissa le silence s'installer. Il promena son regard sur les cadavres.

- Je vois que vous avez refusé mon cadeau, déclara-t-il, en désignant le mortel que nous avions dédaigné.

- Vous le saviez, nous ne mangeons plus d'humain.

- Vois-tu, jeune homme, j'étais persuadé que vous vous jetteriez dessus, si nous vous en donnions l'occasion.

- La fille, Rachel, l'a fait, moucharda Alex. Mais il l'a retenue et a tué le gosse.

- Pourquoi avoir fait cela ? N'est-ce pas contraire à vos habitudes ? La vie humaine n'est-elle pas sacrée à vos yeux ? demanda Guiseppe, en fixant Emmett.

- Le gamin ne serait jamais sorti vivant d'ici, rétorqua mon frère. Il serait mort de toute manière. Mais il était hors de question que nous buvions son sang.

- Intéressant. Tu n'hésites donc pas à tuer lorsque cela t'arrange. Quel dommage, cependant, que tu ai empêché cette jeune fille de se nourrir comme elle le voulait ! Pourtant, rien qu'à voir ses yeux, je sais qu'elle n'est pas encore… comment dire… convertie à la philosophie de Carlisle. Enfin, j'aurai essayé. Peut-être que la prochaine fois, vous cèderez.

- Pourquoi insister là-dessus ? En quoi cela vous dérange, notre façon de nous nourrir ?

- Parce que je sais que, si vous revenez à un régime plus… normal, Carlisle en sera affecté. Tout ce qui peut le faire souffrir me donne de la joie. Alors, s'il perd deux enfants, j'en serai heureux.

- Vous feriez mieux de nous tuer de suite, répliqua Emmett.

- Non. Vois-tu, tant que vous êtes vivants, je peux le torturer tant que je veux. Il fera tout ce que je désire pour que vous restiez en vie. Si je vous tue, il sera non seulement éploré, mais également furieux. Je ne tiens pas à cela. Je le veux effondré, je veux que chaque jour soit plus difficile à vivre que le précédent, pour lui. Que même la présence de sa famille ne lui soit d'aucun réconfort.

- Que vous a-t-il donc fait pour que vous le haïssiez autant ?

Guiseppe regarda encore les cadavres. Une odeur écœurante commençait à se répandre. L'Italien fronça le nez.

- Alex, débarrasse-nous de ça ! Demande à Cédric et Victor de t'aider !

L'intéressé se leva en grommelant, mais obéi. Avec un sourire narquois, je le regardai monter les deux humains et les passer à ses acolytes qui maugréèrent car on les dérangeait pendant leur émission favorite. Puis, le jeune homme redescendit récupérer les deux chiens et sortit en râlant qu'il n'était pas notre bonne. Vraiment pathétique ! Avaient-ils donc peur de Guiseppe ? Pourquoi ? Je ne voyais en lui qu'un nomade de plus. Certes, il était fourbe, déloyal, en voulait à Carlisle et pouvait nous tuer. Mis à part ça, je ne le trouvais pas si effrayant. A moins qu'il n'est un don caché…

Dès qu'Alex fut sorti, Guiseppe nous accorda à nouveau toute son attention.

- Je vais vous raconter une histoire, déclara l'Italien, en s'asseyant. Et je suis certain que votre opinion sur ce très cher Carlisle va changer. Vous nous rejoindrez peut-être, qui sait ? Ce qui serait formidable, soit dit en passant.

**Ce sera tout pour cette fois.**

**Je ne sais pas quand je pourrai vous mettre la suite. J'ai commencé le chapitre suivant, mais je manque de temps pour le rédiger.**

**Néanmoins, si vous avez des idées sur l'histoire de Guiseppe, je suis curieuse de les connaître.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Bonjour tout le monde !**

**Tout d'abord, je voulais souhaiter la bienvenue aux nouveaux lecteurs et aux nouvelels lectrices.**

**Ensuite, ce chapitre est court, mais il y a une raison : je voulais que l'histoire de Guiseppe soit l'objet d'un post et ne soit pas noyée dans ce qui va suivre.**

**Je vous souhaite une bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 11**

Nous nous assîmes à notre tour. Guiseppe avait soudain l'air vieux, très vieux. Il nous regardait, mais semblait voir plus loin que nous, comme s'il contemplait une autre époque, un autre lieu. Ce fut d'une voix triste qu'il commença son récit.

- Cette histoire commence en Italie, au début du 18ème siècle. A cette époque, j'avais 150 ans et j'étais heureux. J'étais marié à la femme la plus merveilleuse qui ait foulé cette Terre. Lucinda.

Guiseppe prononça le prénom de son épouse avec tendresse et délicatesse, comme s'il avait peur de le briser. Et je ne pouvais ignorer le timbre amoureux et nostalgique qui imprégnait sa voix.

- Elle était tellement magnifique que je serais allé en Enfer pour elle avec joie. Ses longs cheveux bruns lui descendaient en cascade dans le dos, jusqu'à ses reins, ondulant au gré de sa démarche d'ange. Leur douceur n'avait d'égale que leur beauté. Son visage était absolument parfait, légèrement ovale, tout en délicatesse et en finesse. Ses lèvres fines appelaient aux baisers et ses yeux étaient semblables à deux rubis étincelants. Quand elle entrait dans une pièce, elle l'illuminait immédiatement, comme si le soleil la suivait. Et j'avais l'immense honneur d'avoir épousé cette merveille. Milles détails sont gravés à jamais dans ma mémoire : la façon qu'elle avait de sourire, en rejetant sa tête en arrière celle de secouer son visage pour écarter ses cheveux sa manière de me regarder lorsqu'elle était contrariée celle d'entortiller une mèche autour de son index ses soupirs lorsqu'elle mangeait. Elle possédait une telle joie de vivre que je ne pouvais qu'être comblé.

Une seconde s'écoula dans un silence religieux, puis deux, et trois. Le temps continua sa course immuable pendant que Guiseppe plongeait dans ses souvenirs. Finalement, deux minutes entières s'écoulèrent avant qu'il ne reprenne la parole.

- Nous vivions à Volterra.

Je regardai Emmett avec surprise. Lui aussi avait l'air étonné. Guiseppe et Lucinda vivaient juste à côté des Voltur ! A moins qu'ils n'en fassent partie...

- Vous avez l'air ébahi, poursuivit l'Italien. Oui, nous vivions à Volterra, mais nous ne faisions pas vraiment partie des Volturi. Nous appartenions à leur soldatesque, si je puis dire. Pas vraiment à l'intérieur ni à l'extérieur des Volturi. C'est à ce moment-là que Carlisle est arrivé.

Le visage de Guiseppe, jusque là calme et nostalgique changea radicalement d'expression. L'Italien serrait les poings, contenant une colère vieille de deux siècles.

- Il était jeune, il n'avait même pas un siècle. Les Volturi nous chargèrent, Lucinda et moi, de lui montrer la ville, notre territoire, les endroits où il était interdit de chasser. Bref, nous devions lui servir de guides. Nous avions remarqué la couleur inhabituelle de ses yeux et, lorsque nous lui avons montré les bois, il nous a parlé de sa pensée et de sa volonté de ne pas tuer d'humains. Je l'ai trouvé vraiment étrange, mais après tout, si c'était ce qu'il voulait, cela ne me dérangeait guère. Il nous en a parlé pendant des jours, développant ses idées. Il nous apprit qu'il cherchait à savoir s'il était le seul vampire à agir ainsi. Si son discours n'a eu aucun effet sur moi, il n'en a pas été de même pour ma chère femme. Ma tendre Lucinda prêtait une oreille attentive aux propos de Carlisle, curieuse de tout. Les Volturi écoutaient aussi ce qu'il disait, mais avec une certaine ironie. Carlisle les amusait et ils n'avaient de cesse d'essayer de le persuader de renoncer à ses projets. Peu de temps après, Carlisle est parti.

Guiseppe s'interrompit une nouvelle fois. Jusque là, il ne m'avait rien appris de nouveau et, surtout, rien qui puisse m'expliquer le pourquoi de la situation actuelle.

- Pour moi, il est devenu une histoire ancienne, reprit-il, la voix pleine de colère contenue. Mais ma précieuse femme avait été contaminée. Elle trouvait intéressante la philosophie de Carlisle et a voulu s'y essayer. J'ai eu beau discourir pendant des heures, arguant qu'il était probablement fou et qu'il finirait par se faire tuer s'il persistait dans cette voie. Mais Lucinda est restée sourde à tous mes arguments. Finalement, elle a décidé de franchir le cap et a cessé de tuer des humains pour se rabattre sur les animaux. Cela m'a amusé, au début. Je me disais que ce n'était qu'une lubie momentanée, comme lorsqu'elle avait commencé à peindre des icônes religieuses. Mais je me trompais lourdement.

A présent, Guiseppe narrait d'une voix basse, pleine de tristesse. Pour un peu, j'aurai eu de la peine pour lui. Vu comme il en parlait, il me paraissait évident que Lucinda était morte. Mais je ne voyais pas en quoi Carlisle pouvait être concerné ou en être tenu pour responsable.

- Les premiers temps, tout s'est bien passé. Il faut avouer que nous vivions un peu à l'écart de la ville. Elle me disait combien le sang animal était fade. Néanmoins, elle désirait continuer car elle voulait voir jusqu'où cela la mènerait. A chaque fois qu'elle partait chasser, je l'attendais et, quand elle revenait, les cheveux ébouriffés, les habits souvent déchirés, mais un pétillement dans les yeux, je me disais que j'aimais de plus en plus cet aspect « animal » qui était en elle. D'ailleurs, elle devenait de plus en plus ardente. Tout pour combler le mari que j'étais. Cependant, elle en demandait toujours plus, et je me suis demandé quand est-ce qu'elle allait se calmer. C'était comme s'il lui fallait quelque chose pour compenser son abstinence de sang humain. Je me disais qu'il ne faudrait pas longtemps avant qu'elle ne s'alimente à nouveau correctement. Et puis, un soir, elle a commis l'irréparable.

Guiseppe se prit la tête dans les mains, l'air brisé. Bien qu'elle soit vieille, la peine était toujours aussi vive pour un vampire.

- Un soir, environ 4 semaines après le début de son changement de proies, les Volturi nous ont mandés. Dès que nous sommes entrés en ville, Lucinda s'est agitée, a commencé à dire qu'elle avait faim. Je n'y ai pas prêté autant d'attentions que j'aurai dû. Je ne cessai de lui dire qu'on ne pouvait faire attendre les Volturi et que nous irions chasser ensuite. Malheureusement, nous n'avions parcouru que quelques mètres en ville lorsque nous avons croisé les premiers mortels et qu'elle… m'a échappé. Elle avait trop soif, la gorge lui brûlait. Elle s'est violemment jetée sur eux et … les a tués.

Il n'avait plus besoin de continuer l'histoire. Je savais comment sa femme était morte. Elle avait tué à Volterra, le seul lieu où il était interdit de le faire.

- Les Volturi ont agi très vite, continua Guiseppe, des sanglots dans la voix. Elle avait fait la seule chose qu'ils ne toléraient pas. Ils sont arrivés quelques minutes plus tard et ont décapité ma tendre et douce Lucinda.

L'Italien était l'image même de la tristesse. S'il avait pu pleurer, j'étais certaine que des ruisseaux de larmes s'échapperaient de ses yeux en cet instant. Les humains avaient cet avantage sur nous, celui de pouvoir oublier, de laisser le temps faire son travail et atténuer la peine de la perte de l'être aimé. Pour nous, la souffrance était toujours aussi tenace, aussi forte. Le deuil était bien plus difficile à accomplir pour un vampire. Guiseppe nous regardait fixement. Je vis sa physionomie se transformer, passer d'un chagrin immense à une rage incroyable.

- Tout est de la faute de Carlisle ! s'écria-t-il. A cause de lui, Lucinda a voulu essayer quelque chose de contre nature ! Elle en est morte ! C'est à cause de lui ce que je l'ai perdue !

- C'est surtout parce qu'elle n'a pas su se retenir qu'elle est morte, ripostai-je, incapable de me taire.

- C'est lui qui lui a mis des idées farfelues dans la tête ! Mais l'histoire n'est pas finie. Lorsqu'ils l'ont tuée, je n'ai plus eu qu'une seule envie : me venger ! J'ai cherché Carlisle dans toute l'Europe, sans succès. Puis, une centaine d'années plus tard, je suis venu ici, dans le Nouveau Monde. Les Volturi m'avaient permis de partir, de faire ce que je voulais de ma vie. Ma rancune et ma rage n'avaient pas cessées de grandir avec le temps. Je refusais de passer à autre chose, de faire le deuil de ma femme. Je savais que je finirai par le retrouver, ou au moins par rencontrer quelqu'un qui le connaissait. J'ai sillonné tout le continent, arrêtant des nomades, en le décrivant et en leur demandant s'ils le connaissaient … Mais je n'avais aucune réponse, ou alors une information trop vieille pour être exploitable. Jusqu'en 1975. C'est là que le hasard m'a favorisé.

Guiseppe regardait Emmett avec insistance, tout en arborant un sourire qui me fit froid dans le dos.

- Cette année-là, je suis tombé par hasard sur son odeur, aux abords de Détroit. Vous n'imaginez pas la joie que j'ai pu ressentir alors ! Après tout ce temps, je le retrouvais enfin ! Je songeais avec délice à notre rencontre, j'imaginais son expression qu'il ferait en apprenant ce qu'il avait fait avec ses discours ineptes et le plaisir que j'aurai à lui arracher la tête… J'ai suivi sa piste jusqu'à une grande maison. Et là… j'ai compris que je ne pouvais pas me venger ! Carlisle était loin d'être seul. Vous étiez sept ! Une telle rage m'a envahi que je me suis défoulé sur des mortels. Carlisle m'échappait ! Je n'étais pas assez fou pour m'attaquer seul à un clan de cette envergure. J'avais eu le temps de voir qu'il était marié avec une jolie brune. Et c'est là que j'ai compris comment j'allais pouvoir faire payer la mort de Lucinda à notre très cher ami.

Je sentis soudain la main d'Emmett se refermer sur mon poignet. Il avait compris, et moi aussi ! Je serrai les dents. Guiseppe voulait nous échanger contre Esmée ! Il désirait la tuer pour que Carlisle souffre, tout comme lui avait souffert de la mort de Lucinda ! C'était vraiment ignoble !

- Je constate à la façon dont vous me regardez que vous voyez où je veux en venir, fit l'Italien, avec un sourire mauvais. Oui, je veux que Carlisle ressente ce que j'ai ressenti, qu'il sache ce que cela fait que de perdre la personne la plus chère pour lui. Mais, je ne pouvais agir seul. J'ai donc résolu de patienter et de prendre un peu de recul, le temps de me préparer à notre rencontre. Surtout qu'il ne s'agissait plus de tuer Carlisle, mais sa femme, tout en faisant en sorte qu'il sache par qui et pourquoi. Un peu de réflexion s'imposait alors. J'ai décidé de faire comme lui. J'ai créé des vampires. J'en ai fait onze en tout, pour être précis. Je les choisissais pour leur force et leur caractère bagarreur. Curieusement, nous n'avons pas réussi à rester ensemble très longtemps. Mes fils partaient, les uns après les autres. Dès que nous étions quatre, il y en avait toujours un ou deux qui s'en allait. Mais, je gardais espoir, parce que je leur avais raconté mon histoire et que l'idée de se battre avec un autre clan les intéressait. Mais deux problèmes se posaient. Tout d'abord, Carlisle était parti avec toute sa famille et je devais le retrouver à nouveau. Ensuite, j'ignorais comment contacter mes fils lorsque le moment serait venu. Mais vous avez résolu ces petits contretemps.

Le sourire de Guiseppe s'élargit encore.

- Voyez-vous, moi aussi j'ai entendu parler de vos petits ennuis avec les Volturi. Il va sans dire que j'ai accouru dans cette charmante ville. J'étais dans els rangs des témoins des Volturi, et j'ai eu le plaisir de retrouver certains de mes enfants. Comme j'aurai aimé qu'ils donnent l'ordre de vous tuer ! Mais rétrospectivement, je suis content qu'ils ne l'aient pas fait. Vous seriez tous morts et je ne me serai pas vengé. Je préfère régler mes comptes personnellement. J'ai repris contact avec mes fils, qui ont été d'accord pour m'aider dans mes projets. Oh, nous avons attendu. Pas question que les Volturi soient encore dans les parages pour nous déranger. Nous sommes allés au Canada, histoire de peaufiner notre plan. Lorsque nous sommes revenus, vous étiez partis. Nous nous sommes alors mis en chasse et nous avons retrouvé votre trace il y a un mois. Nous avons repéré vos endroits de chasse, ce qui n'a pas été trop compliqué, puisque vous sortez souvent. Vous manquez de prudence, mes amis. Cédric a fait le guet et a remarqué que vous alliez chasser plusieurs fois par semaine et que la femme de Carlisle était régulièrement de la partie. Il nous a suffit de vous attendre. Lorsque vous avez laissé cette femme… Esmée, d'après ce que j'ai entendu… c'était vraiment inespéré ! Dommage que vous soyez revenus aussi vite et que vous lui avez permis de s'enfuir ! Mais bon, tout n'est pas encore perdu ! Je me demande si Carlisle est prêt à sacrifier sa femme et son bonheur pour sauver la vie de deux de ses enfants…

Je regardai Emmett. La colère était peinte sur chaque trait de son visage. Comme je le comprenais ! Je ne voulais pas que Carlisle cède. Je préférais mourir que de vivre encore cent ans, sachant que j'étais responsable de la mort d'Esmée. Non, cet homme formidable avait droit au bonheur. Je lui étais tellement reconnaissante de m'avoir accueillie au sein de sa famille et je le respectais tant que j'étais prête à donner ma vie pour lui. Mais si les choses étaient simples en ce qui me concernait, il n'en était pas de même pur mon frère. Lui aussi était mari. Sa disparition affligerait énormément Rosalie. Et je connaissais suffisamment Carlisle et Esmée pour savoir qu'ils ne voudraient pas peiner les leurs. Le sens du sacrifice était presque inscrit dans leurs gênes. Emmett me baissa les yeux sur moi. Dans cet échange de regards, tout fut dit et compris.

- Pourquoi ne pas nous tuer ? demanda-t-il, froidement. Vous arriveriez au même résultat : Carlisle souffrira.

- Belle tentative jeune homme, fit l'Italien. Mais, au risque de vous vexer, votre trépas l'affligera nettement moins que celui de sa femme.

- Vous croyez sincèrement que nous vous laisserons repartir si vous tuez Esmée ? Vous en craignez pas que nous nous lançons à notre tour sur votre trace ?

- Je m'en moque éperdument. Vous pourriez même me tuer, que cela me serrait tout aussi égal. Il n'en restera pas moins vrai que Carlisle aura perdu sa femme. C'est tout ce qui compte pour moi. D'ailleurs, je crois bien qu'il est temps de lui téléphoner, non ?

**Voilà, vous savez tout.**

**A bientôt.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapitre 12**

Lentement, Guiseppe se releva. Il était sur le point de remonter l'escalier lorsqu'il nous dévisagea de façon étrange. Le sourire qu'il arborait n'était vraiment pas fait pour me rassurer.

- Vous savez, reprit-il, je ne suis pas suffisamment stupide pour ne pas me rendre compte que Carlisle n'est pas entièrement responsable de la mort de ma chère Lucinda. J'aurai dû mieux la surveiller, prendre plus soin d'elle. Mais que voulez-vous, c'est si bon de lui en vouloir ! Cela me donne un but dans la vie. Je ne supporte pas de le savoir heureux alors que je souffre tant. Pour être tout à fait honnête, je ne suis pas certain que tuer Esmée m'apportera la paix. J'en doute même fortement. Néanmoins, je ne puis faire autrement. Surtout quand je repense à la façon qu'avait Lucinda de regarder Carlisle, à l'intérêt qu'elle lui portait… Ma femme s'est éloignée de moi à cause de lui. Et s'il ne lui avait pas rempli la tête d'idées complètement farfelues et contre nature, je sais parfaitement que ma douce femme n'aurait pas changé de la sorte et ne se serait jamais alimentée de cette façon. Elle serait restée la tendre épouse que je connaissais et serait encore à mes côtés.

Il se tut. Le silence tomba sur nous, un silence lourd d'attente. Je sentais qu'il n'avait pas fini de parler et je ne cessai de réfléchir à ce que pouvait cacher son sourire. En tout cas, ce n'était certainement pas bon pour nous.

- En tout cas, vous allez m'aider, poursuivit-il, l'air presqu'enjoué. Toi, Emmett ! Tu viens avec moi.

- Pourquoi ? demanda aussitôt mon frère.

- Parce que je le dis. Et parce que, si tu refuses…

Guiseppe n'acheva pas sa phrase. Il me fixa intensément et, soudain, je fus saisie d'un frisson. En une seconde, il se transforma en une vive douleur. J'avais l'impression que l'on broyait mon corps et, pourtant, il n'y avait rien de visible. Juste cette sensation d'être écrasée par… de la peine, du chagrin, de la rancœur. Comme si ces émotions étaient palpables et qu'elles s'en prenaient à moi. La douleur était si forte que je ne pus rester debout et je tombais à genoux en poussant un gémissement. La souffrance augmenta et je me repliai sur moi-même, ne pouvant retenir mes cris. Je n'avais plus enduré de douleur aussi forte depuis ma transformation. J'avais l'impression de ressentir toute la peine du monde, et c'était intolérable. Comment pouvait-on éprouver autant de peine et rester en vie ? C'était tout simplement incompréhensible.

- Arrête ! hurla-t-il. Laisse-la !

Immédiatement, la douleur cessa. Haletante, je mis un moment avant de me relever. J'étais légèrement désorientée, un peu hébétée. Le regard que posait mon frère sur moi était suffisamment éloquent pour que les mots soient inutiles.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, le rassurai-je, ça va.

Bien entendu, il ne fut pas dupe un seul instant. Mais il n'insista pas. Je fermai une seconde les yeux, peinée de voir l'anxiété et la colère qui se disputaient le visage d'Emmett. De plus, j'avais besoin de quelques instants pour reprendre mes esprits, chasser toute trace des émotions de Guiseppe en moi. Je savais maintenant avec certitude pourquoi nous étions encore en vie. Si Guiseppe torturait Emmett devant moi, je ferai ce qu'il voudrait pour qu'il cesse et l'inverse était vrai.

- J'ai un petit don, moi aussi, déclara l'Italien, d'une voix onctueuse. Je peux vous faire ressentir mes émotions, avec toute la force et la douleur nécessaires. Alors, jeune homme, si tu ne veux pas que… Au fait, qu'est Rachel pour toi ? Une amie ? Une femme ?

- C'est ma sœur, révéla mon frère.

- Alors ou tu me suis bien gentiment, ou ta charmante sœur souffrira encore. Le choix est entre tes mains.

Emmett me regarda et un air résigné s'abattit sur lui. Il me tourna le dos et se dirigea vers les escaliers.

- Emmett, non, soufflai-je.

- Je t'ai fait une promesse et je la tiendrai.

Pendant que je le regardai monter les marches, j'eus l'impression qu'une partie de moi m'était arrachée. Je ne me le pardonnerai jamais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que l'Italien pouvait bien avoir en tête ? Dès que la porte se fut refermée, la colère remplaça ma peur et je me tournai vers Andrew.

- Tu as intérêt à ce que mon frère revienne, et en un seul morceau ! menaçais-je. Autrement, je ne donne pas cher de ta tête.

- Tu oublies un léger détail : mon pouvoir, rétorqua-t-il avec suffisance.

Tendue, je me mis à faire les cents pas. Je percevais des sons venant de l'étage, mais rien de compréhensible. Deux minutes passèrent, pendant lesquelles j'avais l'impression d'être sur des charbons ardents. Soudain, le calme fut rompu par un cri de douleur.

- Emmett ! criai-je, me précipitant vers l'escalier.

- Tu ne bouges pas ! ordonna Andrew, me bloquant le passage.

Un second cri déchira l'air. Mon frère souffrait ! Guiseppe lui infligeait le même traitement que celui que je venais de subir !

- Ôte-toi de mon chemin ! grondai-je à l'adresse de mon geôlier.

Je percevais un fourmillement bien agréable dans mes bras. Le don d'Andrew ne résisterait peut-être pas à ma colère. Je tendis les bras vers lui et projetai mon pouvoir. J'eus le vif plaisir de le voir subitement cloué au mur. Malheureusement, alors que je passai près de lui, voulant gagner la sortie, il imita mon geste. Immédiatement, un voile de plomb me recouvrit et souffla mon don comme une bougie. Mais je refusais de m'avouer vaincue. Mon frère avait besoin de moi, je n'allais pas abandonner aussi facilement ! Puisant ma force dans ma rage, je tentai de contrer Andrew. Je sentis mon pouvoir s'éveiller à nouveau, mais si faiblement que je doutai de son efficacité. Néanmoins, je continuai à viser Andrew. Je devais me saisir de lui et arracher sa tête. Me concentrant, je fis appel à toutes mes forces.

- Tu es obstinée, fit Andrew.

- Ça te dérange ?

- Tu peux augmenter ta télékinésie autant que tu veux, elle ne sera jamais plus forte que moi. Tu ne peux me vaincre.

Refusant de l'écouter, je poursuivis mes efforts. Le troisième cri d'Emmett retentit. Tout en essayant de contrer Andrew, je fis un pas vers lui, puis un second. Si la télékinésie ne pouvait rien contre lui, peut-être que la simple force… Mais je ne pouvais me relâcher. Il pouvait toujours être distrait et, alors, je ne voulais pas laisser passer ma chance. Dos contre le mur, il semblait m'attendre. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Je maintins mon pouvoir actif, espérant que son don le mobilisait suffisamment pour que je puisse mettre mon plan à exécution. Lorsque je ne fus qu'à un mètre de lui, je relâchai la tension dans mes bras et me jetai sur le jeune homme. Malheureusement pour moi, j'étais incapable d'utiliser ensemble la télékinésie et la force brute. Qu'à cela ne tienne ! Pendant que nous roulions au sol, je m'évertuai à me saisir de sa gorge. Cependant, Andrew avait refermé ses mains sur mes poignets. Je sentis mes mains s'engourdir. Mon adversaire se redressa, tout en continuant à me tenir. Face à face, j'eus la désagréable impression de m'affaiblir. Je ne sentais presque plus mes bras, comme s'ils étaient trop faibles pour que je parvienne à les bouger. Et cette sensation s'insinuait en moi, comme un liquide glacé qui me parcourrait le corps.

- Surprise ? demanda Andrew, narquois. Tu étais pourtant prévenue, j'affaibli les vampires. Et cela ne s'applique pas seulement à leurs dons. Je perçois la force qui est en toi, c'est un vrai régal pour moi.

Incapable de réagir, j'étais comme un insecte pris dans une toile d'araignée. Le contact se prolongeant, mes jambes furent atteintes à leur tour et je tombai à genoux. Jusqu'où pouvait-il aller ? En tout cas, c'était un don redoutable. Comment allions-nous pouvoir sortir de cette cave si nous ne pouvions tenir tête à Andrew ? Une nouvelle vague me parcourut. Mes sens perdirent de leur acuité. Ma vision se troubla. Mes pensées s'engourdirent également. J'étais persuadée que si Andrew lâchait mes poignets, j'allais m'effondrer au sol, comme une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils. Je ne m'étais jamais sentie aussi faible et impuissante.

_**Emmett, pardonne-moi. Je ne peux rien faire pour t'aider. J'ai essayé, mais il est trop fort. Tiens le coup, je t'en prie…et reviens-moi.**_

J'entendis encore mon frère hurler sa douleur.

- Il a une jolie voix, commenta Andrew.

- Pourquoi faites-vous ça ? Vous n'en avez pas besoin.

- C'est simplement pour que le message passe bien, je pense.

- Et tu cautionnes ça ?

- On ne m'a pas demandé mon avis.

- Tes actions parlent pour toi.

- Probablement, fit-il, après une brève hésitation.

- Tu aimes donc tant voir les autres souffrir ? insistai-je.

- Non, pas vraiment

- Alors lâche-moi et laisse-moi aller aider Emmett.

- Non. Guiseppe m'a ordonné de te garder là, et c'est là que tu resteras.

- Salaud.

- Possible. Mais je ne tiens pas à être à la place de ton frère. Les colères de mon père sont effroyables.

- Tu m'en diras tant, ironisai-je. Dire que j'ai failli passer à côté d'une révélation pareille. Je m'en serai voulue, franchement.

- D'ailleurs, ça ne devrait pas tarder à s'arrêter.

Comme pour lui donner raison, la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et Emmett apparut dans l'encadrement. Il paraissait sonné, mais il était vivant. Lentement, il descendit l'escalier, la tête baissée, les épaules voûtées. Une main contre le mur l'aidait à garder l'équilibre. Andrew me lâcha et je me précipitai immédiatement vers mon frère. Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer que je bougeai plus lentement que d'habitude. Le contre-coup du don d'Andrew, sans aucun doute. Enfin, dans quelques instants, il n'y paraîtrait plus.

- Emmett…

- Ne t'en fais pas, ça va bien, affirma-t-il, la voix cassée par la souffrance.

Je voyais bien que tout, dans son attitude, démentait ses paroles. Pensait-il vraiment que j'allais le croire ?

- Menteur, fis-je, doucement. Tu vas tout, sauf bien. Viens, appuie-toi sur moi, je vais t'aider.

- Merci.

Il passa un bras autour de mes épaules et se laissa guider vers le mur. Rien que cela démontrait à quel point il se sentait faible. Je notais avec inquiétude l'hésitation qui marquait chacun de ses pas. Pour l'avoir expérimenté, je savais que le don de Guiseppe vous laissait désorienté quelque temps. Et vu ce que j'avais entendu, il n'y était pas allé de main morte sur mon frère. Lorsque nous eûmes atteints le mur, Emmett se laissa pesamment tomber au sol et s'adossa aux pierres humides.

J'étais effondrée de voir dans quel état Guiseppe avait mis mon frère. Dire qu'Emmett était si fort, si gai… Et là, je ne voyais rien de tout cela devant moi. Juste un vampire brisé par ce qu'il venait de subir. J'en conçu de la rage contre Guiseppe. Je n'avais encore jamais haï personne comme cela. Même Jasper ne serait pas en mesure de me calmer. L'impuissance à laquelle j'étais réduite, ajoutée à la fureur qui m'animait, me faisait trembler. Je sentis soudain une main se refermer doucement sur mon poignet et je baissais les yeux.

- Assieds-toi près de moi, petite sœur, murmura Emmett, dans un souffle.

Docilement, j'obtempérai. Il semblait encore sous le coup de l'épreuve qu'il venait de traverser.

- Calme-toi, susurra-t-il.

- Je suis calme, répliquai-je, plus brusquement que nécessaire.

- Et moi je suis le Président des Etats-Unis. Allez, je te connais suffisamment. Pas la peine de me dire que c'est le froid qui te fait trembler ainsi.

- Je suis désolée, déclarai-je d'un coup, faisant par là même retomber ma colère.

- De quoi ? demanda mon frère, le regard rempli d'incompréhension.

- Tu souffres et c'est encore toi qui trouves la force de t'occuper de moi. Tu ne crois pas que cela devrait être l'inverse ?

- Disons que j'ai simplement l'habitude de la famille. Toi, pas encore.

- J'ai… j'ai essayé de venir t'aider… de quitter cette cave, avouai-je soudain. Mais je n'ai pas réussi. Andrew, il… c'est vraiment injuste… Non seulement je ne peux me servir de mon don à cause de lui, mais quand il m'a pris les mains… J'ai senti toutes mes forces m'abandonner. Je n'arrivais même plus à me tenir sur mes jambes.

- Rachel, regarde-moi, m'intima Emmett, avec autorité.

Relevant la tête, j'obtempérai. Mon frère paraissait avoir repris tous ses esprits et ses yeux brillaient de colère.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ? Raconte-moi tout.

- Je viens de te le dire. J'étais tellement en colère que j'ai pu utiliser mon don un instant, trop bref hélas. Andrew a fait appel au sien, et je ne pouvais plus rien faire. Alors je l'ai attaqué de front et là, il m'a attrapé et je me suis retrouvée aussi faible qu'un bébé.

- Je t'interdis de recommencer. Tu m'entends ? Je suis prêt à subir encore ça, je suis suffisamment fort pour tenir le coup. Mais je refuse que ce crétin te touche. Je ne veux pas que tu prennes des risques.

- Parce que tu croies sincèrement que je vais jouer tranquillement à la belote pendant que tu hurles de douleur ? répliquai-je.

- J'ai quelques doutes, en effet.

- Si tu es prêt à mettre en jeu ta vie pour moi, l'inverse est vrai. Et si tu m'interdis de prendre des risques pour toi, je te l'interdis également. Tu peux me dire à quoi ça nous avance ?

- C'est moi l'aîné, je te rappelle, fit-il en souriant. Tu me dois…

- Respect et obéissance, terminai-je à sa place. J'ai dû lire un truc là-dessus. Si tu veux mon avis, c'est complètement démodé.

Avec un plaisir certain, je vis le sourire de mon frère s'élargir. Il tendit une main vers moi et replaça une mèche derrière mon oreille.

- Ma têtue petite sœur.

- Je te retourne le compliment. Comment te sens-tu ?

- Bien. J'avais tellement mal que je n'ai pas pu vraiment entendre ce qu'il disait à Carlisle. C'est… incroyable comme les émotions peuvent faire souffrir. Je n'avais encore jamais éprouvé cela. C'était comme si j'étais transpercé de toute part. Je sentais sa peine, sa colère, sa douleur avec une telle force… J'espère que ce n'est pas ce que ressent continuellement Jasper. Ce serait vraiment terrible.

- D'après ce que j'ai compris, tu peux être rassuré.

- Je me demande ce qu'ils font tous, en ce moment, dit-il d'un coup, changeant radicalement de sujet.

- Rosalie doit être folle de rage et d'inquiétude, déclarai-je, imaginant bien la réaction de la belle blonde. Elle doit vouloir se lancer à notre recherche sans attendre.

- Carlisle doit avoir du mal à la retenir et Esmée à la calmer, poursuivit mon frère. Jasper doit, une fois encore, être en train de gérer les émotions de tout le monde.

- Alice est probablement concentrée pour avoir une vision.

- Sauf qu'elle ne connaît pas Guiseppe.

- Et alors ? demandai-je, surprise.

- Cela la limite. Elle a certainement vu ce que j'allais subir, puisque ça me concerne. Mais elle ne peut voir les décisions de quelqu'un qu'elle ne connaît pas.

- Donc, elle doit probablement culpabiliser de ne pouvoir nous aider, complétai-je.

- Carlisle est certainement furieux et cherche une solution.

- Esmée est prête à tout pour nous sortir de là.

- Bella va proposer de mettre en action sa force de nouveau-né.

- Edward doit avoir la migraine à force de tout entendre et Jacob ne doit pas savoir quoi faire.

- Je crois que nous ne sommes pas trop loin de la vérité, déclara mon frère.

- A ton avis, ils continuent de jouer la comédie des ados humains ?

- Non. Carlisle a dû nous trouver une maladie bien contagieuse et tout le monde est à la maison.

Nous nous tûmes. Rien que d'évoquer ma famille m'avait redonné de la force et renforcé ma détermination. Nous devions partir d'ici, au plus vite. Avant qu'ils ne décident pour nous. Je ne pouvais qu'imaginer la réaction de Carlisle en entendant Emmett hurler. Le regard de mon frère montrait combien il partageait mes pensées.

- Je crois que nous sommes restés absents trop longtemps, déclara-t-il d'une voix si basse que je devais me pencher pour l'entendre.

- Moi aussi, fis-je, tout aussi doucement. Ce coup de téléphone va avoir un effet dévastateur sur notre famille.

- Alors, nous devons aller les rassurer.

- Que proposes-tu ? Ni la force ni mon don n'ont d'effets sur l'autre, là.

- Parce que tu étais seule.

- Explique-toi.

- Je me souviens de ton entraînement. Tu ne peux activer ton don que sur ce qui se trouve dans ton champ de vision.

- Exact.

- Restons en mouvement. Tu l'attaques avec ta télékinésie, moi avec mes muscles. Il ne pourra probablement pas faire face à deux attaques différentes en même temps.

- Mais s'il te touche…

- Il sera alors concentré sur moi et tu seras libre de tes mouvements.

- Tu te sens suffisamment bien pour y arriver ?

- Oui. Une fois Andrew liquidé, nous n'en aurons qu'un ou deux à tuer avant de nous enfuir. Alex et Guiseppe sont sortis après avoir raccroché et il en manquait un.

- Nous devons agir vite, alors.

- Que dirais-tu de…MAINTENANT !


	13. Chapter 13

**Bonjour à tous et à toutes.**

**Je suis sincèrement désolée de l'attente très longue, mais j'ai dû faire face à quelques soucis.**

**Mon ordinateur m'a lâché et on m'a volé mon disque dur sur lequel figurait le seul exemplaire de cette fic'. Alors, le temps de tout récupérer, d'essayer de retrouver le fil de l'histoire et de m'y remettre (le tout agrémenté d'un passage à l'hôpital qui m'a mis K.O.), les semaines ont passé.**

**Merci pour vos messages. Ils m'ont fait énormément plaisir et donné le courage de m'y remettre.**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira.**

**Bonne lecture à tous et à toutes.**

**Chapitre 13**

Tel un diable jaillissant de sa boîte, Emmett bondit. Avec une fraction de seconde de retard, je me mis en mouvement. Puisqu'il était parti sur la gauche, je me dirigeai vers la droite. Mon frère se rapprochait d'Andrew, pendant que je veillais à rester le long du mur et à gagner l'autre côté de la cave, là où il ne pourrait pas me voir sans tourner la tête. La stratégie était de le prendre en tenailles, tout en le forçant à se concentrer sur un seul de nous à la fois. Un bon plan en apparence.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ? demanda le futur mort, l'air décontenancé.

Il était vraiment lent à la détente ! Nous étions des vampires, pas de gentils petits chiens de compagnie, tout de même ! Il croyait vraiment que nous resterions là, les bras croisés, attendant patiemment la prochaine séance de torture ? D'accord, nous étions restés tranquilles pendant quelques jours. Nous nous étions efforcé de comprendre la situation. Sans connaître tous les tenants et les aboutissants, comment prendre une décision sans craindre que cela n'empire la situation ? Après tout, malgré notre captivité, nous avions gardé l'espoir de pouvoir raisonner nos ravisseurs. « Dans tout conflit, il faut privilégier le dialogue » était une maxime chère à Carlisle. Nous avions essayé et échoué.

Cela me confortait dans ce que je savais face à des vampires nomades, il n'y avait que la force qui pouvait régler un problème. Jusqu'à aujourd'hui, nous n'avions pas la marge de manœuvre qui était la nôtre à présent. C'était la première fois qu'il manquait quatre de nos ravisseurs en même temps. D'habitude, il n'y en avait que un ou deux qui sortait, d'après les bruits qu'Emmett et moi avions pu saisir. En temps normal, nous aurions tenté notre chance, mais avec Andrew qui veillait au grain, nous étions impuissants. Enfin, j'étais impuissante. Et ce que j'avais découvert en le touchant me confirmait que la force brute n'aurait pas eu d'effet sur notre gardien. Le plan d'Emmett était bon et nous assurait une victoire quasi certaine. En outre, nous n'avions pas été maltraités jusqu'à présent. L'heure qui venait de s'écouler avait sérieusement changé la donne ! Je refusais l'idée d'entendre encore mon frère hurler de douleur, et l'inverse était vrai.

Parce que nous nous nourrissions d'animaux, ils croyaient que nous étions « domestiqués » ? Quelle erreur ! A présent que nous avions été torturés et que nous avions une chance de réussir notre évasion, les prédateurs que nous étions se rebellaient ! Puisant ma force dans ma colère, j'étais prête à laisser libre cours à toute la sauvagerie qui m'habitait. Et nous avions l'habitude de chasser ensemble ! Le pauvre Andrew n'avait aucune chance, même s'il l'ignorait encore…

Emmett était parvenu jusqu'à notre geôlier et je voyais distinctement son poing approcher à pleine vitesse du visage stupéfait d'Andrew. Ce dernier détourna la tête au dernier moment et en profita pour saisir le poignet de mon frère. C'était ce que nous attendions ! Je sentis un poids tomber de mes épaules. Grâce à mon frère, je venais de perdre ma muselière ! Andrew allait en faire les frais et payer au centuple ce que nous avions subi ! Hors de question de faire dans la civilité, la retenue et les bonnes manières ! Sans perdre de temps, j'éveillai mon pouvoir. Avec plaisir, je perçus le fourmillement familier parcourir mes bras et se diriger vers mes mains. Je sentis la puissance qui m'habitait, plus forte que d'habitude. Sans doute parce qu'elle avait été anesthésiée trop longtemps par une volonté autre que la mienne.

- Vous n'apprendrez donc jamais, déclara avec suffisance notre adversaire. Vous n'avez aucune chance contre moi.

Je me déplaçai légèrement, afin d'avoir ma cible dans mon champ visuel. Pas question de rater mon coup.

_**Tu vas voir ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à nous ! Attends juste que mon frère me donne une ouverture.**_

Je vis mon frère tenter de frapper Andrew avec son autre poing. Mais même moi, je pouvais voir que le coup manquait de force. N'ayant pas de pouvoir, Emmett subissait la seconde version du don de notre gardien. C'était sa force vampirique qui était affaiblie. Il ne tiendrait pas longtemps. Mais il n'aurait pas à attendre plus que quelques dixièmes de seconde. Andrew le regarda, avec ce petit air supérieur qui m'horripilait et lui attrapa le bras. C'était tout ce que j'attendais ! Je tendis les mains et sentis la force qui s'en échappait. Je perçus avec satisfaction le choc lorsqu'elle enveloppa Andrew. En grognant de colère, je le soulevai du sol. Surpris, il lâcha Emmett.

- Cédric ! A l'aide ! cria-t-il, comprenant trop tard qu'il allait plus que certainement mourir.

Il n'eut pas le temps de réagir et de me contrer. D'une simple torsion du poignet, je détachai sa tête de son corps et le laissai retomber.

La porte de la cave s'ouvrit avec fracas. Un jeune homme apparut. Enfin, jeune, il semblait quand même plus vieux que moi. La petite vingtaine, des cheveux moyennement propres et bruns, un jean troué, un T-shirt fatigué, un visage où se lisait l'étonnement le plus complet… Ce fut tout ce que j'eus le temps d'apercevoir avant que mon frère ne se relève et masque le nouveau venu à ma vue.

- Celui-là, il est à moi, déclara Emmett.

Il franchit la distance qui le séparait de Cédric et lui asséna un premier coup. Mon frère allait gagner, cela ne faisait aucun doute. Cependant, ma colère était loin d'être apaisée. La mort d'Andrew avait été trop rapide, trop brusque pour me satisfaire. Je pouvais entendre clairement mon pouvoir vibrer en moi. Me laissant envahir par ma fureur, je fixai les restes de ce qui avait été un vampire. Avec des mouvements rapides des mains, j'entrepris de « trancher dans le vif », au sens littéral, laissant mon don s'exprimer. J'étais tellement ivre de rage que je ne distinguais plus clairement ce que je faisais. La tête tranchée fut découpée en deux, puis en quatre, puis en une multitude de morceaux, tout comme le corps. Une oreille vola sur la droite, un morceau de crâne sur la gauche, des doigts par ici, un pied par là, un bout de cuisse s'écrasa au plafond pendant qu'un avant-bras s'enfonça dans un mur, des morceaux de corps voltigeaient en tout sens, une demi cage thoracique vola jusqu'à la porte où elle rata de peu la tête de mon frère…

- RACHEL ! ARRETE ! hurla-t-il.

Devant sa mine ébahie, je laissais retomber mes bras et ma colère. Plusieurs émotions se succédèrent sur son visage : stupéfaction, incrédulité, interrogation, angoisse. Il avait même laissé tomber la tête et le corps démembré de Cédric. Je le dévisageais d'un air perplexe, attendant qu'il reprenne ses esprits. Ses yeux foncés ne cessaient de regarder autour de moi, s'arrêtant parfois sur un morceau plus gros que les autres, suivant les traînées de sang le long des murs. Enfin, ils se fixèrent sur moi.

- Tu as perdu la tête ou quoi ? s'insurgea-t-il.

- Pas du tout, fis-je, calmement.

- Tu crois que c'était la peine de faire ça ?

- Non, mais ça fait du bien.

- Vraiment ? demanda-t-il, en me regardant froidement.

- Ok, répondis-je, me sentant quelque peu honteuse malgré moi. Je me suis laissée emportée.

- Tu n'as plus qu'à rassembler tout ce fatras.

Regardant autour de moi, je me rendis compte que cela n'allait pas être facile. Il y avait des morceaux d'Andrew partout. Mais vraiment partout : écrasés contre les murs, se détachant lentement du plafond, éparpillés sur le sol. J'y étais allée peut-être un peu fort… Enfin, « un peu » était un euphémisme. J'avais tellement haché Andrew que j'aurai été incapable de dire à quoi correspondait la majorité des lambeaux qui parsemaient la cave…Rassemblant mon énergie, j'entrepris de balayer la pièce méthodiquement, rassemblant à chaque mouvement tous les morceaux que mon pouvoir sentait et capturait. Bien sûr, le tas que je fis comportait également quelques fragments de pierres arrachés aux murs, mais bon, ce n'était pas si grave que cela.

Je sentais le regard chargé de reproches de mon frère peser sur mes épaules. Penaude, je me fis la réflexion que le spectacle que j'avais donné était loin d'être à mon avantage. Au lieu d'une petite sœur souriante, plaisant et insérée dans une vie familiale idyllique, je lui avais renvoyé l'image d'un vampire dominé par la haine, la colère, ne se maîtrisant plus et s'acharnant sur un corps démembré. Pathétique…

- C'est bon, tu as tout ? demanda Emmett.

- Je crois.

Il descendit alors l'escalier et posa les restes de Cédric sur le tas.

- Tu as du feu ?

- Bien sûr, répliqua-t-il, en amorçant un sourire. Je me balade toujours avec un briquet dans ma poche.

- Comment fait-on, alors, pour les brûler ?

- Je vais regarder dans la cuisine, je trouverai peut-être quelque chose.

Pendant qu'il cherchait ce dont nous avions besoin, j'entrepris de faire un dernier tour de la cave. Bien m'en prit ! Je découvris quelques morceaux d'Andrew qui s'étaient coincés dans les interstices des pierres disjointes un orteil, quelques doigts, des bouts non identifiables. Avec un certain dégoût, je les envoyais rejoindre le reste.

- J'AI TROUVÉ ! claironna Emmett depuis l'étage.

Il sauta d'un bond au bas de l'escalier et brandit fièrement devant moi… une misérable boîte d'allumettes ! Dire qu'il était tout content de sa trouvaille…Rien qu'à voir son aspect, je me doutais qu'elle était là depuis longtemps. Elle ne devait pas avoir servie depuis des années, des décennies peut-être. Lorsque mon frère l'ouvrit, je vis cinq pauvres allumettes.

- Tu crois qu'elles vont s'allumer ? demandai-je, très sceptique quant au résultat.

- Mais bien sûr, m'assura Emmett, ne doutant vraiment de rien. Laisse faire le spécialiste.

Il prit une allumette et la frotta. Manque de chance, elle se cassa entre ses doigts.

- Ça commence bien, remarquai-je.

- J'y suis juste allé un peu fort.

- Toute à fait d'accord avec toi.

Il en prit une autre et, ô miracle ! elle s'alluma…pour s'éteindre aussitôt, dans un _pschttt_ lamentable..

- Spécialiste, hein ?

- La troisième sera la bonne, assura-t-il.

- Si tu le dis. Ce sera surtout l'avant dernière.

Effectivement, la troisième prit feu, la flamme s'éleva haute et claire… pour s'éteindre dès que mon frère l'approcha du tas.

- Tu ne veux pas que je le fasse ? proposai-je.

- Je sais quand même me servir d'allumettes, marmonna-t-il.

- Ça se voit. Je te rappelle que c'est la dernière.

- Ouais, ouais, je sais.

Il s'agenouilla tout près de ce qui me semblait être un pied. Il inspira et prit l'ultime allumette. Elle s'alluma en un instant. Emmett l'approcha doucement du tas qui prit feu immédiatement.

- Qu'est-ce que je disais ? fit mon frère en se redressant, un grand sourire éclairant son visage.

- C'est bien, tu as réussi à te servir d'allumettes, ironisai-je. La prochaine leçon portera sur la façon de lacer correctement ses baskets.

- Qu'est-ce qu'elle a, ma façon de lacer mes baskets ?

- Oh rien. Les boucles ne sont pas droites ni égales, mais c'est un détail.

En parlant de détail, une odeur me frappa. Pas celle, lourde et entêtante des restes de vampires en train de se consumer. Non, une autre. Baissant les yeux, j'en découvris très vite l'origine et mes yeux s'écarquillèrent d'horreur.

- Emmett ! Tu brûles !

- Je quoi ?

- Tu brûles !

Mon frère ne s'était pas écarté du feu et voilà ! Le bas de son pantalon s'enflammait ! Il n'y avait que lui pour réussir un truc pareil ! Sans prendre le temps de réfléchir, je l'écartais du bûcher d'un mouvement brusque de la main. Le maintenant en l'air, je lui fais faire la toupie, version vitesse vampirique. Heureusement, les flammes ne résistèrent pas à ce traitement de choc et s'éteignirent rapidement. Soulagée, je reposais mon frère au sol, un peu rudement peut-être, et me précipitai vers lui.

- Ça va ? demandai-je, inquiète.

Son pantalon avait brûlé jusqu'au genou. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement en voyant sa peau intacte, quoique légèrement rosée. Il n'avait rien…

- Tu-ne-refais-jamais-ça, dit-il, détachant soigneusement les syllabes. J'ai cru que ma tête allait se décrocher.

- Tu es…, commençais-je, ne trouvant pas de qualificatif suffisamment fort pour traduire ce que je pensais. Il n'y a vraiment qu'à toi que ça peut arriver, ce genre de truc !

- Zen, petite sœur, zen. Il n'y a pas de quoi fouetter un chat.

- Tu trouves ?

- Bon, j'ai un peu oublié de m'écarter du feu, mais à part ça…

- « un peu oublié » ? Tu m'expliques comment on peut « un peu oublier » ?

- Euh… Et si on mettait les voiles ? Tant que la voie est libre…

- C'est ça, change de sujet. Mais tu as raison, nous devrions nous dépêcher.

- Histoire de retrouver notre famille et de les rassurer. Et de mettre en place un plan de contre-attaque.

Rapidement, nous sortîmes de la maison. Ah, cette sensation de liberté ! Ce délicieux petit vent, cette bonne odeur de terre humide, tous ces petits bruits qui parvenaient à mes oreilles… C'était un vrai régal ! Tout en m'entraînant vers la mer toute proche, Emmett reprit la parole.

- Quand ils nous demanderont ce qui s'est passé, il serait probablement mieux de ne pas tout dire.

- Si tu veux. Quoique, je ne vois pas trop ce dont nous pourrions avoir honte.

- Ce que tu as fait à Andrew, par exemple.

- De toute manière, Edward le captera, alors… Et puis, même si c'était plus que disproportionné et que je n'en suis pas fière, je préfère encore que Carlisle soit au courant. Après tout, je vis avec vous et il ne serait peut-être pas mal de savoir jusqu'où je peux me laisser entraîner. Histoire d'adapter après les efforts sur la concentration, la maîtrise de soi, ce genre de chose.

- A toi de voir, mais ce n'est pas moi qui le leur dirait.

- Par contre, ils n'ont pas besoin d'avoir les détails des « spécialités » auxquelles nous avons goûtées.

- Bien d'accord avec toi. Juste savoir ce qu'ils peuvent faire, afin qu'on puisse préparer un bon plan d'action.

Je laissai le silence s'installer pendant une seconde, avant d'aborder un sujet qui me amena un immense sourire sur mon visage.

- Comment crois-tu que Rose va réagir en entendant comment tu as failli te faire griller tout seul ? demandai-je, d'un ton plein d'innocence.

- Tu ne vas pas oublier ça, n'est-ce pas ?

- J'ai une excellente mémoire.

- Et si je t'offrais quelque chose en échange de ton silence ? fit-il, de l'espoir plein la voix.

- Tentative de corruption ?

- Alors ? Tu te laisses soudoyer ?

- Désolée frérot, mais j'ai eu mon content de cadeaux pour plusieurs décennies.

- S'te plaît…

- Et puis, je ne sais pas pourquoi, mais j'ai comme l'impression que cela va détendre l'atmosphère.

- Je m'en doutais, marmonna-t-il, résigné. Je sens que je vais en entendre parler pendant des années.

Tout en parlant, nous étions parvenus au bord de la mer. Sans ralentir, nous plongeâmes. Au moins, dans l'eau, Guiseppe ne pourrait pas nous pister. Il nous suffisait de regagner le rivage, puis de contacter les nôtres et courir jusque chez nous. Rien de bien compliqué en apparence.

Tout en réfléchissant, je m'efforçai de suivre Emmett. Sous l'eau, la puissance de mon frère s'exprimait dans toute sa splendeur. J'avais presque du mal à suivre son rythme ! Là où il lui suffisait d'un mouvement de brasse, il m'en fallait deux pour parcourir la même distance ! Vraiment injuste… En plus, la fluidité de ses gestes le rendait vraiment gracieux. Un comble quand on voyait la montagne de muscles qui me servait de frère !

Brusquement, il s'arrêta. Fronçant les sourcils, je m'empressai de le rejoindre. Parvenue à sa hauteur, je l'interrogeais d'un simple mouvement de tête. Pour toute réponse, il me fit un sourire tout ce qu'il y avait de plus charmant en se frottant l'estomac. Bon, il avait faim. Qu'à cela ne tienne, nous aurions tout loisir de nous restaurer une fois sortis de l'eau. Mais apparemment, il avait une autre idée en tête. Tendant son bras, il me désigna quelque chose se trouvant sous nous. Suivant son geste du regard, mon froncement de sourcils s'accentua.

Il ne pouvait pas être sérieux, tout de même ! Je voyais distinctement ce qu'il me montrait, mais je ne pouvais en croire mes yeux. De lourds animaux nageaient paresseusement sous nous. Je reconnus des lions de mer. D'énormes tas de muscles, agiles sous l'eau, mais tellement poussifs sur terre. Il n'avait quand même pas l'intention de manger ça ! D'accord, c'étaient des animaux, mais tout de même ! Il y avait des limites ! Entre un cerf et ça, je préférais encore le cerf. D'accord, c'étaient des mammifères, mais marins ! Dans ma tête, c'était vraiment trop proche du poisson. Pourquoi ne pas s'attaquer à des dauphins, pendant qu'on y était ! Dans le genre idée saugrenue, mon frère devait vraiment être le champion du monde ! Ou alors il avait un sens du l'humour tellement particulier que même moi, j'avais du mal à le suivre.

Pourtant, à ma grande stupéfaction, Emmett était on ne peut plus sérieux. Il avait réellement l'intention de s'adonner à de la chasse sous-marine ! Il plongea et se dirigea rapidement vers le troupeau de lions de mer. J'étais tellement surprise que je demeurai sur place. Je le vis s'élancer sur une de ces bêtes, qui apparemment ne le craignait pas. Il fallait avouer que ces animaux ne devaient pas craindre grand-chose sous l'eau. La simple idée d'être attaqué par quelque chose d'autre qu'un requin ou un orque ne devait même pas pénétrer leurs cerveaux de mammifère ! Et là, un vampire décidait de les ajouter sur la carte de ses menus… Néanmoins, lorsqu'Emmett ne fut plus qu'à quelques mètres d'eux, les animaux se mirent en mouvement. Ils devaient avoir compris quelque chose… Cependant, le chasseur était bien plus rapide que les proies. Il se paya même le luxe de tournoyer sur lui-même avant de s'élancer vers la bête qu'il avait choisie. Apparemment, mon frère aimait ce qui était grand : les ours et là, le plus grand des lions de mer. Sous mon regard ébahi, il s'accrocha à la bête en se collant sous elle. Un bien étrange corps-à-corps. C'était certain que l'animal était bien plus volumineux que la belle Rosalie… D'ailleurs, il fit quelques soubresauts, tournoya sur lui, essayant de déloger l'indésirable vampire. Un joli ballet à observer qui me fit sourire. Emmett noua fermement ses jambes et ses bras autour du corps du lion et mordis la gorge de sa proie. Il ne fallut que quelques minutes à mon frère pour vider l'animal.

Laissant retomber le cadavre au fond des eaux, il me fit signe de le rejoindre. Avec un sourire, un mouvement de tête et quelques gestes, il m'invita à satisfaire ma faim. J'écartai les bras en signe d'impuissance. J'avais faim, c'était un fait. Mais je n'avais jamais vu ces bêtes autrement qu'à la télé et était, par conséquent, ignorante de leur anatomie. J'aurai été bien incapable de dire où se trouvaient les veines et ne pouvait donc me nourrir. Emmett comprit le problème. Prenant les devants, il m'invita à le suivre. Nous nous élançâmes alors dans une chasse surprenante. Nageant et virevoltant, Emmett choisit une bête et fonça vers elle. Je le rejoignis alors qu'il s'évertuait à rester au-dessus d'elle. D'un simple geste, il m'incita à me placer sous le lion de mer. Bonne élève, je me glissais sous lui, sans éprouver la moindre difficulté malgré les changements de direction que l'animal effectuait. Puis, je me plaquai sous la bête, entourant son énorme cou de mes bras, qui me parurent soudain bien frêles. Emmett s'accrocha alors à l'animal de la même façon que les humains le font avec les tortues de mer. Puis, d'une main, il me désigna cinq endroits sur la gorge de l'animal. Hochant la tête, je lui indiquais que j'avais compris. Mon frère lâcha la bête, me laissant agir seule. Rapidement, je plaquai mes lèvres contre la peau froide de ma proie et ne les entrouvrit que ce qu'il fallait pour mordre. Hors de question de boire de l'eau de mer au lieu du sang. Sans en avoir fait l'expérience, je me doutais que cela ne serait pas à mon goût. Le sang inonda ma bouche. Il était chaud, ce qui me surprit vu la température de son propriétaire. Immédiatement, j'enroulais mes jambes autour de l'animal, pour éviter d'en être délogée par les mouvements désordonnées qu'il faisait pour se débarrasser de moi. Bon, ce n'était pas un régal. Disons, pour être franche, que c'était même moins bon que le daim. Il y avait un goût d'iode qui ne me plaisait pas. A part ça, c'était encore plus fade que les herbivores. Pour dire à quel point la saveur était vraiment médiocre… Nonobstant cela, ma faim était bien éveillée et, en dépit du goût, je vidais l'animal. Lorsque j'eus fini, je le lâchai, le laissant dériver au fond de la mer, et rejoignis mon frère.

Heureusement que le sens de l'orientation était un acquis chez nous, sinon nous nous serions perdus, tellement nous avions tourné sur nous-mêmes. Mon frère se dirigeât sans la moindre hésitation vers la côte. S'il n'y avait le risque d'être déjà poursuivi par Guiseppe, j'aurai pris tout mon temps, en nageant paresseusement. D'ailleurs, je me demandais pour quoi nous ne le faisions pas. Après tout, tant que nous restions sous l'eau, nous étions à l'abri. Mais mon frère devait certainement avoir une bonne raison d'agir ainsi.

Quelques minutes plus tard, mon frère remontait vers la surface et nous émergeâmes. Il n'y avait que des arbres devant nous. Comme s'il avait eu un GPS dans la tête, Emmett nous avait conduit jusqu'à une petite crique, au milieu de la forêt, apparemment loin de toute présence humaine.


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapitre 14**

Nous sortîmes de la mer. Apparemment très calme, Emmett se posta sur un rocher, balayant la forêt du regard. Nous étions vraiment dans un état qui allait faire friser Rosalie… Nos vêtements déchirés dégoulinaient. Notre petit bain n'avait pas pu en ôter les éclaboussures de sang dues à notre récente bataille. Par contre, notre peau était on ne peut plus propre. Saisissant mes cheveux à pleine main, je les tordais afin de les essorer au maximum. Ils étaient tellement emmêlés que je ne pouvais y faire glisser ma main. Imitant mon frère, j'enlevai prestement mes baskets, tellement gorgées d'eau que la semelle se décollait.

- Je croyais que nous étions pressés ? apostrophai-je Emmett.

- C'est le cas.

- Qu'est-ce que tu regardes aussi intensément, alors ? A moins que tu n'hésites sur la direction…

- Je sais parfaitement où nous sommes et le chemin à faire pour rentrer.

- Alors…

- Ils devraient être là…

- Ils ? demandai-je.

Je ne voyais pas de qui il pouvait bien parler. Si c'était de Guiseppe, heureusement qu'il n'était pas là. A peine cette remarque avait-elle franchie mon cerveau que je compris. Décidément, j'avais la rapidité de réflexion d'un poulpe !

- Tu parles de Carlisle et des autres.

- Oui.

- Et tu penses qu'Alice a eu une vision l'informant de ce que nous allions faire et de cet endroit.

- Je constate avec plaisir que tu suis le film, me taquina-t-il.

- D'où la chasse sous-marine.

- Exact. Histoire de leur donner le temps d'arriver. A ce propos, tu as aimé ?

- La vérité ?

- Bien sûr.

- Trop bizarre, répondis-je. Et je pèse mes mots…

- J'espère pour toi qu'ils ne sont pas trop lourds, m'interrompit-il.

- Trop drôle, frangin. Et franchement, le goût n'est pas terrible.

- Je sais. Ça ne vaut pas un bon grizzly, mais c'est plutôt cool.

- Je n'aurais pas utilisé ce mot.

- Que fait-on maintenant ?

- Tu connais la région ?

- Un peu.

- A 50 kms par là, il y a une petite grotte à flanc de colline. Il y a un rocher en forme de croissant juste à côté.

- Je la connais.

- Bien, concentre-toi dessus, sur le fait que nous y allons et que nous les y attendrons.

Fermant les yeux, je pris entre mes doigts le collier que m'avait offert Carlisle et Esmée. Le contact avec le pendentif apporta un grand calme dans mon esprit et fis ce qu'Emmett me demandait. Mentalement, je me figurais le chemin jusqu'à la petite grotte. Ma mémoire fit surgir avec une précision quasi photographique le parcours qui nous attendait, revoyant les arbres tombés, la partie recouverte de conifères, le terrain qui s'accidentait de plus en plus jusqu'à la colline, les rochers sur le sol, celui en forme de croissant couché près de l'entrée triangulaire de la grotte. Je me représentais même Emmett et moi en train d'attendre devant la grotte. Lorsque ce fut fait, j'ouvris les yeux. Je croisai le regard de mon frère.

- Bon, Alice n'a pas pu louper ça.

- Parce que nous y avons pensé tous les deux ? demandai-je, plus pour vérifier que pour autre chose.

- Parfaitement. Et surtout parce qu'elle doit nous épier avec attention.

- Donc, on se met en route ?

- Oui. Et nous les attendons là-haut.

Sans plus perdre de temps, nous nous mîmes à courir. Pieds nus, nous sautions par-dessus des buissons, prenions appui sur les arbres afin d'aller plus vite. Il allait nous falloir peu de temps pour faire ces 50 kms. Je doutais que les Cullen nous y attendent. Ce n'était pas quelques minutes de plus qui allaient faire une différence. Mais au moins, nous avions un plan et courir nous détendait.

Nous étions en train de slalomer entre les sapins lorsqu'une odeur familière me fit ralentir. Jetant un coup d'œil à Emmett, je vis qu'un immense sourire ornait son visage. Une seconde odeur, puis une troisième se superposèrent à la première. A chaque nouveau parfum, j'y associais le visage correspondant. Finalement, j'eus la surprise de découvrir qu'ils étaient tous là, même Edward et Bella. Il ne manquait que Jacob et, bien sûr Nessie. Impatients de retrouver les nôtres, nous accélérâmes.

Sans ralentir, nous quittâmes l'abri de la forêt et débouchâmes sur le plateau rocailleux où nous étions attendus. La scène qui s'offrit à moi m'emplit de soulagement. Carlisle se tenait bien droit, presque raide. Son visage, d'ordinaire si serein, reflétait son angoisse ainsi qu'une colère contenue. Même face aux Volturi, il n'avait pas eu un air aussi fermé. A côté de lui, Esmée lui tenait le bras, l'air soucieuse, mais tentant visiblement de l'apaiser. Rosalie faisait les 100 pas, toujours aussi belle malgré l'irritation qui l'agitait. Alice était assise, ce qui la faisait paraître encore plus petite. Elle avait l'air concentrée, probablement attentive à ne pas rater une vision, au cas où nous changerions d'avis. Jasper se tenait derrière elle, les mains sur ses frêles épaules. Il devait être fatigué à force de canaliser toutes les émotions des uns et des autres. Bella et Edward discutaient ils étaient les seuls à ne pas paraître trop soucieux, certainement parce que le jeune homme nous avait « entendus ».

D'ailleurs, Edward dit quelque chose et tous les visages se tournèrent vers nous. La colère céda la place sur tous les visages à la joie. Notre famille vint à notre rencontre. Pendant que je ralentissais, Emmett maintint son allure. Rosalie courrait vers lui et se jeta dans ses bras. L'étreinte puissante de mon frère se referma sur sa femme et ils tournoyèrent tout en s'embrassant. Esmée fut la première à parvenir à ma hauteur. Elle ouvrit en grand ses bras et je m'y blottis. Je fus alors submergée par l'amour qui s'échappait d'elle, pendant qu'elle me serrait en me disant que c'était fini. Pendant un bref instant, j'oubliai que nous étions des vampires, que nous vivions depuis des décennies et j'eus l'impression d'être de nouveau une jeune fille aimée par sa mère. Je me sentais bien, en sécurité.

Après les effusions et les embrassades, nous fûmes assailli par un véritable tourbillon de questions et de réflexions. Avec joie, j'écoutai toute cette cacophonie.

- Ça va ?

- Vous n'avez rien ?

- Désolée de n'avoir rien vu à temps…

- On voulait intervenir mais…

- On a eu un peu de mal à vous suivre…

- Vous avez été bien traités ?

- Où sont-ils ?

- On va leur régler leur compte…

- Dans quel état vous êtes !

- Comment avez-vous fait pour vous échapper ?

- Combien sont-ils ?

- Comment ont-il pu vous capturer ?

- Je m'inquiétais tant pour vous…

- Il va me le payer…

- Ça fait deux jours qu'on est là…

- Je n'avais pas reconnu la plage…

- Content de vous voir…

- Silence !

Pour une fois que Carlisle haussait la voix, tout le monde se tut. Il reprit la parole, beaucoup plus calmement.

- Nous sommes tous heureux et soulagés de vous retrouver. Bien entendu, nous avons de nombreuses questions qui demandent des réponses. Mais ce n'est pas le lieu et vous avez besoin de souffler un peu. Alors, nous allons tous aller à l'hôtel où nous aurons une longue discussion.

Nous nous remîmes en route. Tout en courant, je m'approchai d'Edward et de Bella.

- Je suis contente de vous voir, commençai-je. Mais ne me dites pas que vous avez amené la petite, tout de même.

- Elle est à l'abri avec Jacob, répondit Bella.

- Tant mieux.

- C'est gentil de t'inquiéter pour elle, ajouta Edward.

- C'est normal, plutôt. Mais au fait, comment êtes-vous venus ?

- En courant.

- Depuis Darrington ?

- Bien sûr, acquiesça le jeune homme. Ce n'est pas si loin pour nous.

- Oui, tu as raison.

- Et puis, tu as bien parcourue le pays à pays, poursuivit Bella. Ce n'est pas quelques kilomètres de course qui devraient t'étonner.

- C'est vrai. Disons que vous imaginer courir toute la distance, c'est bizarre.

- Pourquoi ?

- Vous êtes des sédentaires et avec vos voitures…

- Elles nous auraient ralenti pour vous pister, m'interrompit Edward. Déjà que ce n'était pas évident. Et puis, nous avons plus de liberté de mouvements ainsi.

Le reste du chemin se poursuivit en silence. Il ne nous fallut guère de temps pour arriver près de Seattle. Le jour commençait juste à poindre à l'horizon. Encadrés par la famille, nous dissimulant ainsi aux regards des quelques passants, nous marchâmes jusqu'à ce que Carlisle arrête plusieurs taxis. Nous nous engouffrâmes à l'intérieur et ils nous emmenèrent vers l'hôtel le plus luxueux de la ville. Parvenus à destination, Carlisle n'eut besoin que de quelques minutes pour obtenir les deux plus grandes suites de l'établissement.

Avec un soupir, j'évacuai un reste de tension tout en poussant la porte. Interdite, je regardai autour de moi. Un salon aussi grand que celui des Cullen, avec un immense canapé, quatre fauteuils, une table basse en verre, un écran géant, une table, des chaises, des bouquets de fleurs…Dire que ce n'était qu'un hôtel ! Alice et Esmée m'emboîtèrent aussitôt le pas.

- Je voulais te remercier pour…

- Ce n'était rien, Esmée, l'interrompis-je. J'ai vu qu'ils en avaient après toi et que je pouvais les tenir à distance. C'était la meilleure option.

- Mais quand même…

- Non, je ne veux plus rien entendre, fis-je, l'empêchant à nouveau de finir.

- En attendant, intervint Alice, tu devrais aller faire une petite visite dans la salle de bain. Tu dégoulines et, franchement…

- Oui, tu as raison, j'y vais de suite, approuvai-je, en gagnant la salle de bain.

Maintenant que j'avais retrouvé ma famille, j'avais besoin d'un petit moment de calme, histoire de remettre mes pensées en ordre. La conversation qui allait arriver n'allait pas être facile. Je devrai rester zen si je ne voulais pas que Jasper tombe d'épuisement. Et un bain m'aidera probablement à me détendre. J'avais l'impression d'avoir l'odeur du sang d'Andrew partout sur moi. Ma nouvelle vie avait modifié de façon radicale l'hygiène que j'avais jusque là. Dire qu'avant, ce n'était pas quelques tâches qui m'auraient énervée. Maintenant, je ne supportais pas d'être sale. Comme quoi, une fois qu'on en avait la possibilité, prendre une douche tous les jours était une habitude très vite prise et appréciée.

Je me sentis presque petite en entrant dans la salle de bain. Une grande baignoire (probablement prévue pour deux personnes), une douche avec des jets massants, une montagne de serviettes blanches, une robinetterie étincelante…Avec un immense plaisir, je me dévêtis et laissai mes vêtements en tas. Je n'avais aucune envie de les remettre, mais je n'en avais pas d'autres… Je verrai cela plus tard. Je remplis la gigantesque baignoire d'eau chaude. Rien de tel pour me relaxer. Alice et Rosalie devaient déteindre sur moi… Je contemplais la vapeur qui montait de l'eau. Avec délectation, je m'enfonçai dans l'eau, la laissant me recouvrir entièrement. Nul doute qu'une humaine, à ma place, serait déjà de la couleur d'une écrevisse. Lorsque j'émergeai, je me sentais nettement mieux. Je pris du shampoing de l'hôtel et en frictionnai vigoureusement ma chevelure. Une seconde immersion afin de bien rincer et j'appliquai un après-shampoing. Me redressant, j'entrepris de me laver avec du gel douche. J'enlevai le bouchon de la baignoire et me rinça avec la douchette. Me sentant enfin propre, j'enfilai un peignoir blanc, doux à souhait. Je jetai un regard dégoûté sur mes vêtements. Vraiment, je n'avais aucune envie de les remettre…Avisant une brosse et un peigne, je tentai de démêler ma chevelure. Mais ou je n'étais pas douée, ou la patience me manquait. Toujours était-il que je n'y arrivais pas…Bon, je verrai cela plus tard. Soupirant, j'enroulais mes cheveux dans une serviette et sortis de la salle de bain. Puisqu'Alice était là, autant lui demander de m'aider pour les habits. J'eus la surprise de voir qu'elle n'était pas dans la chambre. A la place, Esmée et Bella étaient assises dans des fauteuils.

- Alice est descendue à la boutique, fit Esmée, devançant ma question. Elle a dit qu'il était hors de question que tu remettes des vêtements dans un état aussi lamentable.

- Je me disais aussi.

- Sinon, tout va bien ?

- Oui. Ce bain était très agréable.

- Cela se voit, déclara Bella. Ta peau fume encore.

- J'ai mis l'eau un peu trop chaud, peut-être. Esmée… ça m'ennuie et me gêne de te demander cela, mais…

- Oui ? m'encouragea-t-elle.

- Je n'arrive à rien avec mes cheveux. Si tu pouvais…

- Mais bien sûr. Viens ici.

En un éclair, je filai chercher la brosse et le peigne dans la salle de bain et me retrouvai assise par terre, devant Esmée.

- Je comprends… fit Esmée, voyant la tignasse qui me tenait lieu de chevelure.

- Je crois que c'est pire que moi, au réveil, dit Bella, en souriant.

- Je te demande pardon ?

- Oui, Edward disait que, lorsque je me réveillai, mes cheveux ressemblaient à un nid de corneille. Je crois que tu m'as battue, là.

- Ça va prendre un peu de temps, m'avertit Esmée.

- Comme ça, Alice pourra dévaliser à souhait la boutique, déclarai-je.

Tout en riant, Esmée entreprit de démêler mes cheveux. Fermant les yeux, je profitai au maximum de ces instants. J'adorais sentir quelqu'un me brosser. C'était comme si toute mon impétuosité, mon stress et mon anxiété partaient avec les nœuds.

- Et si vous me racontiez ce qui s'est passé depuis l'attaque ? proposai-je, au bout de quelques instants.

Je sentis que la brosse marquait une pause.

- S'il vous plaît, j'ai besoin de savoir.

- Je suis partie chercher les autres, aussi vite que possible, commença Esmée, la voix tendue. J'ai failli plusieurs fois faire demi-tour, je n'avais absolument aucune envie de vous laisser seuls. Mais vous aviez raison, ils concentraient leurs attaques sur moi. Et vous ne pouviez vous battre et me défendre en même temps. Je n'étais qu'à quelques minutes de la maison lorsque Carlisle, Jasper, Rosalie et Alice m'ont rejoint. Alice avait eu une vision. Le temps qu'elle leur raconte ce qu'elle voyait et qu'ils comprennent que c'était en train de se passer, c'était trop tard. Lorsque nous sommes arrivés là-bas, vous n'y étiez plus. Nous avons trouvé les restes de vampires en train de brûler. Tu n'imagines pas notre angoisse en fouillant ce tas. Nous avions peur de vous y trouver. Une fois rassurés, nous sommes restés sur place et nous sommes préparés à la traque. Carlisle a passé quelques coups de téléphone pour prévenir de nos absences. Edward et Bella ont confié Nessie à Jacob et nous ont rejoints. Nous sommes tous partis à votre recherche. Mais comme vous étiez dans des voitures, c'était difficile.

- Je m'en doute.

- Au début, cela allait. Il n'y avait qu'à suivre les traces de pneus. Mais, elles ont vite disparu. Et au premier croisement, nous ne savions plus quelle route suivre. Nous nous sommes séparés, chacun suivant une direction. Il nous a fallu du temps pour retrouver votre trace, sur le port. Nous ne sommes pas de très bons traqueurs, dit-elle, l'air de s'excuser.

- Ce n'est pas grave, assurai-je. Emmett pensait qu'Alice aurait une vision de l'île où nous étions, ou de la maison.

- En fait, elle a eu une multitude de visions. Chacune avec un endroit différent. Dans certaines, vous étiez sur un bateau, dans d'autres dans un lieu fermé, clos. Dans d'autres encore, elle a vu diverses maisons abandonnées.. A certains moments, elle a même vu Guiseppe vous tuer. Nous sommes d'abord allés sur les lieux les plus proches, mais il n'y avait aucune trace de votre passage. Nous avons fouillés les bois, le bord de mer. Le soir du deuxième jour, nous sommes revenus sur nos pas, au port. Malgré Jasper, Rosalie était dans une colère noire. Et je n'ai jamais vu Carlisle dans un tel état. Alice s'en voulait de ne rien voir de précis. Ses visions n'arrêtaient pas de changer. Finalement, en désespoir de cause, nous nous sommes résolus à attendre que cela se stabilise, tout en espérant que vous alliez bien. Nous sommes restés dans les bois, afin de ne pas trop nous éloigner. Au matin du quatrième jour, Alice a enfin eu une brève vision très claire.

- Qui montrait quoi ? demandai-je, curieuse.

- Guiseppe avec d'autres vampires et vous deux, dans un champ Carlisle et moi en face. Tu n'imagines pas à quel point nous avons été soulagés d'apprendre que vous étiez encore en vie. Je ne me le serai jamais pardonné s'il vous était arrivé quelque chose. Ensuite, il y a eu un coup de téléphone. Cela n'a pas duré longtemps, mais ça a suffit pour que Carlisle devienne livide. Alors, il nous a raconté ce qu'il s'était passé avec Guiseppe et Lucinda, en Italie.

- Et vous avez encore dû attendre, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui. Guiseppe avait dit qu'il retéléphonerai et que, si nous tentions quoi que ce soit, il vous tuerait. Il était tellement sûr de lui que nous l'avons cru. Nous étions là, à faire les cent pas. Jasper, Edward et Carlisle n'arrêtaient pas de mettre des plans au point, mais il nous manquait toujours une donnée cruciale…

- Vous ignoriez où nous nous trouvions, complétai-je.

- Exactement. Puis, il y a eu le second coup de téléphone.

Esmée se tut. Me retournant, je vis son beau visage exprimer tant de peine que j'en fus émue. Comment Guiseppe avait-il osé la faire souffrir de cette manière ? Je savais bien ce qu'ils avaient entendu, lors de cet appel. Les cris de douleur d'Emmett résonnaient encore parfaitement à mes oreilles.

- Carlisle avait mis le haut parleur en décrochant. Tout d'abord, Guiseppe l'a félicité pour la bonne éducation donnée à Emmett et à toi. Il a ajouté qu'il aimait particulièrement le son de vos voix. Et là…

La voix brisée, Esmée ne put continuer.

- Je sais, assurai-je, ne désirant pas la forcer à revivre cela. J'ai entendu cette partie.

Mais elle avait décidé d'aller jusqu'au bout.

- Nous avons entendu Emmett hurler comme jamais il ne l'avait fait, même pas au cours de sa transformation. Une fois, deux fois, trois fois, quatre fois. Rosalie en pleurait. A chaque cri, Carlisle se fermait de plus en plus. Nous ne savions pas ce que Guiseppe lui faisait endurer, mais ses hurlements nous glaçaient. Carlisle n'arrêtait pas de lui dire d'arrêter, de lui demandait ce qu'il voulait, mais les seules réponses qu'il obtenait étaient ces cris de douleur. Puis, cela s'est arrêté. Nous avons craint qu'Emmett n'ait été tué. Mais Guiseppe nous a assuré qu'il n'en était rien et que, si nous voulions vous récupérer, il suffisait de procéder à un échange : moi contre vous deux. Puis, il a raccroché, disant qu'il nous laissait 24h pour décider. J'étais d'accord, j'aurai fait tout ce que je pouvais pour vous sortir de là. Pendant que j'essayais de convaincre tout le monde, Alice a eu une nouvelle vision : elle vous voyait vous battre et vous échapper. Elle est restée très attentive, afin de pouvoir exploiter le moindre indice pour que nous puissions venir vous aider. Quelques minutes plus tard, elle a vu une plage et vous émergeant de l'eau. Alors, nous avons cherché cet endroit, mais... Il semblerait que nous nous soyons trompés.

- Comment cela ?

- Nous étions bien sur une plage, à vous attendre. Elle correspondait en tout point à la vision d'Alice. Sauf que vous n'y étiez pas. Nous avons attendus, jusqu'à ce qu'elle voit cette grotte. Nous avons alors compris que nous n'étions pas au bon endroit et avons couru pour arriver à ce deuxième rendez-vous. Nous étions tous sur les nerfs, espérant que, cette fois, nous ne faisions pas d'erreurs.

- Il devait y avoir deux plages identiques, ou presque, dis-je, pensive. Vous étiez à l'une et nous, à l'autre. Emmett m'a alors parlé de cette grotte et m'a demandé d'y penser bien fort, ainsi que le chemin à faire pour y parvenir.

- Oui. Alice l'a bien vue, deux fois même. Il n'y avait presque aucun doute, mais quand même… Et puis, vous êtes arrivés…

- Et maintenant, nous sommes tous réunis, terminai-je.

Juste à ce moment, Alice entra en coup de vent dans la suite, des paquets pleins les bras. Elle arrivait juste à point pour détendre l'atmosphère.

- C'est affreux, il n'y avait rien qui me plaisait, se plaignit-elle, d'emblée en se laissant tomber sur le canapé.

- Et c'est quoi, alors, ça ? demandai-je, désignant les paquets.

- Ce sur quoi je me suis rabattue, répondit-elle, l'air chagrine. Heureusement que c'est juste du dépannage.

- Je suis certaine que cela ira déclarai-je en me relevant.

Prenant les paquets, je gagnai la salle de bain. Avec une certaine satisfaction, je mis mes anciens habits dans la poubelle. Maintenant, voyons voir ce « dépannage ». Ouvrant le premier paquet, je vis une très belle veste en jean. M'attaquant au suivant, je trouvai un jean cigarette bleu foncé que j'enfilai prestement. Alice avait vraiment le coup d'œil, c'était exactement ma taille. Le troisième sac contenait un tee-shirt parme qui dévoilait mon ventre plat. Enfin, une paire de basket se trouvait dans le dernier paquet. Je ne voyais absolument pas où était le drame. Cela ressemblait aux affaires que je possédais à la maison. A moins que ce ne soit la qualité des vêtements qui plongeait Alice dans un tel désarroi… En tout cas, cela me convenait parfaitement. Elle avait même pensé à prendre un chouchou pour mes cheveux, que j'attachai rapidement. C'était vraiment un ange… A présent décente, je rejoignis les filles dans le salon.

- Si tu es prête, reprit Esmée, nous allons dans la suite en face. Les garçons nous y attendent.

Acquiesçant de la tête, je les suivis. Maintenant que je savais ce qui s'était passé pour eux, ils allaient vouloir que nous leur racontions ce que nous avions vécu. Rien qu'à cette idée, j'espérais qu'Edward saurait ne rien montrer aux autres de ce qu'il verrait dans nos pensées. Pas besoin de leur expliquer en détail ce que nous avions enduré. Ils en avaient eu un aperçu avec le coup de téléphone de Guiseppe, pas besoin d'en rajouter une couche.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapitre 15**

Comme je m'y attendais, la seconde suite était l'exacte réplique de celle que je venais de quitter. A un léger détail près : ses occupants. Nous rejoignîmes notre famille dans la partie salon.

Une bouffée d'apaisement m'envahit. Regardant Jasper, je vis le jeune homme me faire un petit sourire. S'il continuait ainsi, à dépenser sans compter son don, il allait finir par se fatiguer… Je ne pus m'empêcher de remarquer à quel point il paraissait tendu. Quel dommage qu'il ne puisse se servir de son don sur lui-même, il en aurait bien besoin. Alice le rejoignit vivement sur le canapé et se lova dans ses bras. Ils allaient tellement bien ensemble. La spontanéité d'Alice avec la retenue de Jasper. Dire que, s'ils n'avaient pas été transformés en vampires, ils ne se seraient jamais connus… Cela aurait été vraiment dommage. Carlisle se trouvait à côté d'eux. En pantalon noir et sweet blanc, il regardait avec insistance Emmett. Ses sourcils légèrement froncés faisaient apparaître quelques fins plis sur son front. Encore un peu, et il serait le premier vampire à attraper des rides ! Esmée s'assit gracieusement à côté de lui, lui prenant la main au passage. Le regard d'Edward ne cessait de passer de l'un à l'autre membre de la famille, au grès des pensées. Il paraissait tellement affecté par ce qu'il entendait qu'il me faisait de la peine. Cela n'allait pas être facile pour lui… Bella le rejoignit et s'assit sur le fauteuil à côté du sien. Il posa une main sur la jambe de sa femme et elle la saisit. Enfin, je regardai le dernier couple. Emmett, vêtu de neuf, occupait un fauteuil. Son regard rivé au mien, je pouvais presque entendre ses pensées. Lui aussi se demandait comment dire ce qui s'était passé sans blesser les autres. Rosalie, très droite, se tenait sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil, enlaçant son mari. Elle le regardait avec une telle passion et un tel soulagement que je pus, en cet instant, saisir un soupçon de la force de leurs sentiments. A peine avais-je posé mes fesses sur un fauteuil que Carlisle prit la parole.

- Maintenant, nous vous écoutons.

Je regardai mon frère. Malgré les efforts de Jasper, je n'étais pas très à l'aise. Que dire ? Que taire ?

- C'est toi l'aîné, il me semble, fis-je, en m'adressant à Emmett. A toi l'honneur.

- Trop gentil, répliqua-t-il.

Après un bref silence, il commença son récit.

- Après la chasse, Rachel et moi nous sommes éloignés. Nous avons entendu un cri d'Esmée et sommes revenus. Des vampires l'avaient attaquée en notre absence et ils la tenaient…

A ce moment, il marqua une pause, me regardant une fois de plus.

- Aucune omission, exigea d'une voix glaciale Carlisle. Je veux tout savoir.

Coulant un regard vers lui, je ne pus que constater que la gentille figure paternelle avait disparue. Il n'était plus le père tendre et compréhensif. Tout en lui montrait sa colère froide. Pour un peu, j'aurai dit qu'il était animé par un fort désir de vengeance. Et là, je le vis pour la première fois d'une toute autre manière. C'était un vampire âgé, très puissant, ne désirant qu'une chose : faire payer ceux qui avaient osé s'attaquer à sa famille. Je me promis de ne jamais provoquer sciemment sa colère.

- Ils étaient sur le point de la tuer, fis-je, comprenant que mon frère aurait du mal à prononcer ces mots.

- Nous nous sommes lancés dans la bataille, poursuivit-il.

- Combien étaient-ils ? demanda alors Jasper.

- Neuf, répondit Emmett. Mais en fait, il y en avait un dixième qui était hors de vue. Nous avons constaté qu'ils cherchaient à se rapprocher d'Esmée. Ne pouvant la défendre correctement tout en combattant, nous lui avons dit de partir vous chercher. Nous en avons tué 4, au final. D'ailleurs, Rachel a fait un excellent usage de sa télékinésie, en les projetant au loin ou en les tuant à distance. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle ne puisse plus s'en servir.

- Pourquoi ? intervint Carlisle, l'air soucieux.

- L'un d'entre eux, Andrew, avait un don, celui d'affaiblir les vampires, leur appris-je. J'ai senti comme une chape de plomb s'abattre sur moi et je n'arrivais plus à rien.

- C'est comme ça qu'ils nous ont capturés. Guiseppe a attrapé Rachel et a menacé de l'étêter si je ne me rendais pas. Nous avons obtempéré. Ensuite, ils nous ont conduits à leurs voitures et ont roulé jusqu'au port. Là, nous sommes montés sur un bâteau. Nous sommes arrivés à une petite île où ils nous ont enfermé dans la cave d'une maison abandonnée. Andrew est resté constamment avec nous, neutralisant le don de Rachel. Nous ignorions ce qu'ils voulaient et ils nous ont laissé 4 jours sans rien faire. Nous avons essayé de discuter avec Andrew, mais il n'y avait rien à faire. Tout ce qu'il voulait, c'était contenter Guiseppe. Un vrai toutou. Ensuite, Guiseppe nous a demandé ton numéro de téléphone, fit mon frère en regardant Carlisle. Je le lui ai donné.

- Tu as bien fait. J'ai su comme ça qui vous retenait et, surtout, que vous n'aviez rien.

- Ils nous ont apporté des humains pour que nous mangions, révéla Emmett. Nous n'y avons pas touché. Alors…

Je me revis alors, tremblante dans les bras de mon frère, désirant m'abreuver au cou de ce jeune mortel. Il était hors de question qu'Emmett me dépeigne sous un meilleur jour.

- Emmett a résisté, intervins-je en fixant mon regard sur Carlisle. Moi pas. Je voulais cet humain. Je le désirais à un tel point… Sans Emmett qui m'a retenue et tué ce gamin, je n'aurai pas pu résister.

- Ce n'est pas grave, me rassura-t-il. Tu n'es pas sevrée. Même si tu l'avais pris, personne ne t'en aurait tenu rigueur.

- Nous savons tous à quel point c'est dur, renchérit Jasper.

- Toujours est-il qu'ils nous ont apporté des chiens pour étancher la soif qu'ils avaient fait naître, continua Emmett, s'adressant toujours à Carlisle. C'est à ce moment-là que Guiseppe nous a dit qui il était, votre passé commun, ce qu'il était advenu de sa femme et la haine qu'il avait contre toi depuis ce temps. C'est là qu'il a décidé de téléphoner une seconde fois.

C'était le moment que nous redoutions, celui où nous devions leur dire ce que Guiseppe pouvait faire.

- Il s'est d'abord servi de son don sur Rachel, pour que nous comprenions bien que nous n'avions pas le choix, que nous devions lui obéir, déclara courageusement Emmett.

- Son don ? Quel don ? Je ne me souviens pas qu'il en avait un, fit Carlisle, surpris.

- En fait, il fait l'inverse de Jasper. Il est capable de faire ressentir aux autres les émotions qu'il éprouve, avec toute la force et la douleur qu'il juge adéquat, déclarai-je doucement. J'ignorais jusque là que les sentiments pouvaient faire si mal.

Un silence lourd accompagna mes paroles. Les mains de Rosalie se crispèrent sur les épaules de son mari. Edward semblait stupéfait par les images qu'il lisait en nous. Je ne doutais absolument pas que ce qu'il voyait dans la tête d'Emmett était suffisamment explicite. Les mâchoires de Carlisle se crispèrent, pendant que les yeux d'Esmée furent noyés de chagrin. Seul Jasper paraissait comprendre parfaitement ce qu'il en était.

- Après ce coup de téléphone, ils m'ont ramené à la cave et sont sortis, continua mon frère. Rachel m'a alors dit qu'elle avait essayé d'intervenir, de venir à mon aide, mais le don d'Andrew n'était pas seulement psychique, il agissait aussi sur le physique. Il lui suffisait de nous toucher pour que nos forces nous abandonnent. Nous avons alors résolus de nous enfuir. Pour la première fois depuis notre capture, il n'y avait que deux vampires dans la maison, Andrew et un autre.

Pendant qu'Emmett relatait notre stratégie et notre combat, je revoyais ce que j'avais fait ensuite. Un seul regard à Edward me confirma qu'il était focalisé sur mes pensées. Les yeux écarquillés, il semblait à peine croire ce qu'il découvrait dans mon esprit. Lorsque mon frère en vint à dire qu'il était remonté cherché des allumettes, je l'interrompis.

- Un instant, grand frère.

Pas besoin d'être télépathe pour comprendre ce que ses yeux me disaient. Il avait passé sous silence mon emportement, et je ne le voulais pas.

- Emmett a oublié de vous dire ce que j'ai fait, dis-je, en prenant soin de ne regarder personne. J'étais dans une telle rage que… je me suis laissée allée à ma colère. Je me suis servie de mon don pour découper en tous petits morceaux Andrew. Je l'ai complètement hâché menu. Je l'aurai réduit en bouillie si Emmett n'avait pas crié pour me sortir de cet état.

Je gardai les yeux baissés, ne voulant pas voir si les visages de ceux qui étaient devenus ma famille exprimaient la réprobation que je croyais. J'eus la surprise de sentir une main sur mon genou. Esmée, se penchant vers moi, prit doucement la parole.

- C'était compréhensible. N'importe lequel d'entre nous aurait craqué pareillement, dans votre situation.

- Merci Esmée, fis-je, soulagée par ces tendres paroles.

- J'aurai fait pareil, m'assura Rosalie.

Bien que ne disant rien, je vis les autres membres de la famille hocher doucement la tête. Au même instant, une bouffée de bien-être m'envahit. Regardant Jasper, celui-ci m'adressa un clin d'œil. Cela faisait tellement de bien de se sentir soutenue. Je ne pus m'empêcher de repenser à Thomas et Carole. Ils m'avaient si bien répété de ne pas utiliser mon don que j'en été venue à penser que c'était mal de s'en servir. Ils auraient fortement désavoué mon geste, pas pour la cruauté dont j'avais fait preuve, mais uniquement à cause de la manière dont je l'avais fait. A présent, non seulement j'étais encouragée à me servir de ma télékinésie, mais je n'avais eu droit à aucun reproche. Décidément, les Cullen étaient des gens extraordinaires !

- Une fois les allumettes trouvées, je suis redescendu à la cave et ai mis le feu à ce qui restait d'Andrew et de Cédric, fit Emmett, tout en me regardant d'une façon étrange.

Forcément, je repensai à ce qui s'était réellement passé. Dans les moindres détails. Comment aurai-je pu faire autrement ? Je voulais bien ne pas mettre Emmett mal à l'aise de suite. Cela pouvait attendre un moment plus opportun. Celui où nous rigolerions le plus. Surtout celui où il s'y attendrait le moins. Ce que je n'avais pas prévu, en revanche, c'est qu'Edward, d'habitude si discret sur nos pensées, réagisse…

- Oh, Emmett ! soupira le jeune homme, levant les yeux au ciel. Même là, tu n'as pas pu éviter de gaffer.

Six regards convergèrent vers Edward, tous interrogatifs. Celui de mon frère, par contre, était rivé à moi, m'enjoignant de me taire.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles, fit-il, avec une parfaite mauvaise foi.

- Pas à moi, rétorqua Edward, en souriant. Vraiment, tu ne pouvais pas faire attention ?

- De quoi parlez-vous ? demanda Alice, sa curiosité ne demandant qu'à être satisfaite.

- Que s'est-il passé ? insista Rosalie, voulant savoir ce que son mari avait bien pu faire qui déclenche l'hilarité d'Edward.

- A toi de raconter, déclara ce dernier, en me regardant.

- Rachel, ma petite sœur adorée. Tu ne vas pas…

- leur dire ? terminai-je, à sa place, un grand sourire aux lèvres. Désolée frérot, mais c'est trop drôle.

- Je veux savoir, je veux savoir, chantonna Alice.

- Et bien, commençai-je au désespoir d'Emmett, après avoir massacré les trois premières allumettes, il a enfin réussi à se servir de la dernière qui nous restait. Cependant, il est resté là où il se trouvait. Et, bien entendu, son pantalon a pris feu.

- Emmett ! s'exclama Rosalie. Tu es resté près _d'un feu _!

- Ben oui, avoua-t-il, penaud. J'ai oublié de m'écarter.

- Tu as _oublié_ ! reprit sa femme, incrédule. Mais enfin, comment peut-on oublier ça ?

- Pas ma faute, bougonna-t-il.

- Dès que j'ai vu que les flammes s'attaquaient à lui, je l'ai projeté en l'air et l'ai fait tournoyer aussi vite que je l'ai pu, ajoutai-je, en riant.

- Et je t'interdis de le refaire, m'avertit mon frère. J'ai cru que ma tête allait se décrocher…

Ses paroles furent noyées sous des rires. J'observais les visages qui m'entouraient. Alice était presque hilare, Jasper et Esmée souriaient, Edward et Bella riaient. Même Carlisle souriait aussi tout en secouant la tête. Cela faisait du bien de les voir ainsi. Même si cela tenait plus du rire nerveux qu'autre chose. Après tout ce qui était advenu ces derniers jours, nous avions besoin de relâcher toute la tension que nous avions accumulée. Comme quoi, les vampires aussi pouvaient avoir les nerfs qui lâchaient…

- Toujours est-il, reprit Emmett une fois que tout le monde se fut calmé, que nous nous sommes échappés et sommes partis à la nage. Après l'initiation de Rachel à la chasse sous-marine contre des lions de mer, nous sommes parvenus à une plage. Je pensais que vous y seriez, mais il semblerait que je n'ai pas été assez précis lorsque j'ai décidé de cet endroit. Cela a induit Alice en erreur. A moins qu'il y ait deux plages semblables, ce qui également possible. J'ai alors demandé à Rachel si elle connaissait la grotte que j'avais en tête et, après sa réponse positive, nous nous sommes concentrés dessus quelques instants et nous sommes mis en route.

Un long silence suivit ses paroles. Chacun réfléchissait à ce qui venait d'être dit.

- En tout cas, il me semble dangereux de rentrer comme si de rien n'était, déclara Jasper. Il est évident que ce Guiseppe n'en restera pas là. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas la violence, Carlisle, mais là, je ne vois pas d'autre solution.

- Je suis plus que disposé à faire une exception, annonça l'intéressé, d'une voix sourde. Il est hors de question que ce qui s'est passé se reproduise.

- Il faut alors les retrouver, ce qui ne va probablement pas être facile, intervint Edward.

- Ce n'est pas sûr, le contredit Emmett.

- Comment cela ? demanda Jasper.

- Nous nous sommes échappés il y a un peu plus de deux heures. A ce moment-là, ils partaient en chasse. Si cela se trouve, ils ne sont pas encore rentrés…

- Ce serait formidable, renchérit Jasper. Mais nous ne devons pas perdre un seul instant.

- Ils sont donc 4, et nous 9, fit Rosalie. Ce qui ne devrait pas nous poser trop de problèmes.

- Sauf peut-être pour Jasper, nuançai-je, hésitante, en le regardant.

- Pourquoi ? demanda-t-il.

- Tu ressens les émotions des autres, et lui projette les siennes, expliquai-je. Déjà que c'était plus que douloureux pour Emmett et moi, alors pour toi…

- Le sait-il ? voulut savoir Carlisle.

- Non, affirma mon frère. Nous ne lui avons rien dit sur vous, d'ailleurs il n'a rien demandé. Il ignore qu'Alice, Edward et Jas' ont un don. Le seul qu'il connaisse, c'est celui de Rachel. Je ne crois pas qu'il sache pour Bella. Il n'avait pas l'air d'avoir compris que Jane nous attaquait lors de notre rencontre avec les Volturi.

- Donc, il est probable qu'il va se concentrer sur toi, formula Rosalie, en m'observant.

- Je n'y avais pas pensé, admis-je.

- Dans ce cas, je veillerai à le contrecarrer, me proposa Jasper.

- Merci.

- Je m'occuperai de Guiseppe, revendiqua Carlisle. Il se concentrera sur moi. C'est moi qu'il veut faire souffrir. J'aurai certainement besoin de ton appui, Jasper.

- Pas de problème.

- Puisque que nous sommes nombreux, Jasper pourrait ne pas se battre tant que Guiseppe est vivant, proposa Edward. Comme cela, il le mettra en échec.

- C'est une bonne idée, approuva Emmett. Et comme ça, Bella pourrait prendre sa place…

- Emmett ! s'écria Edward. Tu n'y penses pas !

- Pourquoi pas ?

- Elle ne s'est jamais battu.

- Oui, mais elle s'est entraîné. Et puis, elle a encore sa force de nouveau-né, ce qui est un atout indiscutable. A moins qu'elle en puisse faire comme avec les Volturi.

- Je ne penses pas y parvenir, fit Bella, avec une petite moue. Maintenir un bouclier quand vous êtes immobile, c'est une chose. Mais alors que vous êtes en train de vous battre…

- Donc, c'est réglé, affirma Emmett.

- Bella, je ne veux pas que tu te battes. Tu n'as pas d'expérience et…

- Edward, l'interrompit-elle. Il est absolument hors de question que je reste à vous attendre ici pendant que vous allez tuer ces vampires.

- Mais…

- Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne, mon amour. Je ne suis plus une humaine fragile. Au contraire, je suis la plus forte de vous tous, pour l'instant du moins. Cesse de vouloir me protéger.

- Ouh… Bella qui sort les griffes…intervint Emmett en souriant. J'en tremble…

- Toi, fais gaffe, le prévint-elle. Je te signale que je te bats toujours au bras de fer.

- Mais, je suis de ton côté, Bella ! Je suis en train de te soutenir, si tu ne l'avais pas compris.

- Edward, Bella a raison, dit calmement Carlisle. Et puis, ils ne sont que 4. Même si jasper ne se bat pas, nous sommes encore 8. C'est du 2 contre 1.

- Voilà ce que je propose, dit Jasper. Je me concentrerai sur Guiseppe, afin d'essayer de l'amoindrir. Carlisle et Emmett s'occuperont de lui. Il en reste 3 un pour Alice et Esmée, un pour Rosalie et Rachel, le dernier pour Edward et Bella.

- Dans ce cas, Alice et moi nous chargeons d'Alex, annonçai-je. J'ai un petit compte à lui régler.

- Pour ce qu'il a dit ? demanda Emmett.

- Il va voir ce qu' « un lapin effrayé » peut faire quand il est en colère.

- « un lapin effrayé » ? reprit Alice.

- Lorsqu'Emmett me retenait pour que je ne tue pas l'humain, je tremblai. Alex m'a insulté avec ces mots.

- Puisque tout est réglé, allons-y, fit Carlisle, en se levant.

Dans un bel ensemble, nous l'imitâmes. Sauf Alice et Edward. La jeune fille, les yeux écarquillés, fixait le vide, en proie à une vision. Quant à Edward, il se concentrait sur ce qu'elle voyait.

- Alice, dis-nous ce que tu voies, la pria Carlisle, d'une voix douce.

- Une île… une maison décrépie… 4 vampires… on sort de l'eau…tu parles avec Guiseppe… nous nous battons…nous repartons…

- Autrement dit, nous allons gagner, crut bon d'ajouter Emmett. Alice, tu nous enlèves le plaisir, tu sais.

- Au moins, nous savons que nous n'aurons pas à les chercher, renchérit Jasper.

Nous attendîmes Carlisle dehors pendant qu'il réglait la note des suites. Ensuite, nous arrêtâmes des taxis et gagnâmes les abords de la ville. En courrant, nous nous dirigeâmes vers le port. Après nous être assurés qu'aucun humain ne se trouvait là, nous plongeâmes. Emmett prit alors la tête de notre groupe, montrant le chemin.

L'excitation de la chasse s'empara de moi. Je retrouvais ce que j'avais connu avec Thomas et carole : traquer des vampires qui veulent nous éliminer et leur faire mordre la poussière. La vie violente de nomade qui avait été la mienne avait fait de moi une bonne combattante. Et là, nous allions nous battre non pour quelques humains, mais pour nous assurer un avenir tranquille. Ce qui était autrement motivant. N'empêche, Emmett avait raison. Connaître déjà l'issue du combat enlevait du piment. Quoique… Les visions d'Alice dépendaient de nos convictions. Cela ne voulait pas dire que cela allait se passer exactement comme elle l'avait dit. Je ne doutais absolument pas de notre réussite, mais il pouvait y avoir quelques contretemps. Nous ne savions rien des 3 acolytes de Guiseppe. Si cela se trouvait, ils allaient nous donner un peu plus de fil à retordre que ce que nous croyions.

Rapidement, nous atteignîmes les abords de la petite île.


	16. Chapter 16

**Bonsoir à tous et à toutes,**

**Je sais, ce chapitre est court, très court. Cependant, je ne voyais pas comment le rallonger sans « étaler la confiture sur la tartine »… Alors, je préfère vous le mettre tel quel.**

**De plus, c'est le dernier. En tout cas pour l'instant. Il n'est pas à exclure que je reprenne cette histoire ultérieurement, vu qu'il reste des choses à exploiter.**

**Toutefois, je dois avouer que mon esprit est « parasité » par une autre histoire qui me trotte dans la tête. Une petite fanfic sur Rosalie. Et le seul moyen de me la sortir de la tête, c'est de l'écrire. Alors, je vais m'atteler à celle sur Rosalie (elle s'appellera « Rosalie, Une nouvelle vie »), et je verrai ensuite si je reprends celle de Rachel.**

**Merci à tous pour votre fidélité et vos messages.**

**Bonne lecture.**

**Chapitre 16**

Avec un bel ensemble, nous sortîmes de l'eau. Nous étions trempés, mais cela certes pas nous gêner. Il neigerait en Enfer le jour où un vampire attraperait une pneumonie ! Nos visages n'exprimaient que la ferme résolution qui nous animait. Nous devions en finir avec ce clan. Même Carlisle était d'accord là-dessus. Ce qui ne cessait de m'étonner. Dire qu'il avait d'un calme et d'une tempérance proprement incroyable…

Spontanément, nous nous étions placés selon les équipes formées par Jasper. Je ne pus m'empêcher de constater qu'elles étaient équilibrées. Jasper se tenait près de carlisle, décidé à tenir Guiseppe en échec. Emmett, avec sa force et son aptitude à foncer droit devant lui, saurait réagir si des scrupules envahissaient Carlisle à la dernière minute. L'agilité d'Alice et sa capacité à voir le futur contrebalançaient le manque de pratique combative d'Esmée. Edward se donnerait à fond, ne serait-ce que pour éviter que Bella n'ait à tuer. Quant à moi… et bien, j'avais l'expérience des combats, ce qui n'était pas le cas de Rosalie. Je savais qu'avec mon don, je pouvais aisément démembrer Alex sans le toucher, mais je ne le voulais pas. Je n'aimais pas cette facilité. J'avais envie d'un corps à corps, tel que j'en avis connu autrefois. Surtout contre ce petit arrogant prétentieux…

Sans la moindre hésitation, Emmett et moi conduisîmes notre famille vers la cabane. Alice avait vu que nous intercepterions nos ravisseurs, mais encore fallait-il que nous agissions correctement. Pas question qu'ils nous échappent ! Heureusement, tout se déroula comme réglé sur du papier à musique. Nous arrivâmes aux abords de la maison délabrée juste au moment où Guiseppe et les siens en sortaient.

L'Italien s'arrêta, interdit. Je souris, songeant qu'il venait de découvrir les restes encore fumants de son cher Andrew. Dire qu'il pensait que son protégé suffirait à nous retenir, en dépit de toutes nos tentatives… A côté de lui, un clair de panique remplaça l'arrogance dans les yeux d'Alex, ce qui augmenta ma satisfaction. Les deux autres s'efforçaient de cacher leur peur devant un air impassible. Mais nous n'étions pas dupes !

- Bonjour Guiseppe, fit Carlisle, froidement.

- Carlisle ! Ma che sorpesa !, s'exclama l'Italien, reprenant sa langue maternelle.

(_Mais quelle surpris_e).

- Perché ? Mi cerchavi, no ?, déclara Carlisle, entrant dans son jeu.

(_Pourquoi ? Tu me cherchais, non ?)_

- Non pensavo ti incontrare cosi.

(_Je ne pensais pas te rencontrer ainsi_).

- Abbiamo cosé da risolvere, a quanto pare.

(_Nous avons des choses à régler, me semble-t-il_).

- In effeti. A causa di le tue idee assurde, Lucinda è morta, l'accusa une fois de plus Guiseppe.

(_En effet. A cause de tes idées absurdes, Lucinda est morte_).

- Sono desolato per tu. Ma non era colpa mia.

(_Je suis désolé pour toi. Mais ce n'était pas ma faute_).

- Se soltanto non avevi detto… Se non eri venuto…

(_Si seulement tu n'avais rien dit… si tu n'étais pas venu…_)

- Hai intrattenuto il tuo rancore per tutti quelli anni.

(_Tu as entretenu ta rancune pendant toutes ces années_.)

- Era talmente facile.

(_C'était tellement facile_)

- Hai sela preso con la mia famiglia, déclara Carlisle, la voix dure.

(_Tu t'en es pris ma famille_)

- Appena un pochino…, minauda Guiseppe. Ho li tratto bene.

(_Juste un peu… __Je les ai bien traités_…)

- Scusi ?

(_Pardon ?_)

- Sapere che soffriri mi procuraro talmete del bene…

(_Savoir que tu souffres me procure tellement de bien…_)

- Sai ciò andrà svolgersi.

(_Tu sais ce qui va se passer_).

-Andiamo concludere la nostra storia, fit Guiseppe, apparemment très calme.

(_Nous allons conclure notre histoire_)

Etrangement, j'eus l'impression que l'Italien voyait cela comme une délivrance. A moins qu'il ne mijotait quelque chose. Croyait-il que son don allait lui permettre de remporter la victoire ? Dans ce cas, il allait bien vite déchanter…

- Rachel ! s'écria soudain Edward.

A peine eut-il crié que je sentis une douleur poindre en moi. Guiseppe utilisait son don ! Cependant, je ne ressenti pas la souffrance à laquelle je m'attendais. Au lieu de cela, je me sentais plutôt bien. Jasper entrait en jeu ! Regardant Guiseppe, je vis son sourire s'effacer progressivement.

- Ca va, rassurai-je les Cullen, en évitant de regarder Jasper.

Inutile d'attirer sur lui l'attention de l'Italien.

- Tu viens de t'en prendre aux miens pour la dernière fois, fit Carlisle.

Aussitôt, nous lançâmes notre attaque. Carlisle et Emmett se précipitèrent vers Guiseppe, immédiatement suivis par Jasper. Edward et Bella s'élancèrent vers un vampire dont j'ignorais le nom. Accompagnée de Rosalie, je m'avançais vers Alex. Du coin de l'œil, je vis Alice et Esmée s'approcher du dernier vampire.

- Comme on se retrouve, déclara Alex, ne perdant pas son arrogance.

- Je t'ai manqué ?

- Je t'avais rapporté un lapin, ironisa-t-il.

- Trop gentil. Vraiment, il fallait pas.

- Vous devez être bien faible pour avoir besoin d'être à deux contre un.

- Rosalie, tu veux bien rester en arrière, s'il te plaît ?

- Tu es certaine ? demanda cette dernière.

- Je suis mieux armée que toi pour moucher ce vaniteux, lui assurai-je.

Après une légère hésitation, la belle blonde fit un pas en arrière. Ainsi, j'avais Alex pour moi seule. Refusant de faire appel à mon don, je m'élançais. Il sauta, m'agrippa au col et, d'un coup de rein, me renversa sous lui. Nous nous écrasâmes au sol. Mais j'avais eu le temps de redresser un de mes pieds et m'en servis afin de repousser mon assaillant. Mais je n'étais pas la seule à savoir me battre. Alex aussi était un nomade et, par conséquent, avait déjà dû se battre. Il revint à l'assaut et, bien campée sur mes jambes, je l'attendis. Il arma son bras afin de me lancer son poing dans le visage quand je me baissai et, passant sous sa garde, lui envoyai mes deux poings dans l'estomac. Plié en deux par le choc, il recula de deux pas. C'était une ouverture suffisante ! Vivement, je me redressai et me projetai contre lui. Il n'eut pas le temps de se protéger. Nous roulâmes par terre, dans un joyeux méli-mélo de bras et de jambes, tout en grognant. Sentant qu'il m'agrippait le bras, je le mordis violemment. Je ne raffolais pas du goût du vampire, mais je savais que mon venin allait le démanger. D'ailleurs, cela suffit à détourner son attention un dixième de seconde. Bien que me trouvant à présent sous lui, je pus m'agripper à son cou et, bandant mes muscles, je lui dévissai la tête. Son corps étêté retomba sur moi, les mains encore agitées de convulsions.

Le temps que je mis pour me relever, Rosalie se tenait à côté de moi. Regardant autour de nous, nous vîmes que tous les combats avaient cessé. Le clan de Guiseppe était anéanti. Ensemble, Rosalie et moi entreprîmes de démembrer Alex. Puis, tenant chacune plusieurs morceaux, nous rejoignîmes le reste de la famille. Nous descendîmes les restes de nos adversaires dans la cave. Il valait mieux les brûler à un endroit où la fumée ne risquait pas d'attirer des humains. Carlisle sortit de sa poche un briquet, soigneusement placé dans un sachet plastique fermé hermétiquement. Il fit jaillir la flamme et jeta négligemment le briquet sur le tas vampirique. Alors, nous remontâmes tous ensemble à l'air libre.

Nous ne nous éloignâmes pas beaucoup. Nous ne repartîmes pas tout de suite, conscients que nous devions rester afin de nous assurer que nos adversaires soient bien réduits en cendres. Personne ne parlait. Esmée, dans les bras de son mari, lui parlait à voix basse. Carlisle avait l'air triste. Je savais qu'il lui répugnait de tuer, que ce soit des humains ou des vampires. Lui qui privilégiait toujours le dialogue avait été contraint de livrer une bataille. Rosalie, blottie dans les bras puissant d'Emmett, s'assurait qu'il n'était pas blessé. Comme si le mince Guiseppe avait pu porter un coup à la montagne de muscles qu'était mon frère ! Alice, Jasper, Edward et Bella se trouvaient à côté de moi et discutaient. Mais je ne prêtais qu'une oreille distraite à leurs propos. Perdue dans mes pensées, je me souvenais d'autres combats, d'autres rencontres et réfléchissais intensément à ma vie passée. Avais-je moi aussi mis en fureur un autre vampire ? J'eus beau me repasser le fil de ma vie en mode accéléré, je n'en trouvais pas. Je poussais un soupir de soulagement. Rien de ce qui appartenait à mon passé ne pouvait venir perturber la vie des Cullen. Ma vie.

Tournant les talons, je pénétrai dans la maison, tout en veillant à retenir ma respiration. La lourde fumée s'élevait de la cave. Je n'eus besoin de descendre que la moitié de l'escalier. Devant moi, il ne restait qu'un petit tas fumant. Heureusement que les vampires brûlaient vite ! Nous allions pouvoir repartir au plus vite.

Dès que je ressortis de la maison, j'en informais Carlisle et nous plongeâmes une nouvelle fois. Je m'aperçus que nous suivions le même trajet que celui qu'Emmett et moi avions pris lors de notre évasion. Une fois parvenus à la petite crique, nous nous enfonçâmes dans les bois en courant. Nous allions tellement vite que, si des humains s'étaient trouvés dans les parages, ils auraient cru voir des ombres passer entre les arbres et disparaître. Nous étions tous impatients de rentrer. La chance nous sourit lorsque nous parvînmes à l'orée des bois, la nuit venait de tomber. Sans nous arrêter, nous poursuivîmes notre route. Infatigables, les kilomètres défilèrent rapidement sous nos pieds. Courir nous était tellement naturel que nous n'avions même pas besoin de réfléchir pour sauter par-dessus des buissons, des fossés ou des cours d'eau. Enfin, pour la plupart d'entre nous… Il semblait qu'Emmett soit du style « je vais tout droit et tant pis pour els obstacles ». S'il consentait à bondir au-dessus des fossés et autres choses du même acabit, il n'en était pas de même pour les cours d'eau. Il courait droit devant lui, faisant jaillir de formidables gerbes d'eau sur son passage, au grand dam de Rosalie. J'avais vite compris que, si je ne voulais pas être trempée, j'avais tout intérêt à franchir les cours d'eau avant ou après mon frère, mais surtout pas en même temps ! Je vis Bella sortir de la poche intérieur de sa veste son téléphone portable, qu'elle avait soigneusement mis dans une pochette plastique. Je l'entendis appeler Jacob et lui demander de rentrer avec Nessie. Un sourire germa sur mes lèvres. La vie « normale » reprenait son cours. D'ailleurs, nous arrivâmes chez nous alors que la nuit finissait. Quelques mots plus tard, et Edward et Bella poursuivaient leur route jusque chez eux, pressés de revoir leur fille.

Nous regagnâmes tous nos chambres respectives afin de nous changer. Il me fallut moins de 5 minutes pour prendre une douche, me peigner, et m'habiller. Et pour découvrir le désavantage d'avoir Rosalie et Emmett comme voisins de chambre. Des bruits suspects me parvinrent qui m'incitèrent à ne pas m'attarder à l'étage. J'arrivai en bas de l'escalier au moment où Carlisle quittait la maison. Fronçant les sourcils, je m'approchai d'Esmée.

- Est-il fâché ? lui demandai-je, quelque peu anxieuse.

- Non, absolument pas, répondit-elle, en posant sur moi un regard doux et calme. Il s'en veut de ce qui s'est passé. Il a besoin de se changer les idées.

- Il est parti chasser ? Seul ?

- Non, il est allé à son travail. Passer la journée à l'hôpital va lui faire du bien.

- Moi aussi, je vais sortir, lui annonçai-je.

- Seule ?

- Sauf si tu veux m'accompagner… L'étage étant sur le point de devenir une maison close, je n'ai pas tellement envi d'entendre ça…

- Je te comprends. Allons-y. Laissons nos amoureux s'exprimer librement...

En riant, nous sortîmes de la maison. N'ayant aucune envie d'aller en ville, nous nous enfonçâmes dans la forêt. Nous marchions tranquillement, rien ne nous pressait. Nous en profitions pour discuter de choses et d'autres. Lorsque je me trouvais avec cette femme extraordinaire, je ne pouvais m'empêcher de me sentir comme une petite fille. Spontanément, je lui racontais comment s'était déroulée ma transformation. Lorsqu'elle me confia son histoire, j'aurai voulu pouvoir pleurer. Son passé d'humaine était tellement triste… Heureusement, sa nouvelle vie lui convenait, lui offrant ce qu'elle n'avait jamais eu avant. En plaisantant, elle me fit remarquer que j'avais des devoirs en retard. Décidément, elle avait réellement le comportement d'une vraie mère poule. Elle prenait le premier prétexte venu pour bien montrer que notre vie de famille continuait, pou faire comme si Guiseppe n'était pas venu nous interrompre. Je me sentais prête à être heureuse. Et surtout, je me sentais à ma place, pour la première fois depuis ma transformation. Pour un peu, je serai presque impatiente de me remettre à mes devoirs…

Une seule chose obscurcissait mes pensées : la formidable envie de sang humain qui m'avait saisie lorsqu'Alex nous avait apporté à manger. Je ne pensais pas que j'éprouverai à nouveau cette soif si dévorante. Pas après toutes ces années… Mais là, j'avais eu l'impression d'être comme un nouveau-né. Sans Emmett, j'aurai… Je devais absolument renforcer ma volonté. Mon frère ne serait pas toujours là pour m'empêcher de succomber. Des mois, voire des années avant de pouvoir acquérir une maîtrise acceptable…Cela me semblait bien long. Mais un seul regard à Esmée suffit à raffermir ma décision : cela en valait la peine.

**FIN**


End file.
